I Was a Page Boy
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: We all know of the story of Tetsunosuke Ichimura and his life with the Shinsengumi. But here's a what if! What if Tetsunosuke was a Tetsunami force to pretend she was a boy to stay within the walls of the Shinsengumi. The Final Chapter
1. Chapter 1

I Was a Page "Boy"

October 27, 2005

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

Disclaimer: Peacemaker and all its characters belong to the wonderful Nanae Chrono.

Summary: We all know of the story of Tetsunosuke Ichimura and his life with the Shinsengumi. But here's a what if! What if Tetsunosuke was a Tetsunami force to pretend she was a boy to stay within the walls of the Shinsengumi.

Tatsunosuke Ichimura walks through a busy crowd of shoppers and merchants with a look of pain and despair. He had just returned from his interview with the commander of the Shinsengumi of the job offer as a bookkeeper. Not that the meeting itself went wrong it was the situation with his younger sibling that became an issue. The job required of Tatsunosuke to live at headquarters. When told this Tatsunosuke went into a panic when he explained to them of his younger sibling that he was taking care of since their parents were murdered by the Choshu clansmen. There was quite a pause and the commander rested his chin in his hand and smiles. He made a suggestion. Tatsunosuke groaned and felled to the ground on his knees holding his stomach. Several people stared at him and began to gossip amongst themselves of the strange man. There was still one thing that Tatsunosuke forgot to mention to the commander about his sibling.

"OOOOOWWWIE!"

A boy screamed in pain his face eating dirt. Sitting on top of him was young girl in a short, light kimono. Her kimono was light blue with a light brown obi tied around her waist. It was covered with brown muddy blotches in several sections. The girl was sitting on his twisted hand on back. The girl had her back to his head and was holding his legs to her sides.

"Take that you bastard! That will teach ya' to mess with us girls!"

"Ooow! C'mon, that hurts!"

The girls snorts indignantly and pulls his legs towards her causing him to scream out in pain again. Two other girls on taller than the other was comforting a crying young girl on the ground. A bag of candy was spilled to the ground beside her.

"Say you're sorry!"

The boy grumbles something under his breath. This makes the girl growl to herself and pull on his legs even farther over the boy's back.

"Aaaaaah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The girl smiles satisfied and slowly gets off him. She kicks him the stomach.

"Get out my sight, you jerk!"

The boys scrambles away crying. The runs her hair through her spikey hair and smiles warmly at the two girls. She looks down at the little girl who was beginning to stop crying.

"You okay?"

The little girl sniffs and nods. The spikey-haired bend down and begins to pick up the candy and tossing away the dirty ones. She hands the bag to the girl and smiles.

"All better. Good thing I was passing by to get rid of that creep, huh?"

The little girl nods and smiles as she gets up.

"Thank you, Onee-san."

"Yes, thank you very much for helping. Bye."

"Good bye, Onee-san."

The two girls waved good bye at the spikey-haired girl. The girl waves back and turns and bumps into someone larger than her.

"Hey! What the hell...oh"

Tatsunosuke looks down at the girl and blanches. The girl smiles nervously and scratches behind her head. She then looks down at her attire and notices the dirty smudge marks and tears on her kimono.

"Oh...uh...heh heh...I guess I'm a little dirty, eh?"

Tatsunosuke's fist clenched tightly and strange sounds began to slip out of his stomach.

"Grrrrr...TETSUNAMI!"

That's right. Tatsunosuke Ichimura's younger sibling is a girl, Tetsunami Ichimura.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I Was a Page "Boy"

October 27, 2005

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

Disclaimer: Peacemaker and all its characters belong to the wonderful Nanae Chrono.

Summary: We all know of the story of Tetsunosuke Ichimura and his life with the Shinsengumi. But here's a what if! What if Tetsunosuke was a Tetsunami force to pretend she was a boy to stay within the walls of the Shinsengumi.

Tatsunosuke looks down at the girl and blanches. The girl smiles nervously and scratches behind her head. She then looks down at her attire and notices the dirty smudge marks and tears on her kimono.

"Oh...uh...heh heh...I guess I'm a little dirty, eh?"

Tatsunosuke's fist clenched tightly and strange sounds began to slip out of his stomach.

"Grrrrr...TETSUNAMI!"

Tetsunami grins even more nervously and awaited the lectures. But the only sound was a sigh and hand on her head. Tetsunami looks up in confusion and looks up at her older brother with her big, brown eyes.

"Tatsu?"

Tatsunosuke sighs and offers her his hand.

"C'mon, Tetsu. Let's go home."

Tetsunami takes his hand and they begin to walk home. They reached a small inn and proceed inside. They bide their landlady a good afternoon and head towards their room. Their room was small. In the room was a small desk, two futons in a corner, a small chest for their clothes and a little table. Tetsunami sets up a curtain and as she does this Tatsu flops down on the floor with his head in his hands and groans. Tetsunami looks at her brother and sits beside him.

"Hey, Tatsu? What's up?"

Tatsunosuke looks at Tetsunami. Tetsunami pulls a "oh, I know what it is" look.

"You didn't get the job."

"No, I got the job, Tetsu."

Tetsunami frowns.

"Then what the heck are you being so moepy about?"

Tatsunosuke groans and looks away from Tetsunami into his hands.

"No, I got the job!"

"Really! That's so cool! You get to work with the Shinsengumi!"

Tatsunosuke grabs Tetsunami and begins to bawl.

"I'm sorry, TetsuuuuuuI"

Tetsunami growls and tries to pull away from Tatsunosuke.

"Tatsu! Stop it, you're hurting me, stupid! Why are you apologizing any ways?"

"sniff...WHEN THEY HIRED THEY TOLD ME I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THEM...hic...THEN I TOLD THEM THAT I HAD A YOUNGER SIBLING THAT I AM IN CHARGED OF...hic...sniff...SO...SO..."

"So what?"

"WAAHHH...I'M SO SORRY, TETSUNAMI! I TOLD THEM THAT YOU WERE A BOY!"

Tetsunami stiffens and eyes widen.

BONK!

Tatsunosuke grips his head. A huge bump on the top. Tetsunami was standing over him with her fists clenched.

"You told them I was a boy, Tatsu! Why you bast..."

"Tetsu, I can't leave you out here by yourself! There are horrible men out here that would awful things to you! I have to take you with me inside the Shinsengumi! And who knows what does men are like! So I had to tell them that you were a boy! Besides you act like one anyway!"

BONK!

Tetsunami sits down and begins to pout with her arms cross. Tatsunosuke sighs and rubs his bump twins and begin to takes something out of his sleeve. He places it beside Tetsunami who looks at it at the corner of her eyes.

"What's that?"

"You're new clothes."

Silence. Tetsunami sighs and pick ups a white shirt.

"Tetsunami, I want you to do this so I can protect and at the same time provide for you. Please."

Tetsunami gets up with her new clothes and goes behind the makeshift curtain. After a few minutes Tetsunami comes from behind the curtain and reveals her new clothes. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt and black pants with straps over her shoulders. She looks at herself and then blushes down at her chest.

"Um...Tatsu..."

Tatsunosuke turns around and sees a blushing Tetsunami.

"Yeah?"

"Um..." looks down at her chest. "How am I going to hide these?"

"These?"

Tetsunami gives her brother a impatient glare and points down her shirt. Tatsunosuke takes a look and realizes "those". Tetsunami's "these" were her breasts. Of all the things Tatsunosuke thought was difficult about his sister (beside her behavior) was how despite all the other girls her age Tetsunami was a bit more developed than the average fifteen year old of that era. Tetsunami's "bit more developed" figure has not only captured the attention of boys her age to Tatsunosuke's dismay, but to his even greater dismay was how it even caught the attention of full-grown men. Which is why Tatsunosuke lied to the Shinsengumi about his younger sister so they won't pay her any mind while Tatsunosuke worked. Unfortunately, the new, baggy boy clothes that Tatsunosuke had purchased for her were maybe a bit to baggy and loose for her breasts. So with another sigh for the one-hundreth time he got up and tried to fix the problem. After a few attempts he scratched his head looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment. Finally with his thinking done he told his sister to come with him and they left.

"Where we going, Tatsu."

"To practice."

"Practice?"

"Yes, to practice how to become a boy, although we both know you're fifty percent there, huh?"

JUMP. SMACK!

Later that afternoon...

"MOVE..MOVE...MOVE...MOVE! C'mon Tatsu!"

"Tetsu, wait a moment!"

Tetsunami or her new name Tetsunosuke was nervous and excited at the same time! She decided to act excited and try out her new boyish behavior as she and Tatsunosuke practiced as an outlet. She ran across the bridge but suddenly bumped into a boy with white hair and orange-brown eyes.

"Hey!"

"Wake up and don't walk in the middle of the road!" Smirks slyly. "Moron!"

Tetsunami/Tetsunosuke runs off grinning to herself. As a girl she would be getting all sorts of disapproving stares from the adults for not acting like a true young lady but now with this new personality! She didn't get much glares of disapproval.

'_But_...' Tetsunami looks back at the boy staring at her. '_He's kind of cute...like a little cat_.'

"Moron!" The boy repeated.

Tatsunosuke stops in front of the boy to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that. My name Tatsunosuke and I'm...he...his older brother for my sake please forgive him. TETSU!"

The boy watches Tatsunosuke go and thinks aloud to himself.

"If not the middle then where should I be walking?"

Tetsunami arrives at the Shinsengumi headquarters. She feels the butterflies return to stomach as she looks at the two men guarding the entrance in uniform. She gulps takes a huge breath and...

"I"M HERE!"

Both men groaned as Tetsunami's scratchy voice ranged in their ears.

"Who the hell are you!"

Tatsunosuke grabs Tetsunami and covers her mouth.

"I'm very sorry, sirs. I'm Tatsunosuke Ichimura and I just signed up as the new bookkeeper. This here my little brother...Tetsunosuke. I apologize again for his rude behavior!"

Tatsunosuke emphasized on the word "rude" and "behavior" towards her and lets her go. Tetsunami just snorts and crosses her arms over her chest, carefully.

"Oh, so you're the new bookeeper are ya'?" the other guard asked.

"Well now, from this point on you better make sure this little runt watches himself. Won't cha' ya', runt?"

Something snapped in Tetsunami's mind. Suddenly out of nowhere Tetsunami drew back her arm, balled her hand into a fist and socked the guard's face with all her might and anger.

"Who the hell are you callin' a runt!"

The man was sent sprawling and Tatsunosuke mouth fell to the ground in shock. Just as the other man was about to give Tetsunami a piece of his mind there was thunderous shout!"

"Don't let the second unit beat us to it!"

A man with a spear and in uniform was leading a squad of men out of the gate.

"Tenth unit! Move out!"

Tetsunami was stuck where she stood as the shadow overshadowed her and was suddenly ran over by the man and his unit. When the stampede was over Tetsunami was covered in dirt and foot prints. Tatsunosuke fell to his knees and apologized and picked her up to enter the headquarters. The man that was sent sprawling was recovering and growling to himself. Tetsunami finally came round and was given a very, very long lecture from Tatsunosuke. Tetsunami listen and promise Tatsunosuke that she will try not overdue it. They were called by a member that the Commander was ready to see them. As they made their way Tatsunosuke gripped Tetsunami's shoulder and Tetsunami looked at him.

"What now, Tatsu?"

"Tetsu, let me do the talking and only talked unless they speak to you and keep it short and to the point, alright?"

Tetsunami sighed and look forward with her hands behind her head.

"Yes, whatever."

The presence were announced and they sat in the middle of room. In front of them was man whose hair was in a topknot and had a wide face and was smiling at Tetsunami. Tetsunami decided to assume that he was the so-called commander.

"Welcome back, Tatsunosuke." Looks back to Tetsunami and grins even widely. "So, this is your little brother Tetsunosuke, hmm?"

Tatsunosuke bows and rise back up again.

"Yes sir, this is he."

The Commander rubs his chin in thought.

"Tetsunosuke, do you know who I am?"

"You're the commander, right?"

The commander nods.

"Yes, Commander Kondo, please to meet you."

Tetsunami nods in return. Suddenly the door reopens and enters a man in white and another man in black. The man in white had a youthful face and bright eyes. He also had sunny smile as he greeted the commander by rushing up to him and hugging him and complains how bored he was. Kondo laughs and began asking the man in white if he was drunk. The other man in black made a grunt of disapproval of the man in white's actions. The man in black made Tetsunami's skin crawl and the butterflies scramble about in her stomach. The long hair tied in a high ponytail and his hair swept back except for a few strands. His dark, piercing eyes looked at Tetsunami for moment and then looked at the commander and man in white before taking a seat beside the commander.

"Souji, knock it off! This is a meeting."

"Awww," the man called Souji whined. "this isn't a important meeting, is it?"

Tetsunami snickers at his question but was nudge roughly by Tatsunosuke with his elbow into her ribs. She glares at him but silently whimpers at the three men's stares at her. She becomes nervous and fiddles with her pants. She realizes this is not boyish behavior and stills her hands quickly.

"Well, I have called this meeting for us to discuss on our new bookkeeper's younger brother that has come along with him. We have required of the bookkeeper to stay on the grounds but we can't have in going in and out to check on his brother all the time. So we must have the boy move in."

"And do what, lounge around and act like a brat." The man in black stated.

"That's where you come in, Toshizo Hijikata."

Toshizo Hijikata and Souji looked at Kondo with curiosity. Tetsunami and Tatsunosuke looked at each other and then back at Kondo themselves. Kondo smiles at the attention and looks at Tetsunami.

"That won't be decided till tomorrow! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Tetsunami mouth drops and she stares at the commander.

"What the hell! How are you going to drag us in here and then just...AH!"

Tetsunami's face hit the hard, wooden floor as Tatsunosuke grabs her head and holds it there.

"Good sirs, I apologize for my brother's rude behavior!"

"Ow, Tatsu! That hurts! Stopit!"

Kondo and Souji laugh at this but Hijikata grunts in disapproval.

"Brats." He muttered.

Tetsunami was wandering around the grounds as her brother was talking and apologizing to Mr. Kondo as he wanted her to call him for now on. Tetsunami sighs. Suddenly a blur of pink comes straight towards Tetsunami's face and knock her over.

"Oooww! What the...huh?"

The pink thing that hit her face was a piglet with little brown ears and a never-leaving glare.

"Buku!"

"Hey, you just a pig!"

"Buu!"

"What's your deal! Maybe I could crave you into a piggy bank or..."

Tetsunami quickly grabs the pig and gives him a tight hug.

"Or a hug! You're kind of cute for a pig!"

The piglet grunts in confusion and glares at her questionably. Tetsunami realizes this and quickly lets go of him and looks around.

"Oh man! I hope nobody saw that..."

"My weren't you friendly?"

Tetsunami let out a eep and turns to the man who full name was Souji Okita.

"Sorry about Saizo." Picks the piglet up and carries him in the crook of his arm. "He was just saying "hi" in his own special way."

Tetsunami huffs and gets up to dust herself off.

"Gee, don't I feel special?"

Souji giggles and looks at Tetsunami.

"Say, would you like to go the training hall?"

Tetsunami looks at him and blinks.

"The training hall?"

"Yes, I mean...you don't have anything to do, do you?"

Tetsunami things about this for a moment and nods.

"No, I guess not."

Souji motions Tetsunami to follow him.

"Well, c'mon. Let's go, Tetsunosuke!"

Souji and Tetsunami walked together and finally reached the training. Tetsunami peered inside and stared in fascination. There were men sparring against each other. Letting out shouts and grunts of pain and other things. Tetsunami knew a few things maybe even a lot about swordfighting. In fact, when her brother was away doing odd jobs she would sneak off watch boys train. She would pretend to flirt with some the boys and would "shyly" asked them to show her a few moves. She then would take these moves home with her and practice till her brother finally came home. Tetsunami started this new interest of fighting after the murder of her parents. When her parents were murder she began to wish she was born a boy. If she was born a boy, than she would of been strong enough to save her parents but she was a girl and she let her parents down. She shook those saddening thought out of her head and paid back attention to the sight before her.

"Wow! They're really training!"

Souji nods and smiles at Tetsunami's happy face.

"Hey! I have an idea Mr. Okita!"

"Hmmm? What?"

Tetsunami grins widely and points a finger at Souji.

"I challenged you to match, Mr Okita!"

Souji's eyes widen and his mouth parted open in shock. Every man that was training stopped in midstep or with what ever they were doing and stared at Souji and the boy. They began to whisper amongst themselves. Tetsunami heard them but successfully blocked them out still looking at Souji with a look of determination. Souji finally smiled and giggled again.

"Would someone let this little boy borrow their protectors?" Souji looked back down at Tetsunami and nods.

"I accept your challenge little Tetsunosuke Ichimura." He giggles.

Tetsunami let out a cheer and grins widely.

"Get ready, Mr. Okita cause I'm going to send you sprawling!"

Tatsunosuke and Kondo had finished with their talks and were now searching for Tetsunami. Kondo called out to a pair of men as they were hurrying to the training hall.

"Say have you seen young boy with spikey hair?"

"He's my younger brother, sirs." Tatsunosuke added.

"Yeah, he's in the training hall. He's challenged Mr. Okita to a match!"

"Oh, he did?" Kondo asked in mild surprise. "That's brother of yours is something for challening Souji to a match. Considering his repuation. Hah ha ha!"

Tatsunosuke didn't hear any of this. All of what was going through his head was...

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING!"

TBC: PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I Was a "Page Boy"

November 14, 2005

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

Disclaimer: Peacemaker and all its characters belong to the wonderful Nanae Chrono.

Summary: We all know of the story of Tetsunosuke Ichimura and his life with the Shinsengumi. But here's a

what if! What if Tetsunosuke was a Tetsunami force to pretend she was a boy to stay within the walls of the Shinsengumi.

"I challenged you to match, Mr Okita!"

Souji's eyes widen and his mouth parted open in shock. Every man that was training stopped in midstep or with what ever they were doing and stared at Souji and the boy. They began to whisper amongst themselves. Tetsunami heard them but successfully blocked them out still looking at Souji with a look of determination. Souji finally smiled and giggled again.

"Would someone let this little boy borrow their protectors?" Souji looked back down at Tetsunami and nods.

"I accept your challenge little Tetsunosuke Ichimura." He giggles.

Tetsunami let out a cheer and grins widely.

"Get ready, Mr. Okita cause I'm going to send you sprawling!"

Tatsunosuke and Kondo had finished with their talks and were now searching for Tetsunami. Kondo called out to a pair of men as they were hurrying to the training hall.

"Say have you seen young boy with spikey hair?"

"He's my younger brother, sirs." Tatsunosuke added.

"Yeah, he's in the training hall. He's challenged Mr. Okita to a match!"

"Oh, he did?" Kondo asked in mild surprise. "That's brother of yours is something for challening Souji to a match. Considering his repuation. Hah ha ha ha ha!"

Tatsunosuke didn't hear any of this. All of what was going through his head was...

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING!"

Tetsunami and Souji were standing across front of each other in their stances. Tetsunami was covered with protects while Souji was in his training attire. Tetsunami stared at Souji while he smiles.

"My what determine face. You really are going to send me "sprawling".

Tetsunami grins and nods.

"Yup, I'm sure am...LET"S GO!"

Tetsunami charges and strikes. Souji merely dodges making Tetsunami go passed him. Tetsunami stumbles slightly and turns quickly around and charges again. Souji keeps stepping backwards and dodges each swipe.

"You can't just use one attack! Keep on riding the one trick pony and your opponent will see right through you!"

Tetsunami growls and makes to hit Souji again.

"Don't mock me! Ya!"

Souji shrugs and meets her and raises his sword.

"Face! Wrist! Body!"

Souji called out each body part that was hit and Tetsunami was sen sprawling across the room. Tatsunosuke and Mr. Kondo walked and quietly sat down. Tatsunosuke watches as Tetsunami hits the ground again.

"Oooh, Tetsu..." Turns to the commander. "PLEASE COMMANDER MAKE THEM STOP!"

Tears were coming down Tatsunosuke's face and Mr. Kondo smiles thoughtfully. Tetsunami rose back up again was ready to face off with Souji again. She still had her face of determination.

"That little whelp is holding out really well."

The men were hooting and hollering encouragement and making noise. Two men come to the training hall.

"Whoooo, it's hot!"

A young man sees the men and continues elsewhere. The smallest man stops and waves.

"Hey, Susumu!"

Susumu glances at him from behind and looks at the brawl.

"What's that?"

The small man looks himself and grins looking back at Susumu.

"Looks like a Shinsengumi hopeful!"

Susumu looks at him for a bit and leaves. Back inside Tetsunami was breathing hard in exhaustion. Souji was the least bit fazed by the fighting. Tetsunami charges and Souji moves aside. Unfortunately, Tetsunami put a little too much speed into her step and went completely passed. Tetsunami tries to stop but began to lose her balance headlong to her older brother.

"Hey! Tetsu...WATCH OUT!"

CRASH!

The sound of the bamboo sword hitting the floor was the only thing heard as Tatsunosuke twitched underneath Tetsunami in pain. Tetsunami places a hand under her chin and pouts.

"I'll never win like this! I got come up with some secret plan!"

Tatsunosuke groans and asks Tetsunami if "he" could call it quits. Tetsunami rises up quickly and swings on her brother.

"Tatsu! Another bamboo sword!"

"HUH?"

Tetsunami receives a second sword and poses. Mr. Kondo, Souji and a few others gasp in either amazement or amusement. Tatsu made a strange noise himself and sign language something odd.

"Two-sword style!"

Mr. Kondo was totally dazzled!

"Your brother uses a two-sword style!"

Tatsunosuke looks at Mr. Kondo in exasperation and thought.

'I didn't know she knew any sword-fighting at all!' He cried in head.

Hijikata was smoking his room. He removes his pipe from his mouth and lets out a stream of smoke from his mouth. Without looking behind him he speaks.

"Yamazaki. What's going on over there?"

Susumu was bowing to him and replies.

"It seems that it is a Shinsengumi hopeful. A boy named Tetsunosuke Ichimura..."

"Ichimura!"

"Has challenge Mr. Okita!"

Hijikata grips his pillow in his hand.

"The fool!" he growls. "He's going to die!"

Souji was absolutely beaming with joy and excitement.

'He really is a interesting boy! Now how will he come at me?"

Tetsunami takes off!

"Shadow Turning!"

Tetsunami strikes with her first sword. Souji counters it. Suddenly Souji is caught be surprise when the second sword he expected from the left hit the ground. His eyes widen and he looks down to see Tetsunami crawl in between his legs and was about to hit him from behind. Quickly Souji strikes his head but Tetsunami sword was inches away from his own face. Tetsunami falls once more. Souji's mood changes and his eyes darken slightly.

"What? Giving up already?"

Tetsunami gets up and takes up her sword again.

"Not yet! I'm not done yet..."

Souji changes his stance as Tetsunami goes into hers. Tatsunosuke sees Souji change and his eyes widen.

"Here I come!"

Tatsunosuke panics and shouts.

"NO, Tetsu! Don't!"

Souji's eyes dilate to small marbles and he thrust his sword into Tetsunami's chest causing the protecter to shattered.

"TETSU!"

Tetsunami's eyes were widen with shock and she was sent flying out the dojo, She hits the ground knocking the wind out her. As she lies there. Memories of eyes likes Souji's flooded back into her mind. There was a dark room with flames licking the walls a dark shadowy figure his long hair lashing around his face. His eyes widen ten time then normal...

'His eyes...there just like the eyes of that...man who killed my...'

"Tetsu! TETSU! Dammit! Wake up!"

Kondo sighs and shakes his head.

"That's it then."

"No. It's not over yet." Souji corrected.

As he says this Tetsunami gets up her hair overshadowing her eyes.

"I'm not then! I'm not done YET!"

She stares at Souji with hate and a little bit of fear in her eyes that seem not exactly directed at Souji himself but for what he reminded Tetsunami of.

'He's eyes are just like..."

Souji quickly apporoachs and brings down his bamboo sword. Again, Tatsunosuke panics.

"Tetsu!"

There was the sound of something breaking and Souji snaps out of his bloodlust. Tetsunami jumps a little and looks up at a man she met when she was meeting with Kondo. The man looks down at Tetsunami and glares at her.

"What do you think you're doing, you brat!"

Tetsunami gasps and blinks at him. Hijikata looks at Souji with the same glaring stare.

"Souji...how many times do I must tell you?"

Souji gasps and lowers his sword.

"I-I'm sorry."

Tetsunami falls on her knees and faints.

"Tetsu!"

later that night...

Tetsunami was swinging her legs on the flat near a tree. The bright moon made everything dark a little lighter. Tetsunami hears the sliding door behind her open and close.

"I got scolded by Mr. Hijikata. He says, "_Souji, when are you going to be more prudent_!"Hehe, I'm such a dangerous guy, aren't I."

Tetsunami smiles and shakes her head.

"It's ok. I'm glad you took me seriously." She rests her on her now drawn up knees. She and Souji are quiet for a moment.

"Mr. Okita?"

"Hmm?"

"When I came to, Mr. Hijikata said something weird to me."

"Oh, what was it?"

Tetsunami looks at Souji and back down at her feet.

"He said, that I...I couldn't learn the "sword of vengeance" or something like that. What did he mean by that? Do you know?"

Souji smile softly and looks down at his own feet.

"How about you answer my question first! Who did you see with such hate and fear when you looked at me?"

"Huh? H-how did you know that I was thinking about someone else?"

Souji just shrugs.

"I could just tell from your eyes. Not only were they hateful and fearful they were mad with desperation. That you needed to do something."

Tetsunami stares in shock at Souji. She then buries her head into arms and shivers. Souji looks at her and scoots near her.

"Tetsu?"

"I want to become stronger!sob"

Souji eyes widen and he looks away.

"There was man with eyes like yours! He...he...sob did something terrible!"

Tetsunami gets up and walks away from Souji a few feet and begins to cry harder.

"I wish I wasn't weak! I wish I was stronger! But-but I don't know...how to do it!"

Souji looked at his folded hands in his lap and smiles.

"Well, what do you know. I was once like him..." Souji whispered to himself.

"So, this man made you want to become stronger, hmm? Do you...wish to avenge your parents Tetsunosuke?"

Tetsunami eyes widen and she looked up at the wall.

'Avenge my parents? I-I never thought of that! I thought is was impossible because I was girl and I wouldn't know how to go about finding that man!' She holds her arms and rubs it. 'Is that why...it that why I studied the other boys train at other dojos? To learn how to fight...and even...kill?'

Tetsunami grips her head in confusion. Slowly hands rested on her shoulders and Tetsunami snaps out of it and looks up at Souji with tearful eyes.

"How do I avenge them, Mr. Okita?"

"Well, first off, you would have to abandon you humanity."

'Abandon my humanity?"

"Yes. That is what you must do. And to do that you have to become a demon."

'What?'

"I would tell you some advice. In the hour of the dog hide yourself in alley in this spot..."

With Souji's advice, Tetsunami reached the alley across the bridge and hid herself in a abandoned barrel. Tetsunami sat in there for about an hour.

'What am I doing here?" she asked herself. "Tatsu going to kill m...huh?"

Tetsunami hears a gentle laugh of a woman and peaks over the top of the barrel a little not to be seen but enough for see what was going on. It was a fairly pretty woman along clinging to...

'Mr. Hijikata?" Tetsunami nearly screamed but quickly screamed in her head instead.

"Don't the cherry blossoms look lovely tonight? I just had to see them in your company." The woman cooed.

"Yes, but they say that cherry blossoms are more beautiful when they're scattering." He replied.

"Oh, you're a artful man...but ooooh, that's what I like about you...Vice-com-man-der Hi-ji-ka-taaa!"

Tetsunami mentally rolled her eyes and gagged.

'Please, ease off lady that is just too much flirt, jeez!' Tetsunami thought.

All of the sudden a group of men rush at them and surround Hijikata and the woman.

"Vice Commander Toshizo Hijikata?" demanded one of the men.

"And what if I am?"

"Die!"

"MR. HIJIKATA!" Tetsunami screamed.

In the blink of a eye a man's head looked as if it exploded. In the glint of the blade that Hijikata had drew and man's wrists cut off then his belly, blood sprayed everywhere. The woman watches as the men fall by Hijikata's hand and tries to run. She is quickly captured and held by her throat against the wall. Hijikata smirks at her coldly.

"That was quite a performance."

"I beg you have mercy!" She whimpered.

"All for the love of a clansmen..."

Hijikata stabs her and kills her. The woman chokes and falls. A man sees this and is enraged.

"Damn you for killing Omisu!"

Hijikata turns and kills the man and the rest easily. Tetsunami watches this in horror and lets out a terrified scream into the night.

A few hours later several shinsengumi in uniform arrive at the scene. Tetsunami is in horrified daze.

"Tetsunosuke?" Souji calls to her gently. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Tetsunami reminds silent for awhile then replies.

"B-but why? Why did you show me this?"

Hijikata looks up from the ground in the background.

"To kill another person, you have to become a demon. Doing that you have to abandon your humanity. Let's go!" Hijikata ordered.

The men including Souji leave Tetsunami behind. Slowly and steadily it begins to rain. The rain begins to soak Tetsunami and thankfully all of the shinsengumi where gone for it would have revealed a part of Tetsunami that she was not in the right of mind to hide. Instead, she looks down at her hands the blood the splatter on her begins to wash away from her skin. She sobs and buries her face in her hands and starts crying.


	4. Chapter 4

I Was a "Page Boy"

November 14, 2005

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

Disclaimer: Peacemaker and all its characters belong to the wonderful Nanae Chrono.

Summary: We all know of the story of Tetsunosuke Ichimura and his life with the Shinsengumi. But here's a

what if! What if Tetsunosuke was a Tetsunami force to pretend she was a boy to stay within the walls of the Shinsengumi.

"B-but why? Why did you show me this?"

Hijikata looks up from the ground in the background.

"To kill another person, you have to become a demon. Doing that you have to abandon your humanity. Let's go!" Hijikata ordered.

The men including Souji leave Tetsunami behind. Slowly and steadily it begins to rain. The rain begins to soak Tetsunami and thankfully all of the shinsengumi where gone for it would have revealed a part of Tetsunami that she was not in the right of mind to hide. Instead, she looks down at her hands, the blood the from splatter that was on her begins to wash away from her skin. She sobs and buries her face in her hands and starts crying.

Tetsunami moans in her sleep and slowly opens her eyes. They widen and she shoots up up right and looks around her. She was inside a closet with futon and blanket over in one of the shelves. She looks down at herself and realizes she was in pajamas. She sees her freshly cleaned clothes at the bottom, gets up and gets dress. Tetsunami opens the sliding door and looks around. She "eeps" quietly and sees a lot of men lying on the floor. She begins to giggle softly as various men have their feet and morning breath in each others face. Blankets were kicked of a few and other various things that were the caused by deep sleep and vivid dreams. Tetsunami tip toes around the men maze and finally get out the room. She closes the door and then looks up and gasps. It was woman with her hair rapped up and a plain orange kimono. She smiles widely at Tetsunami.

"Good mornin', Tetsunosuke!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Your brother was going around screaming all night on where you were and calling your name and other things."

Tetsunami rolles her eyes and scratches her cheek with a finger.

"Hmph, worrywart." She mutters.

The woman giggles at her and pats her shoulder.

"Say, why don't you come with me in the kitchen? You have nothing else to do and I'm sure you want to be away from your still upset brother."

Tetsunami shudders a little at the news that her brother was still upset and nods.

"Okay, uh..Ms...?"

"Name's Ayumu. Ayumu Yamazaki. But everyone calls me just Ayu so you're more than welcome."

Tetsunami nods and smiles back Ayumu as they headed to the kitchen. During this Tatsunosuke was outside with his knees drawn up and his arms and legs resting on them he was in deep thought at the moment. Through the pitter pattering of the rain you could hear a slight commotion coming from the training hall. A large man attack a much smaller man with a bamboo sword. The smaller man jumps out the way quickly causing the large man to create a hole in the floor.

"Whoa! Uh oh! Hah, nice going Sanosuke!"

"You bastard!" Sanosuke growled.

Sanosuke swings his sword around trying to hit Shinpachi. Shinpachi easily dodges each swipe.

"Is that all you got?"

"Shinpachi! You're the one that has to get up at the crack dawn so we can spar! But if you are going to be such a damn smart ass about then! Grrh!"

Sanosuke takes a spear off the wall and attack. Shinpachi panics and tries to talk Sanosuke out of it. Shinpachi mentions food and Sanosuke's mood instantly brightens with joy. In speaking of food, Tetsunami and Ayumu were in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Ayumu explained to Tetsunami about the food, herbs and other things to make a good meal. Tetsunami absorbed this information like sponge and enjoyed Ayumu's instruction. When the food had completely finished Tetsunami was given her own plate and was placed in the dining hall. As she was enjoying her breakfast Tatsunosuke enters and watches her eat. Tetsunami slurps her bowl of food.

"Wow! It's so good!"

Tatsunosuke shakes his head.

"Stop eating miso soup like sake, just stop!"

Tetsunami grins widely at her older brother and points at the food with her chopsticks.

"C'mon! What are you waiting for dig in!"

"Ya' know Tetsu, I've been keeping a lid on a lot of things to say to you...WOULD YOU STOP EATING PLEASE FOR ONE SECOND..."

"Yes, seconds!"

Tatsu blanches and groans. At that time Ayumu comes in beaming.

"My, you eat a lot! Now if you seniors get mad because they can't eat don't say I didn't warn ya'!"

"Hey, hey! The food we made is great, Ayumu! I haven't ate food this good in three years!"

"Well, you sure pay a pretty compliment!" Ayumu blushes.

"Well, you see all we use to eat was pickled radish, pickled radish, pickled radish," Tetsunami counts on her fingers and looks up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"And sardines, once!" She added.

Tatsunosuke fidgets were he was.

"Tetsu..."

Ayumu giggles.

"I don't know about that! But I don't cut corners with my cookin'. Especially for two darling recruits!"

"Two recruits? I'm darling?"

Tetsunami giggles at Tatsunosuke's face at the word "darling".

Suddenly there are sounds of feet rushing to the door. The sliding doors burst open and Sanosuke and Shinpachi bustle in.

"GOOD MORNING, CANNON BOY!"

"We just came over to say "hi"!"

"How's it going?"

"Oh dear, here comes the noisy rabble again!" Ayumu leaves the room.

Sanosuke grins.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Ayu!"

They get into Tetsunami's face and grin and bombard her with questions. Tatsunosuke grabs Tetsunami and places himself between them and her. Tetsunami looks at the two men from behind Tatsunosuke.

'That small man's cute! And his eyes are a bit purple!' After some thought she looks back at the cat-like boy back on the bridge. 'But not as cute as the boy with those cat eyes!." She blushes at her observations.

"Who the heck are you people!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I haven't introduced ourselves. I'm the tenth unit captain and the best spear fighter of the Shinsengumi, Sanosuke Harada, 25. Also known as..."

Sanosuke removes the top of his yukata. Tetsunami covers her mouth and stifles a outburst of laughter. Tatsunosuke blanches and stares. On Sanosuke's stomach were eyes and lips drawn on his stomach over his scar. Tetsunami was choking on her laughs. Shinpachi notices this, looks at Sanosuke's stomach and points at it.

"You gut is still in banquet mode!"

Sanosuke looks down at his stomach for awhile and busts out laughing.

"HAHAHA! I"VE DON"T IT KNOW!" He laughed.

"And I'm his keeper Shinpachi Nagakura, please to meet ya'!"

"My "keeper" huh?"

"Oh and there's a funny guy by the name of Todo but he won't be back for awhile!"

"So you two serve directly under the vice commander?"

"Yup that's right!" Shinpachi beamed proudly.

Tetsunami stares at the two for awhile till realization fills her face. She stands up and points at Sanosuke.

"Hey you! You're that guy! You monster! How dare you trample me the other day!"

"Trampled, huh? Did I really?"

Tetsunami shrinks back a little when the large man brought his rugged face close to hers scowling. Tetsunami blushes slightly.

'Once you get past his height and stuff, he's kind of handsome in a rugged sort of way.'

Tetsunami's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when both Sanosuke and Shinpachi burst out laughing.

"Haha! Sorry it's hard to see anybody that's smaller than Shinpachi!"

Tetsunami growls and took back what she thought of him and curses at him. Tatsunosuke grabs and hauls down to ground face first and apologizes. Shinpachi waves it off and nods towards Sanosuke. Sanosuke nods back and grabs Tatsunosuke by the hair.

"C'mon big bro, up and at em'!"

"H-hey, would stop doing that please!"

"We have to take you to your daily job, c'mon!"

Before the three left the room Tetsunami recovers and stops them.

"Hey, what about me? What am I suppose to do?"

Shinpachi and Sanosuke grin evilly at her.

"He heh, things are going to become very hard for ya, puppy boy!"

They leave. Tetsunami blinks and frowns.

"Puppy...?"

Tetsunami was wandering around the grounds trying to figure out what she was suppose to do. She was often teased about her height but Tetsunami just moved on with a curse under her breath. Finally a man gave her some useful but disturbing information. She was to report to Hijikata if she wanted know what to do. Tetsunami sulks on a rock when Saizo tackles her in the face! Tetsunami gets up and begins to chase and swear after the pig!

"What the hell's your problem with me, you stupid pork bun!"

Meanwhile, Souji happily is humming a tune and walks into Hijikata's room.

"Mr. Hi-ji-ka-taaa!" He sanged.

Hijikata lets out a stream of smoke.

"Souji, what is it? You're in a good mood today."

Souji nods and leans against the doorframe.

"Uh huh, don't think our new page is just adorable!"

"Hmph. I think he looks a bit too adorable. Maybe...even feminine."

Souji blinks and then covers his mouth with both hands in surprise. Hijikata looks at him suspiciously.

"What!"

Souji giggles.

"Oh Hijikata! Checking out little boys! Mr. Todo is going to have fun with this news."

Hijikata groans and mumbles something about Souji better not tell anybody of what he said or he'll make him commit seppku.

"Where's is the little brat anyway?"

They hear yelling and pig squeals approaching,

"Here he is! Right on cue!"

Saizo races around the corner and leaps up into Souji arms.

"There, there!" Souji grins.

Later, not so far behind, Tetsunami turns the corner and comes to a halt in front of Souji.

"Tetsunosuke, you shouldn't be wandering around the grounds like that. That is not was a page boy should be doing!"

Tetsunami starts.

"Page...boy?"

"I think Mr. Hijikata is getting impatient. Why don't you go make some tea for him or something?"

Tetsunami freaks out and screams.

"I'm a page! For Mr. Hijikata! Ooooooh!" She whimpers.

Later...

'A pageboy! A pageboy! That means I'll be in contact with Mr. Hijikata a lot! Oh man!'

Tetsunami puts a tiny bit of honey in Hijikata's tea. She then adds a little bit of ginger and stirs it a little. She sighs as she carries it to Hijikata. Hijikata was getting his shoulders rubbed by Souji. They both hear the sound of tea being carried. Carefully but confidently Tetsunami sets the tea down before Hijikata. She sits on her legs and knees, takes the cups and pours tea for both Hijikata and Souji. Both of them men watched her do all this with slight surprise. They take the cups from Tetsunami and sipped at it. Souji's eyes widen and he drowns the rest in two gulps and smiles.

"This tea's delicious, Tetsu! I love it!"

"You like it? It's just tea, Mr. Okita!" Tetsunami shrugs and refills Souji cup. Souji nods in thank and takes smaller sips to savor it. Hijikata meanwhile was taking small sips and nods.

"Very good, Ichimura. Strange though."

"Hmm?" Tetsunami cocks her head in curiosity.

"You serve and pour tea like a woman."

Tetsunami jumps a little and grins nervously. Tetsunami,being a girl before her parents die, was taught early by her mother how to serve tea as all mothers did with their daughters so they will know how to serve their future husbands. Tetsunami loved to be taught by her mother in cooking, sewing and other things. Especially when her father gave her great praise and snuck treats for her. Tetsunami nervously picks up the teapot and shakes her head.

"I-I don't think it really...I mean...is there a difference between a boy serving tea from a girl...AGH!"

Tetsunami in her nervousness accidently spills tea in Hijikata's lap. HOT tea in his lap!"

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Hijikata screamed.

Souji turns away spilling his own tea (not on himself) and tries really, really hard not to laugh holding his sides.

That evening...

Tetsunami was sulking and frowing to herself as she began to clean up the spilled tea.

"Tetsu! Don't be upset with yoursellf! It was a accident!" Souji reminded her.

Tetsunami sighs and looks at the soaking wet tea rag.

"Hmph, tell that to Hijikata!" She shot back. "Damn! He's the one who insulted me and made nervous! Served him right! I'll do it again if he insults me again!" Tetsunami growls.

"Oh, Hi there Mr. Hijikata!"

Tetsunami gasps in horror and turns slowly to look over her shoulder. Souji laughs at his prank and Tetsunami growls more. Once the tea was cleaned up Tetsunami and Souji sat by each other looking up at the sky.

"Why assign me to be Mr. Hijikata's page! He doesn't even like me!" Tetsunami kicks out one of legs outward with a bit of force.

Souji just pats Tetsunami on the back and gets up.

"Don't be afraid of Mr. Hijikata, Tetsu. He told me, " looks around. "That he thought you were adorable." Souji giggles.

Tetsunami gasps and looks up at Mr. Okita blushing who was walking away with his hands behind him. He then turns and smiles making Tetsunami blush even more.

"Any I think you are, too!"

Tetsunami blush lightens but remains there as she gives Souji a thankful smile. Tetsunami says good bye to Souji and gets up to clean herself up for dinner and bed. On her way, she thought while still blushing how a hard, but handsome man like Hijikata thought she was cute and how Souji thought she was cute too. Tetsunami giggles and places her hands on her warm cheeks.

TBC

Please Review! Post your questions, comments, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

I Was a "Page Boy"

November 14, 2005

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

Disclaimer: Peacemaker and all its characters belong to the wonderful Nanae Chrono.

Summary: We all know of the story of Tetsunosuke Ichimura and his life with the Shinsengumi. But here's a

what if! What if Tetsunosuke was a Tetsunami force to pretend she was a boy to stay within the walls of the Shinsengumi.

Tetsunami was a bit nervous. Heck, she was very nervous. After dinner, she was told to sleep in the sleeping quarters with the rest of the men. The men, Tetsunami thought, who created the jungles of limbs in their sleep and drape over there bodies. The last thing Tetsunami needed was for one of the men to accidentally drape their arms over her female body and dream "nice" dreams of a nice, young lady from Shimabara. So later that night after everyone was sleep Tetsunami quietly got up and went to the closet that she slept in the previous night. As she made her way there she jumped a bit as the sudden shout of a man having a rough dream. She stilled for a moment and continue to the closet.

"No one's looking..." She turns to look around.

A hand makes a grab for her and Tetsunami gasps and was whipped around to face her brother.

"Shhh, keep it down! Will ya'!"

Tetsunami glares and screams.

"TATSU!"

Tatsunosuke freaks out a bit and slaps a hand across her mouth.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" He hissed quietly.

Tetsunami and Tatsunosuke finally settled down. As Tatsunosuke began to prepare his bed Tetsunami questioned him.

"What the heck are doing here anyway?"

"I was preparing the bed for you. I figured you would fine this place a lot more comfortable."

"Oh."

"Don't worry it's fine. Good night, Tetsu."

"Night, Tatsu."

Tetsunami's eyes fly open. She sighs to herself and buries her face into her pillow.

'That dream again...'

She hears slight footsteps coming from the outside. She opens the closet sliding door and sees the shadow of man coming from outside.

"Tatsu! TATSU!"

Tetsunami fails to awake her brother and slips out the closet. She quietly opens the door and sees that Hijikata's room was lit.

"Huh? That's Hijikata's room!"

She quietly creeps closer on all fours to the room. She hears them talking but just barely so she crawls closer. The talking stops and Tetsunami freezes. Suddenly three kunais fly out the room and near Tetsunami. One of the kunai cuts Tetsunami. Tetsunami leaps away from the kunai and looks to the face of young man. He stares at her unblinking for a moment and closes the door.

"What was it?" asked Hijikata from inside.

"Nothing, just a llittle creature!"

Tetsunami brow twitches and body tenses.

"WHAAAT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING...AH!"

Hijikata pulls the doors apart and looks around in the empty night air!

"That voice just now." Closes doors.

Tatsnosuke had finally woke up and realized his sister was missing and went on almost instinctive search for her. And just in time caught and hid her from Hijikata's gaze.

"You know Tetsu, if you pull anymore stunts like! I just might not be able to keep up!"

"OR DID YOU REALLY WANT TO GIVE DYING A TRY!"

"OW! TATSU!"

"You might as well quite trying. We don't have any medicine for your brother's nerves here."

"I did nothing wrong! I thought he was robber or something!"

"What kind of robber robs a place full of samurai!" Tatsunosuke countered.

"Uh...oh..."

Ayumu smiles and shakes her head.

"That suspicious man...is a watcher. They go around gathering information. They also live as other people to gather information. To put it simply their spies."

"Wow, spies! That's awesome! I wonder what it's like!"

Tatsunosuke groans and bows his head in defeat. Ayumu looks at Tetsunami for a moment and frowns as she does this.

"Tetsu, I think it's time for you to get to bed now."

"sigh, Kay. Night Ayu."

"Night, Tetsu."

Tetsunami leaves and heads to bed.

"I'm very thankful for you being able to tend to my brother's wounds."

"Well, now this is interestin'!"

"Huh, what is?"

Ayumu smiles slyly and giggles.

"I thought your "brother" had the largest chest I ever seen. I bet that attracts a lot of attention."

"Yes, you have no idea..."

A moment passes.

"AGGH! W-WHAT! I MEAN...THAT IS..."

Ayumu holds her hand out. Tatsunosuke goes on his knees and bows his head to the ground.

"Please, Miss Ayu! You must keep what you just seen a secret!"

Ayumu sighs and folds her arms.

"Tatsunosuke, why are are keeping such a trivial thing from the Shinsengumi."

"I don't won't any of these men getting ideas about her. I don't want them to take advantage of her. I don't know these men as well as you do so I'm sure there are some men with high morals. But I just...I don't want to worry and..."

"Enough, Tatsu. sighs This is obviously a big brother's paranoid way in protecting his little sister. All right fine. I won't say a word. But...sooner or later. Somebody is going to notice the littlest thing about her."

Tatsunosuke lets out a breath of relief and nods.

"I understand your concern and I thank you. Good night Miss Ayumu."

Ayumu watches him leaves and giggles uncontrollably.

"Ha ha ha! This should be fun! I always wanted to know what it's like to have a baby sister."

The next morning Tetsunami got dress and followed the watcher around the grounds. Early that morning she watched the watcher (no pun intended) dress in a beautiful kimono.Tetsunami blushes slightly at his bare, pale chest and hides her face for awhile not to see

_'Whoa...he's...'_

That watcher finishes dressing and applies make up.

'_They also live as other people, gathering information...'_

When the watcher was finished he got up and checked himself out. He then armed himself with several kunai and placed it down his chest. Satisfied he leaves the room. Tetsunami waits awhile longer and enters the room and looks at the make up set. She looks at it admiring it and then thinks of idea.

Later that afternoon

Susumu the watcher was walking gracefully in his disguise of the day. Men stared at him adoringly while women looked on in awe and jealously. He finally reaches Masuya and begins to have a converstation with the man who was becoming a bit flustered by _his _beauty. Meanwhile, Tetsunami was in a light, light blue kimono with yellow goldfish in the bottom right corner and a goldfish on her back (not the other light blue one) from home (she kept them hidden when they moved into the Shinsegumi). She painted her lips light pink and also let her long hair down from its ponytail. She was watching Susumu converse with Masuya. A few boys her own age were eyeing her. Tetsunami ignored them and then notice a girl her own age in a pink kimono carrying a package out of the inn. The girl accidently bumps into a group of men with swords. One of the sneers and yells at her.

"Hey, watch it!"

The girl looks up and whimpers. She bows lightly and tries to move away. Two other men block her path and smile.

"Hey little girl! Do have any idea who you'd just bumped into?"

The girl begins to shake in fear and looks down at the ground. Masuya gently pushes Susumu-in-disguise away into the crowd. He then returns and begs the men not to bother the little girl and to get away from his shop. The men lash out at him and asked him what was he going to do about it. Tetsunami was boiling with rage on how three full grown samurai were picking on a little girl. She casually walks to the men and bumps into one of them. The man whips his head around and sees Tetsunami. Tetsunami covers her mouth with her kimono sleeve and flutters her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, sir!"

The man growls and grabs Tetsunami's wrist. He then brings down his face to hers and breathes his foul breath into her face. Tetsunami frowns and tries to pull away from the smell.

"You better be careful next time little girl! Or you'll be joining this little thing too."

Tetsunami smirks and suddenly bashes her skull against the man's sending him upwards and then down back again. She pulls apart the lower half of her kimono away to giver her legs more freedom, leaps up and kicks another man in his face. A man charges at her with his arms out to grab her but Tetsunami brings up her fist and slugs him. The man behind the girl watches this and pulls the girl closer to him. Tetsunami sees this and frowns.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Just settle down...this little girl is in big trouble and you don't want to become apart of it!"

Tetsunami rolls her eyes and looks back at the man recovering from their pain.

"I think I'm already in too deep, you moron!"

The man growls and draws back a fist but the girl throws back her package hitting him in the face canceling out the punch. Tetsunami pulls the girl away from him and winks at the girl smling slyly.

"Nice! Now it's my turn!"

She comes up to the man and uppercuts him sending him sprawling. When he went down Tetsunami grabs the girls hand and tries to make a run for it.

"C'mon, let's go!"

The man recovering from Tetsunami's head butt blocks their path and slams his sword into the earth. All goes quiet.

"Why you little bitch! You're going to pay!" He draws out his sword and point it at her and the girl.

The other two men follow his example and draw their swords. The girl clings to Tetsunami and whimpers. Tetsunami growls and holds her behind herself glaring at them men.

'Dammit...what now?"

"Hey, hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" a familiar, friendly voice called out.

Tetsunami turned her head to the side and her heart let out happy flip. Souji Okita!

'_Mr.Okita!_" She screamed happily in her head.

"And who the hell are you?"

"What do you care?" said another familiar voice.

This time is was Shinpachi.

"We're no one worth naming."

'_The cute one, too?_'

Tetsunami hears a gasp from behind her and turns to see the girl back in the arms of one the samurai.

"Alright, I got the girl so nobody..."

A large hand grabs the man's hand and sword pulls it up. It was Sanosuke.

"I think you got your sword point the wrong direction!"

Sanosuke draws back his other hand and punches the man. The man goes flying and crashes into a cart. The girl runs back to Tetsunami and she grins and gives the girl a wink.

"Everything's going to be okay, now."

"Excuse me ladies!"

The girls looks and see Souji waving at them from a alley.

"C'mon, this way."

Tetsunami nods, takes the girl's hand and takes her down the alley that Souji ran into leaving Shinpachi and Sanosuke to deal with the other two samurai. They ran away for awhile and rested in a deserted looking area. Souji breathes in deeply and smiles reassuringly at them.

"Now! That was exciting! Wasn't it."

Tetsunami nods.

"Thank you, sir. I wouldn't know what to do at that point!"

Souji giggles and places his hands on his hips mockingly.

"Goodness. I've never seen a girl fight like that before! You must have caused your parents grief with that personality!"

Tetsunami smirlks widely.

"Yeah, well!" Looks at the girl. "I can't stand it that somebody strong would bull over somebody who's weak!"

The girl smiles back at Tetsunami and nods. Tetsunami turns back to Souji. Her smile disappears and her face goes pale.

"Miss, is there something wrong..."

A man from behind raises his sword above Souji.

"Look out!"

Souji turns swiftly as the man's sword comes down. He stops the sword with his feet and kicks it away. This throws the man off balance but he recovers. Souji is ready for him and hits the man's swordhand away and pushes him against the wall. He then takes the man's smaller sword at his hip and presses it against his neck. Souji's eyes were thin slits. Tetsunami held the girl close to her causing the girl's head to come down on her chest. Tetsunami opened her closed tight eyelids and slowly looks at the situation. Without taking his eyes of the man Souji speaks.

"Young ladies...I think it's time for you to go."

Tetsunami takes in the scene for a bit and nods.

"Yes, sir. Uh...huh?"

The girl was already almost out of the alley. She turns and bows to Tetsunami in thanks and leaves. Tetsunami smiles and waves. She walks out the alley quickly when a thought hit her.

Hijikata! It was almost lunch! Tea!

"Oh! I have go make tea for Hijikata before lunch! I got to hurry!"

Tetsunami races home. Unknowing about the fate of the man that was facing Souji.

TBC

The Fight Scene Sucked! Please review! Thank you for all those wonderful reviews they were a huge help for my motivation!


	6. Chapter 6

I Was a "Page Boy"

December 8, 2005

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

Disclaimer: Peacemaker and all its characters belong to the wonderful Nanae Chrono.

Summary: We all know of the story of Tetsunosuke Ichimura and his life with the Shinsengumi. But here's a

what if! What if Tetsunosuke was a Tetsunami force to pretend she was a boy to stay within the walls of the Shinsengumi.

Tetsunami was running back and forth on hands and needs with a moist rag in the training hall. Next, she was feeding the pigs. She let out a wary sigh and watches them eat and grunt for a moment. Saizo turns from his food and leaps onto Tetsunami's lap. She blinks at him, he grunts back then lets out a happy squeal and snuggles Tetsunami's stomach. She smiles and giggles at his actions. She lifts him up and smiles at him.

"Thanks, Saizo! I needed that."

Saizo squeals happily and Tetsunami laughs and puts him down to finish feeding the pigs.

"I'm done feeding the pigs, Mr. Hijikata." Tetsunami announces.

Hijikata grimaces and looks away from her.

"You stink go wash yourself up!"

Tetsunami looks down with embarrassment and gets up to leave.

"Where's your response?"

"Sir!"

Tetsunami walks away a bit.

"Your works not done yet!"

Tetsunami sighs quietly to herself and nods.

"Yes, sir!"

She passes Souji with Saizo and bows quickly to them. Souji smiles and laughs softly. Tetsunami quickly cleans herself up and went around gathering dirty laundry sits down before the well and begins to scrub. Tatsunosuke and Ayumu watch her from a far. Ayumu was smiling.

"Your sister is a diligent worker, Tatsu. And Mr. Hijikata has been awfully hard on her."

Tatsu looks around a little and Ayumu laughs knowing he was making sure no one heard her.

"Yes, when are parents were alive she did many things to please them. After what happen she sort of slacked off and got into fights and such."

Ayumu nods in understanding and they continue watching Tetsunami for awhile. It was late afternoon and Tetsunami collapses on the warm ground from laundry. Her eyes stare at the still dirty laundry.

"Geez, cleaning clothes for over two-hundred to three-hundred men is the pits." She sighs.

Tetsunami stares into the sky when a pair of arms grabs her arms and lifts her up into the air. Tetsunami nearly shrieked when she looked down into the grinning face of Sanosuke. Shinpachi was next to him grinning also.

'_Geez, are they always together?_"

"Uh...Mr. Harada...Mr. Shinpachi...ooh? Is there something you want?"

"We were just wandering why you don't show your little face around the training hall unless your cleaning the floors?"

Tetsunami cocks her head and blinks at them.

"Well, I have been rather busy lately, thanks to Mr. Hijikata."

"Oh, that wet blanket?" Shinpachi grins and winks. "It's ok, come with us, Tetsie."

Tetsunami frowns.

"Don't call me that! And put me down!"

Shinpachi, Sanosuke and Tetsunami were in the training hall sparring. Tetsunami was dress in a chest protector and held a wooden sword. She faces Shinpachi and attacks. Shinpachi dodges each swipe and grins.

"Not bad! Just need to practice some more!"

Tetsunami stops and smiles.

"Really"

WHAP!

"Face."

"Ow!"

Tetsunami falls to the floor clutching her face. Shinpachi grins and pats her back and tells not to leaves herself open. A voice calls out to them and Shinpachi and Sanosuke acknowledges a man outside the door. Tetsunami recovers and looks up to see a man with his hair in a topknot. Tetsunami gives a once over. She was about to give herself her verdict when the man asks a question that she was related to.

"So what's all this about Hijikata having a new page?" He beams. "How cute is the little guy?"

Tetsunami quietly groans to herself and Shinpachi and Sanosuke look at each other with knowing glances.

"I'v been going around and so far know has fit the bill! But he must be a real pretty boy!"

Shinpachi and Sanosuke snicker and Tetsunami sighs.

"I mean he made the boy his page just like that! I also heard the boy makes delicious tea that makes him drool over him!"

Shinpachi and Sanosuke bust out laughing. Tetsunami blushes lightly at the comment of Hijikata drooling over "him". Suddenly the man goes serious and points a finger out at them.

"I know! He's good in bed!"

Tetsunami's face immediately went red all over from her neck to her forehead. The training hall goes quiet.

"You're free so shout whatever you want, but if Mr. Hijikata heard that he'll kill you!" Shinpachi coughs and smiles.

"The answer is here..."

Once again Sanosuke grabs Tetsunami by her wrist and lifts her up on her feet for display. The man jumps back a bit and looks her over.

"This is Mr. Hijikata tea master, Tetsunosuke Ichimura!"

Tetsunami still had a bit of blush from the man's previous comment as she bows her head slightly and looks up at the man. Now from the man's point of view he saw sparkles, pink bubbles and flowers floating about her. He trembles and clenches hit fist.

"He's...he's so CUTE! He's just...so cute!"

Shinpachi and Sanosuke's mouth dropped and they yelled out in shock. Tetsunami blush returns in full force as the man reaches out and pulls Tetsunami into a tight hug.

"He's big ol' head and his short little limbs! Just like a puppy!"

Tetsunami pushes herself out of his arms and backs up a bit away from the man. Shinpachi chuckles at the man's disappointed face.

"Now, now. Don't look at him that way. He's new here and you caught him by surprise!"

"Oh right, sorry." Looks at Tetsunami with a sincere face. "My name is Heisuke Todo. I'm real nut for cute things! Nice to meet you!"

"N-nice to meet you too. Um, I have to go now, um thank you for the lesson." Tetsunami gives them a quick bow and leaves.

Heisuke watches her leaves and grins.

'_He's sooo cute! Mr. Hijikata is so lucky! But he looks a little like a girl though. BUT THAT JUST MAKES HIM ALL THE CUTER!_"

Tetsunami quickly returns to her washing and begins to think to herself on how she should be careful of the over-friendly Heisuke. Later on that day, Tetsunami was finished with her chores and was heading to see if Ayumu needed any help. Hijikata dismissed her for the day after she had completed washing. She didn't realize she was so focused on Heisuke and her plans to avoid him that she breezed through them before Hijikata came to check on her. As she was walking she hears men starting a commotion.

"Hurry you don't want to miss this!"

"Mr. Okita?"

Tetsunami frowns.

'_Huh_?'

Tetsunami follows the voices and was met by a huge gust of wind in her face as she rounds the corner. She sees Souji with his hair in a ponytail and a sword in hand facing a man in a dark clothes. Their eyes never leaving the others.

"What the...hell?" She said out loud. "They're...they're...MR.HIJIKATA..."

Tetsunami is suddenly grabbed by her shirt. She turns to see Sanosuke watching the strange man and Souji.

"This feeling...its been awhile?"

Shinpachi nods.

"Yeah I've been thirsting for it!"

Tetsunami looks at the two men strangely.

"WHAT! What are you two talking about?"

Suddenly the strange man and Souji change stances and a brush of wind rushes between rustling up their clothes. the wind dies down and the man speaks.

"White."

Tetsunami frowns.

"If you a least put on a red loincloth then you will seem a bit more manly."

Souji smirks.

"What about you, that black practically looks like a funeral."

Silence.

'_WHAT!_' Tetsunami thought.

Suddenly there was bursts of laughter coming from Souji, Shinpachi and Sanosuke. Tetsunami looks around and back and forth in confusion.

"Tetsie! You didn't know?"

"No! I never seen him before!"

"Hajime Saito. Third unit captain! He's always been around that fact of the matter is you didn't know!"

'_Always been around! I hope he didn't see anything suspicious of me!_'

"Not your fault for knowing. He's doesn't really stand out much!"

"But..but I feel that he's pretty powerful! I bet he and Mr. Okita would be dead if they were to go at against one another."

Shinpachi and Sanosuke looked at each other and gave her a impressed smile.

"Good eye, Tetsie. Hajime is right up there with Mr. Okita!"

"Yeah, but that guy has no motivation! Plus "that"!"

"Yeah, "that"!"

Tetsunami frowns again.

"And what is "that"?"

"Yes, what is "that"?" A voice in Tetsunami's ear asks.

Tetsunami freezes and slowly turns to the straight face of Hajime Saito. She lets out a yelp and back away from him.

"How did you...?"

"So what did you two mean by "that"?"

Shinpachi and Sanosuke flinch and began to panic. Suddenly they point at Tetsunami who jumps back at the sudden turn of attention.

"Is he haunted!"

Hajime slowly looks down at Tetsunami and looks at her for a moment. Tetsunami becomes nervous under his gaze.

" I see a dark shadow behind you. Yes, this shadow has been troubling you has it?"

"Huh?" Tetsunami stares back.

"If you excuse me there are some things that I must attend to. Good day."

The three watch as he slowly turns away from them. Tetsunami watches him for a few moments then moves after him.

"Hey, wait!"

"Address you superiors with respect!"

Tetsunami flinches and then leans back away from Hajime's face who was now leaning forward.

"Incidentally, might you be hungry? I want noodles."

Tetsunami suddenly finds herself at the noodle shop watching Hajime slurp up noisily his noodles. Tetsunami watches him in confusion and anger. Hajime finishes and gets up from the table.

"Um, about what you said..."

"Thank you for the meal."

Hajime gets up and walks out the shop. Tetsunami gets up also and follows him.

"Mr. Saito? Wait!"

They walked and walked till the came to a more abandoned part of the city. Hajime stops for a moment and brings a hand up to his face.

"There was a assassination attempt here. From about a year ago."

They continue onwards to another site where he announces another assassination attempt. They continue on. Hajime stops and looks at a house he then opens the sliding door and walks in. Tetsunami follows and stops dead in her tracks as she covers her mouth and feels her lunch nearly come back into her throat. On the ground was a decomposing body. Hajime had his hand up to his face again over the body.

"He was eighteen years old. He was framed by a close friend for a crime he didn't commit. He fled from his homeland and came here to Kyoto. But as ronin he found no place to call home and in despair committed suicide here."

Tetsunami struggles to keep from vomiting.

"Y-you saw all that?"

"I did in indeed. I can hear the voice of those not of this world and at times I can even speak to them. However, I cannot converse to the spirit that is haunting you."

Tetsunami finally looks up and stares in bewilderment at Hajime.

"I do not know who it is. But it means that he is still alive."

Tetsunami and Hajime leave the home of the dead man and head back towards headquarters. Tetsunami is shaken over the things she had seen learned about Hajime. She looks up at the gloomy man from the corner of her eyes.

'_He's a little creepy and not handsome at all but...That creepiness is was makes Mr. Saito so intriguing that you can help but get to know him. And...he also says somethings about my past. Is the dark shadow he was talking about...is it..._'

"Ichimura!"

Tetsunami is pulled out of her thoughts and looks at the angry the face of Mr.Hijikata.

"Who told you can leave the ground?"

Tetsunami was about to speak but didn't want to point fingers at Hajime.

"Young Ichimura was with me, Hijikata. I apologize and take the blame."

Mr. Hijikata grunts and sighs.

"Fine." He looks back to Tetsunami and points at her. "I'll let you off with a warning. Don't go wandering off unless someone of asks you to run errand or for whatever the reason!"

"Yes sir! It won't happen again!"

Hijikata turns and leaves. When he is out of sight Tetsunami looks up at the man and grins.

"Thank you so much! Bye, Mr. Saito." Tetsunami bows and leaves.

Hajime watches her go and places a hand underneath his chin.

"Hmm, for a boy he has a feminine air around him. Even through his actions."

TBC...

Sorry for the long wait everybody! I should become up to speed for now!Please review! Tetsunami been checking out a lot of guys!


	7. Chapter 7

I Was a "Page Boy"

December 15, 2005

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

Disclaimer: Peacemaker and all its characters belong to the wonderful Nanae Chrono.

Summary: We all know of the story of Tetsunosuke Ichimura and his life with the Shinsengumi. But here's a

what if! What if Tetsunosuke was a Tetsunami force to pretend she was a boy to stay within the walls of the Shinsengumi.

Once again Tetsunami was cleaning the huge training hall on hands and knees. She was starting to master it more and was cleaning it real fast. Unfortunately, the rag was going to slow for speedy Ichimura so it went in between Tetsunami's legs causing her to fall face forward. She stays like that for awhile till she rolls over and looks up at the ceiling. She then looks over to the other side of the room and groans.

"Oooh, man!"

'_I still have to do the other half of this stupid training hall...ergh!_'

Tetsunami pops back up and rushes over the floor. She slips again and this time she flies out the open sliding door and falls outside. She groans in pain and rubs her head. She then hears voices from around the corner. She gets up and walks to the voices. Tetsunami peers around the corner and sees Shinpachi, Heisuke and Sanosuke talking with a man with glasses. They were talking about breakfast.

"Anyway, what this about a new page?" The man asks.

'_That my cue to leave..._' thought Tetsunami.

"Oh, our new puppy! He's right over there!" Heisuke pointed.

"Oh!"

"Speak of the devil!"

Shinpachi and Sanosuke chase after Tetsunami as she tries to make a run for it. She was grabbed by the back of her shirt.

"Hey! What's going on!"

Shinpachi and Sanosuke drag her back to the man with the glasses.

"Here Mr. Yamanami!"

Tetsunami was brought up front from behind the men. The man starts for a moment and looks down at her. He rest his hands on his knees to gain a more closer look at her.

'_Whew, he's blind as a bat...he hopefully won't notice anything..._'

"Oh, Tetsunosuke is it!"

"Uh, yeah."

"My name is Keisuke Yamanami. I don't mind if you casually call me Sannan. By the way..."

Yamanami rises up from the ground and grabs Tetsunami from under her arm pits and lifts her up. He beams up at her.

"How adorable. We never had such a adorable member before!"

Tetsunami flinches.

"Isn't he the cutest little thing!" Heisuke adds in agreement.

Tetsunami flinches again.

"Well, how old are you little Tetsunosuke? Ten years? Eleven years?"

Tetsunami grins angerily at him.

'_If I wasn't keeping such a low profile I would kick you in the...TETSUNAMI! DON'T TEMPT YOURSELF!_'

"I'm fifteen."

Moment of silence.

"Oh...I see, perhaps my glasses were clouded."

"Don't worry your glasses weren't clouded!"

"Anybody else would of thought so."

Tetsunami lets out a sigh.

"No, no! It was wrong of me say so, Tetsunosuke."

Tetsunami looks up at Yamanami and notices the abacus in his hand.

"Hey, that abacus?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you in bookkeeping?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Shinpachi and Sanosuke warned.

"Idiot, don't say that to him?" Heisuke shouted.

"Well, for some reason I find calculating quite soothing. Especially when I'm boiling up with rage."

The trio behind Tetsunami begin to shiver. Tetsunami turns her head to look at them.

"Why are you guys shivering?" She asks.

"This is one of the Shinsengumi's..."

"Powerful vice commanders!"

"Vice commander?"

"WHAT! Where on earth have you been all this time! That demon vice commander has been running amok since you gone!"

Tetusnami had Yamanami pinned beneath and was shouting at him. Suddenly a hand grabs her from her shirt and she is greeted by dirt.

"Apologize now! Make it fast! Make it loud! Make it now!"

"OW!"

"Now, now settle down." Yamanami said as he dusts himself off.

"Listen, " Tatsu hisses "The doings of the Shinsengumi are decided by vice commander Hijikata and vice commander Yamanami with the commander!"

Tetsunami thinks for a moment and her face is filled with realization.

"Oh, I didn't know."

"I didn't know doesn't cut it!"

Tetsunami gets up on her knees and scratches the back of her head.

"Well, I would liked it better if he was the only vice commander!"

Everyone except Yamanami mouthes just dropped in shock.

"Being a page for Mr. Yamanami would be ok!" Tetsunami beamed at Yamanami making him smile.

"What the heck do you think your saying! Apologize!"

"Why?"

"It's fine."

"Huh?"

"Thanks to you I feel a little bit confident. Thank you Tetsunosuke. Well, I must get going."

Yamanami rises and leaves.

"See ya' later, Sannan!" Tetsunami waves.

Tatsunosuke lets out a breath of relief and grumbles to himself. The trio further explain the situation and express their views and opinions with Tetsunami. Tetsunami sighs and announces that she was going help Ayumu in the kitchen.

"Ayu! Hey! Need any help! Mr. Hijikata and them are busy!"

Ayumu looks up from her cutting and grins.

"Why yes, I sure do Tetsu. I be with you in second."

Tetsunami walks in and sits on a large basket of rice. She opens up her shirt and fixes her wrappings. Ayumu walks in with a list, sets down the list and helps with Tetsunami and her attire. Tetsunami smiles at Ayumu in thanks. Since that incident with her brother Ayumu and Tetsunami had gotten very close and looked at one another as sisters. Ayumu was a big help when it came to hiding her "unique" chest and her "times-of-the months". Tetsunami giggles when she remembered that close call a few days ago. She was serving tea to Hijikata one day and all of the sudden she dropped the tray and doubled over in pain. Menstrual pains. Tetsunami whimpered in pain and fright. Fortunately, Ayumu was passing by and immediately set to explaining to Hijikata how Tetsunami overate at breakfast. HIjikata was a bit annoyed and told Ayumu to only give him one serving of breakfast. That lasted for a long time to Tetsunami's dismay but that incident made her more aware of herself. When Ayumu finished Tetsunami's wrappings she hands her a list.

"We ran out of a few items for dinner tonight. Be a good "boy" and go fetch some of them for me?" Ayumu winks.

Tetsunami grins and gives her a two-fingered salute and takes the list.

"Will do!"

Tetsunami leaves the room in a sprint.

Tetsunami was holding a basket close to her chest and was going over the which. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the girl from the other day passing by. The girl looks at Tetsunami for a moment and frowns a bit. She then walks over for a closer look. Tetsunami still doesn't notice her and continues to mutter to herself. Realization fills the girl's face and she begins to tug at Tetsunami's close. Tetsunami growls and whips around.

"WHAT! I'm trying to think here so...oh?"

Tetsunami looks at the startled girl in the face and then grins.

"Hey, you're that girl! Hi, how are you?"

The girl gives Tetsunami a nod and looks her up and down. Tetsunami cocks her head and looks at her close.

"Oh, this? Heh, heh! It's a long story..."

A few moments later Tetsunami and Saya are sitting in front of of shrine. Tetsunami was explaining her situation to Saya and Saya nodded her head and giggled with her at her stories. When Tetsunami finishes she looks up to the sky and sighs.

"Yep, so now I have to keep a low profile and let me tell you it's pretty difficult but I get by. By the way I'm Tetsunami or Tetsunosuke." She laugh.

Saya smiles at Tetsunami and bends down to grab a stick. She then begins to write. Tetsunami watches her write.

"_My name is Saya_." She wrote.

"Saya, huh? That's a cute name."

"_You're lucky that your brother is able to take care of you._"

Tetsunami blinks and looks at Saya.

"Do you have a brother or someone to take care of you?"

Saya's eyes saddens and she writes again.

"_Dead. Killed_."

Tetsunami saddens herself and looks at Saya.

"Your whole family...Saya? Is...is that why you can't talk."

It's quiet for a moment. Tetsunami shifts about.

"I lost my parents, too. They were killed also by a Choshu clansmen. I never thought much of their deaths. I was sad of course but...lately since I've joined the Shinsengumi I've been having these ideas of avenging their deaths. Maybe, since I'm pretending to be a boy I could train myself to become stronger and find the killer who killed my parents. I know a bit of swordfighitng since I've been studying it up on it but I thought it was impossible for me because I'm a girl.

Saya thinks of what Tetsunami said and writes again.

"_You have many possibilities. Despite being a girl and the danger. I envy you._"

Saya becomes more sad. Tetsunami begins to worry.

"Saya...Hey!"

Saya jumps at Tetsunami's shout as Tetsunami jumps up and gets in front of her.

"You want me to show you a trick that my dad taught me!"

Tetsunami walks away from Saya and the steps counting her steps. She then turns and pulls a coin from her pocket. She draws back her hand and throws the coin. The coin goes over Saya's head and into the offering box. Saya claps and laughs excitedly and Tetsunami laughs with her and waves. Saya suddenly stops and looks down. Tetsunami stops laughing herself and walks up to Saya.

"Saya? What's wrong..."

Saya suddenly gets up and looks at Tetsunami. Tetsunami is surprised by the look in Saya face. Saya was very upset and tears were briming her eyes. She whimpers and runs away from Tetsunami.

"What! Wait a minute! Saya!"

Saya continues running till she was out of sight. Tetsunami looked very worried.

"What's wrong, Saya?


	8. Chapter 8

I Was a "Page Boy"

February 18, 2006

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

Disclaimer: Peacemaker and all its characters belong to the wonderful Nanae Chrono.

Summary: We all know of the story of Tetsunosuke Ichimura and his life with the Shinsengumi. But here's a

what if! What if Tetsunosuke was a Tetsunami force to pretend she was a boy to stay within the walls of the Shinsengumi.

"HoooooWaaaa!"

Sanosuke Harada brings down his sparring spear and it connects to another spear. Holding the spear was the young Ichimura. Tetsunami had her teeth gritted tightly together in concentration as she tries to hold off the man's monstrous strength. Sanosuke grins down at her.

"It's that all you got, puppy boy!"

Tetsunami grins and smiles sweetly.

"Oh no, Mr. Harada! I'm just getting started!"

Tetsunami suddenly falls back causing Sanosuke to bowl over her and roll onto his back. Tetsunami immediately gets up but due to her inexperience with the spear drops it. As she was about to pick it up Sanosuke's shadow appears over her. Tetsunami looks up and sees Sanosuke raise his spear over her, Tetsunami looks down between his legs and sees it lying there. She smirks slyly.

"Hey, Sano guess what! In the footrace the winner gets a helping of Ayumu's special okowa rice!"

"What! Ayu's special okowa rice..."

Sanosuke begins to drool and Tetsunami grabs her spear's end and slams it up in-between his legs into his groin. Sanosuke chokes and freezes. Mr. Kondo, Mr. Yamanami and several other men grimaced and had sympathetic looks on their faces. Sanosuke's knees hit the ground as he doubles over cupping his groin choking in pain. Tetsunami stands up and dusts herself off looking down at Sanosuke.

"Heh!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Well, well, well! We just witnessed history in the making! Tetsunosuke Ichimura wins the spear-fighitng event! Well done, Tetsunosuke!"

Tetsunami just grins and places her hands behind her head.

'_Let's not tell him that he was also beaten by a amateur spear-fighting girl, hehheh_!' She thought.

"Thank you, Mr. Kondo! Excuse me..."

Tetsunami turns and begins to clean up the mess. Shinpachi and Heisuke were snickering and poking fun at Sanosuke as they try to help him. Tetsunami is joined by Ayumu and she leans over to whisper something in her ear. Tetsunami nods and returns to cleaning much quicker. Once she had all the spears picked up she was passing the doors. Tetsunami was beaming to herself when she hears a voice.

"Well now, aren't proud of yourself?"

Tetsunami turns to see Susumu leaning against the gate. Tetsunami cocks her head and grins.

"Maybe."

"Hmph, I don't think that win was worthy of praise since it was something a girl would do!"

Tetsunami was about to whirl on him and tell him off. But she calmly walked passed and stops.

"This from the watcher who uses the guise of a girl to easily perform his duties...I say that girls don't get all the credit they deserve!"

Susumu glares at her then walks away. Tetsunami was doing a very alluring, happy dance in her head as she walks off. Later on, Tetsunami is eating a bowl of of Ayumu's special okowa rice with a happy face.

"Oh, Ayu-nee! You got to teach me how to cook this stuff! It's totally awesome!"

Ayumu laughs as she scoops a big helping of it into a polished wooden box. Tetsunami sees this and swallows her rice.

"Hey, Ayu-nee?That's the big helping! It's huge!"

Ayumu nods then begins to pout.

"Yes. It was going to be a big surprise but you ruined it little "mister"!"

Tetsunami giggles.

"Awww, come on! At least now the footrace is going to be more entertaining, huh?"

Ayumu nods and laughs with Tetsunami.

A large rally of men were line up preparing for the footrace. Some were agruing and boasting.

"Everyone! Do your best, now!"

Sanosuke smirks.

"Thanks for the okowa rice!"

Heisuke glares at Sanosuke.

"Yeah, say that AFTER you won it!"

A dispute nearly erupts but was calmed by Mr. Yamanami and Shinpachi's two cents of the race. Mr. Kondo grabs their attention and sets them off. Everyone was in shock to see Shinpachi and Mr.Yamanami cut in first in the beginning of the race. Tetsunami was lying on her back giggling at the voices of the men. Souji walks in.

"Oh, hello Tetsu. I see that you didn't want to join in the footrace."

Tetsunami grins and sits up.

"Heh! Why run in the race for one giant helping of Ayu-nee's special okowa rice when I can make some for myself anytime I want it!"

"Wow, you can make it by yourself?"

Tetsu blushes a little and nods.

"Yeah, but to tell you the truth it really isn't as good as Ayu's."

Souji giggles.

"Mr.Okita?"

"Yes?"

"What made you want to become stronger?" Tetsunami asked.

"I mean...well...remember when we first sparred I told you about the man that killed my parents. Since then I been trying to get stronger but I didn't truly know the reason why I wanted to be strong. Then Hijikata said that I should never learn the sword of vengeance. After that I began to think. Maybe I wanted to be stronger so that if I see that man again I'll kill him. but the thought frightens me a little..."

Souji sighs and sits down beside Tetsunami.

"Tetsu...I'm afraid that...my answer isn't the same as your answer. The reason someone takes up the sword and the reason for which one takes up the sword is different from person to another. For some it is a good or for others it is horrible thing. But give it time. The true reason will come to you."

Tetsunami looks at Souji for a moment then smiles.

"Thank you, Mr.Okita. Hey!"

Tetsunami gets up and rushes to the sword rack. She takes the sword and holds it out to Souji.

"Let's have our own contest right here, right now, huh?"

Souji looks at him in surprise but laughs a little.

"You ceretainly are a strange one for challenging someone like me!"

"Let's see I have forty red headbands..."

Tetsunami was preparing for the milei competition.

"Hey can I join the competition?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

Tetsunami spots Souji and a group of a little children.

"Hey! Mr. Okita!" Tetsunami called out.

"Oh, hello Tetsu. I see you're preparing for the competition. Good work."

"Who are they?"

"Children silly! I invited a few of the children to join the festival today."

"Are you apart of the Shinsengumi, too?" asked one of the children.

"You bet?" Tetsu beamed.

"But you're shorter than my big brother!"

Tetsunami frowns at the young boy.

"Hey you..."

"Say," a little girl spoke out "You remind me of my ane-san!"

"I do?"

"Yeah, she helped me when this mean boy was picking on me!"

Tetsunami grins and starches behind her head.

"Ah, by the way, Tetsu, you have a vistor."

"For me?"

Saya appears from behind a tree.

"She was standing in front of the gate unsure of herself. So I brought her along."

Tetsunami walks to Saya.

"Saya...about the other day. I believe I said something that hurt you...I'm sorry."

Saya shakes her ehad and takes Tetsunami's hand and draws in her palm.

"I'm...sorry..."

"No, no it's all my fault you don't have to apologize."

"Tetsu," Souji steps in. "If neither of fault then you can just start all over and become friends, right?"

Tetsunami nods.

"He's right, Saya. Let's be friends for now on!"

Saya smiles softly and nods.

"Heeey, what's with the girlfriend all of the sudden?" Sanosuke asks.

"Oooh, Puppy Boy's got a girlfriend?"

"I hope you're ready to show off to your girl!"

Tetsunami and Saya blinks at them, look at each other and laughs.

"Yeah," winks at Saya and pulls her close to her. Saya giggles and playfully bats her eyes at Tetsunami.

"Oh course I will!"

"Right on, see ya soon!" The trio leave the two.

"Saya, I'm going to be strong but I will still get mad and sad. I hope you'll be there for me. I promise that I won't do anything to hurt."

Tetsunami hold out her pinky finger.

"Friends?"

Saya nods and hooks her pinky with Tetsunami's.

A few days passed since the melee competition. Tetsunami was following her big brother through the market. Tetsunami lefts out a breath of relief.

'It's nice to be outside, thank you Ayu-nee.'

Tatsunosuke peers over some produce intently and calculates inside his head. Tetsunami looks across from the stands and sees a swordshop. Tetsunami cocks her head and walks over. She sets her basket down and looks inside. a man and the store owner were discussing a sword the man was examining.

'Wow, it would be cool to have a sword! Maybe two!'

"The price for that sword would come to five yo!"

'Gah, expensive!'

Tetsunami's eyes catches her attention on a short sword on display.

'Well, maybe getting a short sword would be cheaper and besides it will match my height...eck, I sound like that cheapskate..."

Tetsunami reaches and grabs the sword. Another sword grabs the sword at the same time. Tetsunami turns her head at her. Tetsunami nearly gasped and could feel a slight blush rise. The blush fully comes out when the boy smirks at her.

"Choosing a short sword than a normal sword? You're a odd one."

Tetsunami snaps out of daze and scowls at him. She was about to make a retort but noticed the sword on his hip. She flushes and glares.

"Why? There a problem?" Tetsunami asks.

"Not really...so, let go!"

"Nuh huh, you let go?"

"Don't be stupid! This sword will be wasted on you!"

"Excuse me! If you're so high and mighty let's see you sword!"

"What...are...you...doing!"

"it better be good one!"

"Quit it!"

"Let me see it!"

"Stop it, you bastard!"

The boy holds his sword away from her then suddenly pauses in thought. Tetsunami frowns then jumps in surprise when the boy holds out his sword to her.

"If you want to look at here. Although, a brat like you couldn't possibly draw it."

"Oh yeah..."

Tetsunami takes the sword and tries to draw it. She grunts and growls as she tries to pull it out of is scabbard.

"What the hell?"

"See, your puny arms couldn't possibly...ugh!"

Tetsunami grins slyly at the boy whose face was now connected to the sword.

"Oooh, so this is how you use it!"

The boy and Tetsunami begin to glare and growl at each other. The man purchasing a sword looms over them.

"Sorry to interupt your whelps but your interupting business."

"OUT OF THE WAY, YOU WHELP!"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY WHELP HERE!"

"BEAT IT YOU DUMB LITTLE RUNTS!"

In a flash, the boy draws his sword and lashes at the man. He then sheathes his sword. Tetsunami eyes widen in amazement. The man's sleeve falls.

"Don't group me together with that little runt."

'He did a quick draw with that sword! He's amazing and so cool!"

Tatsunosuke had just made his purchases when there was a large crash.

"Tetsu...?"

"What was that?"

"Sounds like little ones again."

"Oh no...Tetsu...not again..."

Inside the sword shop the man was raging mad. The boy had his hand on his face. Tetsunami puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes at the boy who was in inner turmoil.

"Not my problem! Ack..."

Tetsunami and the boy's head were smashed together then were slammed into floor.

"My dear sir my humble apologies for the both of them!"

Tatsunosuke began to grovel and apologize profusely till the man grew frustrated. Tetsunami moans in pain and lifts her head.

"That hurt, Tatsu! And what are you groveling for!"

"Shut up, once again you're causing trouble!"

"It wasn't me it was him! He did it!"

"That's enough!"

Same spectators were outside and were gathering they begin talks and were siding with Tatsu's story. The man becomes flustered and stomps out of the shop. Tatsunosuke apologies to the store owner. The boy leaves the shop in silence.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going? We're not finished yet!" Tetsunami screamed.

The boy continues walking without looking back. Tetsunami hmphs to herself.

"Man, what's his deal?"

Tetsunami was explaining to Ayumu the day's events. Ayumu smiles and shakes her head as Tetsunami rants.

"And he dares call me a whelp! That slant-eyed goblin cat!"

Ayumu grins and waves a spoon at Tetsunami.

"Now, now. Settle down Tetsu. C'mere and help me mold out these here rice balls."

Tetsunami sighs and begins to mold.

"He called my arms puny!"

"Oh, Tetsu enough! You're been going on and on over this boy. You're even startin' to repeat yourself."

Tetsunami glares at Ayumu and slaps a rice ball on the counter. Ayumu grins slyly and leans into Tetsu's ear.

"He's good lookin' ain't he!"

Tetsunami squeaks and squishes her rice ball. Her face was glowing pink.

"HELL NO, HE AIN'T!"

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

I Was a "Page Boy"

July 06, 2006

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

Disclaimer: Peacemaker and all its characters belong to the wonderful Nanae Chrono.

Summary: We all know of the story of Tetsunosuke Ichimura and his life with the Shinsengumi. But here's a

what if! What if Tetsunosuke was a Tetsunami force to pretend she was a boy to stay within the walls of the Shinsengumi.

Tetsunami was sweeping in the yard. She was in her own thoughts till Saizo bounds up to her and squeals. She bends down and pets Saizo's back. Saizo grunts appriciately then hops into her lap. Tetsunami sighs and stops petting.

"I...I just can't stop, Saizo."

"Buku?"

Tetsunami sighs and looks ahead in a daze.

'That stupid slant...'

"Hellooooooooo, Puppyboy-chan!"

Arms wrap around Tetsunami's middle and she is lifted up and pressed against someone's chest.

"H-Hey! What the hell?"

Saizo falls out of Tetsunami's lap and rolls out onto the ground. He growls at the culprit which was Heisuke. Heisuke was currently nuzzling Tetsunami's cheek.

"Why are you so mopey! You're too cute for that!"

"Heisuke! Let go you're freaking me out!"

Saizo growls and charges at Heisuke and bites down on his foot.

"Yeow!"

Heisuke releases Tetsunami to tend to his bitten foot. Tetsunami grabs her broom and begins to swing it at him.

"You bastard! I don't want you feeling up on me!"

"But you're sooooo cute!" Heisuke pouts as he flees for his life.

"Gahhh! Got to hell!"

"Buki, buki!" 'Yeah!' Saizo grunts.

Tetsunami chases Heisuke around the yard. Mr. Kondo walks out into the open as Heisuke races by.

"Say, what's all this commotion?"

Tetsunami raises the broom and throws it like a spear. At that moment Mr.Kondo turns his face towards her line of fire and the broom connects to his forehead. Heisuke and Tetsunami gasp in shock and fear as their commander collapses.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaaa! This is nothing! Nothing to worry about!""

Tetsunami looks up and grimaces at the huge knot on Mr.Kondo forehead. She whimpers and bows her head.

"I'm so very sorry, Mr.Kondo. I was just..." Tetsunami blushes lightly. "Have a lot of things on my mind lately."

Mr.Kondo folds his arms and looks up at the ceiling looking for a answer. A revealaiton dawns on him and he smiles.

"You've done enough work for today. Here, why don't you go out and by me some sugar candy! I just love that cheap taste!"

"B-but...(sighs) Yes sir."

"Let's see...brown sugar candy...brown sugar candy...Oh there's one!"

Tetsunami runs up to a man with rows of candy on display!

"Hey mister..."

"Hey, kid. What can I do for ya'?"

"I would like..."

"Give me all the sugar candy that you have left!"

"WHAT?"

The man gives her the brown sugar candy to a girl in a orange kimono.

"Wait a minute! I want some to!" Tetsunami yelled.

"Sorry, son. But this lady here bought all of it!"

"But..." Tetsunami started.

"Hey."

Tetsunami turns and glares at the girl.

"If you want some so badly I can give you a bag, little boy!"

"Who the...oh..."

Tetsunami catches a glimpse of the girl standing next to the other girl.

"Saya! Is that you?"

Tetsunami, Saya and the girl who was named Hana sat on the steps.

"I would never I have guessed that YOU were a friend of Saya's." Hana takes one the bags of candy and gives one to Tetsunami. "Here ya' go."

Tetsunami shakes her head.

"Nah, it's okay."

"Oh no, I insist. Besides I was getting them for my shamisen teacher. She's pretty senile. I don't think she can tell brown sugar from mint." Hana giggles and winks.

Tetsunami laughs along with her.

"A shamisen teacher, huh? I learned a little of that from my mother...oh." Tetsunami covers her mouth.

"You? Why would your mother teach you something like that?"

"Uh, well you see...uh my mom really liked music so she taught me a few songs."

"Oh, I see. Say when you said "liked" does that mean your mother is..."

Tetsunami grins sadly and nods.

"Yeah, she's gone. Along with my dad."

Saya bows her head as did Hana. Tetsunami scratches her head behind her back and leaps up starling the two girls.

"Say I have an idea! Have you two gone to the shrine for prayer yet?"

Both girls shook their head no. At the temple Hana shakes the rope and says her prayer. When she looks up she realizes that Tetsunami and Saya were no where near her. She turns and sees them facing one another. Tetsunami nods to Saya and Saya nods back. They turn and toss their coin to the prayer box. Both coins make it in. Hana cheers and turns back to them. They grin. It soon grew dark and the lanterns were lit. They explored the different games. Hana kept latching herself onto Tetsunami making her nervous and blush slightly at Hana's flirting. Saya giggles and ignored the wrathful glares and pleas of help from Tetsunami. The three girls decided to rest a bit and eat dangoes. When they ran out Hana volunteered to get some more but now without wiping a bit paste from Tetsunami's cheek. Tetsunami sighs as Hana leaves and Saya giggles.

"Darn you, Saya! You could've helped you know!"

Saya takes Tetsunami's hand and draws in the palm of it.

'I'm sorry! But it was kind of funny!' She wrote.

Tetsunami pouts.

"It won't be funny when she suddenly confesses she's in love with me and wants to have my babies!"

Saya laughs aloud softly as Tetsunami herself giggles.

"But seriously, Saya. I think we should..."

"HEY!"

Tetsunami and Hana looked up to see Hana confronted by three men. One of the men yells at her about getting his robe wet with the drinks. Hana apologizes and confronts them about their faults. They get mad at her and grab her wrist. Tetsunami was about to go help Hana but Saya held her back and shakes her head. Tetsunami frowns but hears a loud, familiar voice.

"It was such a fun and happy evening and now it's ruined!"

"Three grown men ganging up on one little girl? We can't overlook that!"

It was Sanosuke and Shinpachi. Tetsunami blinks for a minute and smiles softly.

'Thank goodness!'

Sanosuke and Shinpachi put on a good show and ran off the three men. Then they cleared the street of the spectaors to go back to what they were doing. Tetsunami turns to Saya and smiles. Saya returns a smile of relief. They run up to Hana.

"Hey are you alright, Hana?"

"Oh, yeah. I am."

Hana turns back at the retreating forms of the two samurai. Tetsunami cocks her head.

"Hey, Hana? Are you okay?"

Hana squeals and claps her hands together.

"Those guys...are so cool! Especially that big tall one!"

Tetsunami rolls her eyes.

"Oh, those two. I sort of know them! They're no big deal!"

Hana grabs Tetsunami's hands and pushes her face close to hers.

"Tetsunosuke! You have to introduce me to that tall one!"

"What! Why?"

Hana blushes and twirls around holding her face.

"I'm going to grow up and be his bride!"

"WHAAAAAT!"

Saya giggles and tries to hide it face.

"You're going to support me right Saya?"

Saya smiles nervously as Tetsunami grins and snickers.

The next day Tetsunami was once again doing her favorite chore of feeding the pigs. Saizo was happily trotting at her heels. Tetsunami was carrying a bucker of pig food when she spots the trio standing by the well. She grins slyly and walks up to them.

"Hey!"

They look up and grin. Heisuke blushes and made out to hug her when Saizo places himself between him and her and growls. Heisuke smiles nervously and sits back down. Tetsunami's smile widens and walks up to Sanosuke.

"You guys were really something last night at the festival. Especially that girl you saved."

"Oh, you were there at the festival, Tetsu?" asked Shinpachi.

"Was that your girlfriend puppy boy?" Asked Sanosuke with a grin.

Tetsunami shakes her head.

"Nah, she isn't. I have that other girl that doesn't talk. Anyway, she was pretty impressed by you."

"Really?"

Tetsunami nods.

"She was so moved by you saving her that she wants to become your wife!"

Sanosuke's eyes widen in shock.

"Whaaaat?"

Heisuke and Shinpachi fell to the ground laughing.

"Well what do you know! The idiot got himself a little girl!"

"SHUT UP!" Sanosuke growls and puts both Heisuke and Shinpachi in a headlock.

Tetsunami shakes her head and watches them. She then blushes and turns.

'Those guys are so amazing. But...not as amazing as you...goblin cat..."

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

I Was a "Page Boy"

August 19, 2006

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

Disclaimer: Peacemaker and all its characters belong to the wonderful Nanae Chrono.

Summary: We all know of the story of Tetsunosuke Ichimura and his life with the Shinsengumi. But here's a

what if! What if Tetsunosuke was a Tetsunami force to pretend she was a boy to stay within the walls of the Shinsengumi.

I would just like to apologize for the long overdue delay in the story. My mom took my laptop away and I couldn't work on the story as I want to. But, I would like to say thank you for all the hits and reviews.

Saizo and his fellow piglets were grunting and scarfing up their breakfast. Saizo grunts and turns with a gleeful squeal. Tetsunami watches the piglets eat grinning.

"I like seeing you too at breakfast, Saizo."

"Hey, Puppy Boy! The vice commander wants to see ya'!"

"So, what you do now, hmm?"

Tetsunami turns quickly to Sanouske and Shinpachi. She was pretty frightened.

"But...I haven't done anything!"

Sanouske and Shinpachi grin widely. They grab Tetsunami and take off. As they ran they passed Hajime. Hajime begins to pray.

"W-what! Not you too! I didn't do anything!"

"You better not have!"

Tetsunami glares at the vice commander before in his quarters. Next to her was her older brother Tatsunosuke.

"What's this all about?"

"Tetsu!" Warns Tatsunosuke.

Hijikata tosses a bag of money towards Tatsunosuke.

"Here, I want you to go to for me."

Tetsunami looks at the money and then at Tatsunosuke. Tears form in her eyes and she leaps on Tatsunosuke.

"What did you do, Tatsu! Being sent to without warning!"

"Tetsu! That's enough!"

"NO! You can't leave me here! You can't!"

"Stop it, you're hurting me!"

"All I want you to do is go to the harbor and pick up a package! Hurry up and go!"

Hijikata groans and looks at Souji who was outside with Saizo. He grins and Hijikata snorts.

Tetsunami pauses and blinks.

"T-the harbor?"

"Hey! This is just a stupid errand!"

Tatsunosuke turns to his sister and glares.

"You're the one that started balling for no reason!" He pointed out.

Tetsunami bows her head sheepishly.

"Oh hush!"

Tatsunosuke begins to whimper under his breath. Tetsunami looks at him curiously.

"Hey, did you say something, Tatsu!"

"Eyes forward, Tetsu."

Tetsunami pouts and looks ahead. When she looked forward she spotted the boy from the other day. She gasps and then runs to him.

"Hey you!"

The boy turns down a alley.

"Wha..."

Tetsunami chases after him.

"Hey! After all that trouble you put me through the other day and you can't give me a lousy hello?"

The boy pauses for a second and takes off! Tetsunami growls and gives chase.

"Come back here!"

Tetsunami chased after the boy throughout the streets and outside of the town. They up ran up steps into a forest when something dawns on the fleeing boy that makes him stop. Tetsunami comes after him in a few steps behind him.

"Finally..." She pants.

"I'm lost."

"What?"

"I said I'm lost!" He growls.

Tetsunami flinches.

"And I don't know the way either."

Tetsunami and the boy began to wander to find a way out of the woods.

"Where are we going? The path disappeared!" Tetsunami yelled.

"Ask that little brain of yours!"

Tetsunami glares and was about to retort when she hears something.

"Hey, you hear that? It's water!"

Tetsunami runs ahead towards the sounds of the water. The boy reaches out to stop her but Tetsunami was already at the edge. A very steep edge. Tetsunami falls and rolls down the hill. The branches and the force of the tumble twists her ankle. She stops rolling and doesn't move.

"Ouch..."

"Hey! Are you okay?"

The boy carefully climbs down the hill and reaches Tetsunami. He kneels behind her back and rolls her over gently.

"Hey...you're...HUH?"

The boy blushes as he peers at her chest. The fall and the tumble had opened her shirt and unravel her bandages a little but just enough to the obvious.

"Those..those are..."

Tetsunami moans and looks at the boy.

"What' s the matter with you..."

She looks down, screams and slaps the boy.

"PERVERT!"

Tetsunami sits on a rock with her ankles in the cool water. Her shirt was pulled down to her waist as she bounds her chest up again. The boy was behind her looking at her back. A handprint was on his cheek.

"Does it still sting?" Tetsunami asks.

"A little."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I mean you're a girl."

Tetsunami makes a face but lets the comment slide.

"How's your ankle?"

"Better. The water makes it feel good."

"So, why do you dress as a boy?"

"Um...well..."

Tetsunami completes her wrapping and puts her shirt on.

"My older brother he...uh...doesn't like how I develop so fast."

The boy's face turns red.

"Oh. Wait your older brother? You idiot! He's probably worried sick about you!"

Tetsunami giggles and nods.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

The boy sighs and smiles.

"C'mon, then."

The boy walks up to Tetsunami and holds out his hand for her. Tetsunami looks a the hand and at the boy. He grins wider and takes her hand. Tetsunami smiles and lightly blushes. They made it out the forest following the river back to the path.

"So..um...how old are you?"

Tetsunami looks at him with a sly grin.

"Well, I know you're turning into a woman, obivously." The boy shakes his head.

"I'm fifteen." Tetsunami said proudly.

"...I'm...fifteen, too."

"Really?"

They make it to the top of a hill and see a large river.

"There is it...the River! You see it?"

"Wow, it's beautiful!"

The boy turns to her with a knowing smile. Tetsunami looks at him and cocks her head.

"What?"

"Nothing...we better hurry!"

"Okay!"

The boy and Tetsunami arrived in the city and were walking briskly in front of one another.

"Get in the back! Know you're place!"

"Shut up you sexist and be quiet about that!"

"Even if you are 'that', you're short, you still should behind me!"

Tetsunami smirks and takes off in front of him!

"Hey! No fair! Running's no fair!"

"I'm number one!"

"TETSU!"

Tetsunami stops running and looks behind her. Tatsunosuke runs at her with tears running down his face like waterfalls. He rushes at her and crushes her in his arms.

"Where have you been! I was worry to death about you!"

"Tatsu, you're hurting me! I'm sorry."

Tatsunosuke was about to reply but held his peace.

"I thought I was going to die."

Tetsunami hugs her brother and grins. She then turns to the boy but he was far away and disappeared into a alley again.

"Hey..."

Tetsunami's shoulders droop slightly.

"I didn't get his name."

Tetsunami and Tatsunosuke finally boarded the boat and were heading off to their destination. Tetsunami hung over the boat with her head resting on her arms. She was smiling and replaying her time spent with the boy in her head. Tatsunosuke sees her smile.

"Hey, Tetsu."

"Hmm?"

"Uh, who was that boy that was with you?"

Tetsunami smiles wider and stares out to the river once again.

"He knows."

Tatsunosuke's eyes widen.

"He knows? Did he do anything?"

"He saw 'them'!"

"eep."

Tetsunami snickers at her brother's stricken with fright face and falls asleep. Later, she was woken up by voices crying out.

"Have some grub! Come get yer' rice cakes here! Stuff yer' gut!"

Tetsunami looks at her brother. Tatsunosuke nods his head.

"Mmm, man did I eat!"

Tetsunami lies back on her back under a umbrella. As she was dosing off on a full stomach a strange voice ranged out through the streets. It was singing in a strange song with stranger lyrics. Suddenly the voice causes her heart to race and her eyes widen. She senses her father's spirit pass by her with the voice. She shoots up and sees a strange man with a strange hat and shoes passing by. Without thinking she chases after the man ignoring the woman screaming about the bill. She was following at a normal walk when the man suddenly stopped. She stopped too. The man took off running at a high speed that nearly threw off Tetsunami. She immediately chases after him as fast as she could. She follows the man to another forest and she stops when he stopped again. Tetsunami bends down to catch her breath.

"Hey, mister! There's something I need to ask you?"

When Tetsunami came up the man turns and points at her!

"You dirty cowards! How low can you get holding a innocent child hostage!"

Tetsunami gives him a confuse look and looks behind her. Behind her were a group of samurai behind her. They looked at her, shrugged and grabbed her. Tetsunami gasps and tries to struggle but a sword was pressed to her throat. The strange man takes off his hat.

"Hey little boy...hold this for me would ya'?"

He tosses his hat to her and Tetsunami reaches out to grab it! The man whips out gun and fires shooting a sword in half. Tetsunami catches the hat and realizes that the sword was gone.She throws back her head hitting the man behind her and runs to the strange man. The men drew their swords. The man puts Tetsunami behind and draws out his sword.

"Ready?"

The man defeats all the men easily. He sheathes his sword and ruffles Tetsunami's hair.

"Nice catch, boy."

"Hey sir, who were those guys? Are you wanted or something?"

"Hey, is that what you say to a man that saved you life? Anyway, it looks like your a fighter. Are you a warrior's pup."

'What is with people and calling me a puppy?' Tetsunami thought.

"Uh...it's a secret."

"Well, I'll be a secret, too." He laughed.

"Uh...wait! I'll tell you if you let me ask you a question?"

The man wags his long finger at her and clicks a tongue.

"It would be safer if you didn't tell me."

The man walks away. Tetsunami watches him go in awe.

"Wow, he's so cool!"

Two hands grab her shoulders. Tetsunami freezes in dread.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry is not going to work this time!"

"I'm so sorry dear brother Tatsu!"

"Not working! Let's go!"

"Ow! Tatsu!"

The man that was leaving turns and looks at them. He freezes, removes his glasses and mouthes something that Tetsunami couldn't read. The man rejoins them and introduces himself, without giving them his name of course. He led them to a river where a boat was docked. He explained that he was busy training young men to got to sea and see the world and preparing Japan to be open to world. Saying this opened Tetsunami's eyes in amazement. Tatsunosuke begins to get uncomfortable.

"C'mon, Tetsu, let's go."

"B-but I want to here more." Tetsunami whines.

The man smiles and waves.

"Don't worry. We'll be seeing each other again soon."

The sun was setting when Tatsunosuke and Tetsunami reached the harbor. A man motioned to them and annouced that their package was ready for them. Tetsunami looked out to the water.

" 'Into the world'..." she said.

"Is something wrong, Tetsu?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Is that it?"

"Yup, this is it. Mr.Hijikata's errand sure was an adventure, huh?"

"Yeah! It was! So was in the package, Tatsu! C'mon let's take a peek!"

"No, are you crazy! We'll have to commit seppeku!"

"Ah, no we won't!

"Do you want to die!

"It will be okay! C'mon please!"

"NO, stop it, stop it...STOP!"

Tetsunami and Tatsunosuke brought Mr. Hijikata's package safe and sound. When Tetsunami return to her duties she couldn't help but sense the tension in the air. Although sense she got back it was slowly fading away so it led her not to worry to much. Ayumu was epecially happy to see her. She really missed her female companion. Tetsunami told her how she met the boy again and Ayumu was glad that they got getting along.

"Now, why can't you get along with my brother, Tetsu."

Tetsu rolled her eyes as she cut the vegetables.

"Your brother and I are way different. He thinks he's smarter and better than me and acts like he's all grown up. He doesn't have a sense a humor and he has no eyebrows! Plus he doesn't know that I'm a girl. Which I don't think would really matter."

Ayumu giggles.

"Aw, be nice Tetsu. Say can you do me a favor, Tetsu. I'm expecting a little helper today, can you go out and wait for her?"

"Sure thing." Tetsunami washes and dries her hands and goes out. As she left the kitchen there was sounds of yelling and gun fire. Tetsunami races out to the noise. She finds Tatsunosuke standing in the courtyard.

"Tatsu, what's going on I heard noises!"

"Oh...er it was nothing really big, Tetsu."

"um...excuse me."

"Huh?"

A very, young woman approaches them.

"Could you tell where the kitchen is?"

"Yeah, follow me!"

"Ms. Ayu! Ms. Hotaru is here to help out in the kitchen!"

"Oh, so you saw the flyer, huh?"

"Yes ma'am."

"No need to be so formal, just relax...uh..."

Hotaru begins to cry.

"I was so scared a while ago. Those men they came out with their swords drawn and...and I almost ran into them."

"Now, now this is the Shinsengumi. Every once in a while that happens. You're not going to be much use if you keep crying over every incident like today, hm?"

Hotaru nods. Tetsunami looks at her and smiles.

"Now why don't you and Tetsunosuke here help me finish cutting these vegetables for tonight's supper."

"Yes."

They three began to work. Tetsunami was later called to her chores which left Ayumu and Hotaru alone. Tetsunami finishes her chores for the day and decided to go find Saizo. Saizo was with the other piglets wandering around eating around their pig pen. Saizo grunts and runs to Tetsunami. Tetsunami leans against the pen and Saizo rests in her lap for a bit. Saizo perks up and leaps from Tetsunami lap. Hotaru arrives and kneels down watching the pigs. Saizo grunts at her.

"Oh. Is something the matter?"

Saizo jumps into her lap and snuggles causing her to laugh.

"His name is Saizo."

"Oh, Tetsunosuke, what are you doing here?"

"I think that question should be directed at you, miss."

Hotaru gasps and sees Souji. Tetsunami waves at him and leaves.

The next morning Tetsunami arrives in the kitchen. She looks around and only finds Ayumu.

"Hey, Ayu-nee, where's Hotaru?"

Ayumu giggles and shakes her head.

"I'm afraid we won't be seeing her for a while it seems she found that being here just wasn't for her.

Tetsunami frowns in confusion.

Tetsunami sighs and looks at the clean, white laundry.

"Geez, how many times a week do I have do these guys laundry. How can they dirty up their sheets so much during a week!"

Tetsunami hears giggling and a young girl's voice. She turns and sees a girl with short hair walking alongside woman. Tetsunami grins and nearly calls out but then sad realization fills her face.

'That girl looks almost like Saya. Come to think of it...I haven't seen Saya in long time and I don't know very much about her either.'

Moments later the trio of Shinpachi, Heisuke and Sanosuke appear.

"Hey, Puppy Boy!"

"We got a little something whipped up for ya'!"

'Uh oh..." though Tetsunami.

"Okay, tell me again, how is it that I have to spar with Mr. Saito?"

Hajime stares blankly at Tetsunami. The trio snicker.

"Look you moron what are you being so picky for?"

"Yeah, having Saito as a sparing partner is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"So learn from him, Puppy Boy!"

Tetsunami looks at the three suspiciously and back at Hajime.

"Mr. Saito, is this okay with you?"

"I don't mind."

Tetsunami smirks and goes into her stance.

"Alright then, I'll just have to give it my all!"

Hajime and Tetsunami stare at each other for a time. Tetsunami grinds her teeth and makes the first attack.

"I can see, you're thinking of someone and you can't stop thinking about that person for one flitting moment."

Tetsunami's sword is struck from her hands. Tetsunami hands throb in pain she looks up at Hajime.

"What are you talking about now?"

"No matter how hard you wish for it you will never see that person. I see it...not the eyes of the deceased...but those of the living."

"What? Whose eyes."

"It all happened in the past." Hajime continues.

Hajime looks into Tetsunami's eyes, suddenly flames surround him. Hajime is startles by this.

"What was is this?"

He then hears a the horrified screams of a girl. There's a girl in a closet with red hair and...

"HAH! I GOT YOU!"

Souji walks to the training when Tatsunosuke approaches him with a large pile of paper in his arms.

"Hello Tatsunosuke!"

"Oh, good morning Mr.Okita."

"I'm going to watch Tetsunosuke spar with Mr.Saito."

Tatsunosuke gasps in shock and drops his papers.

"That...that idiot!"

Tatsunosuke rushes to the training hall and sees Tetsunami knocked unconscious. Hajime apologizes.

"I'm sorry, through his eyes I saw the eyes of a frighten girl and another pair of eyes that staring eerily."

Hajime takes his leave. The trio also apologizes to Tatsunosuke.

Later that evening, Tetsunami grimaces in pain as she sweeps.

_'...not the eyes of the deceased...but those of the living...it all happened in the past"'_

_'What did Mr..Saito mean?'_ Tetsunami thought.

"Hello, Tetsunosuke."

"Mr.Yamanami."

"Are you still dealing with the aches from your sparing match with Mr.Saito?"

"A little but that's not the what I dealing with right now."

"You better not push yourself," Yamanami said. "Being the page for Mr.Hijikata is the toughest job you can have here!" He sobs.

"Well, I haven't gotten a lot of chores to do lately so..."

"Someone like you can use a little relaxation!"

"Huh?"

"So you can relax and forget all you mundane hardships for one fleeting moment!"

'I'm getting that bad feeling again...' Thought Tetsunami.

'Yup, that bad feeling has proven itself once again! How did I get here?' Tetsunami mentally growls to herself.

Surrounding her in beautiful, silk kimonos, jewelry and make up were the women of Shimabara. They all cooed and coddled Tetsunami and commented how adorable she was. Tetsunami bows her head in embarrassment. Heisuke and Yamanami were at the front of the table by themselves.

"Aw, cheer up, Tetsu! They love you!" Heisuke grins.

"Yeah, I'm a little jealous of you." Yamanami added.

'Oh, so you want me to take all the women, fine by me!"

"You have no idea..."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Heisuke and Yamanami blink in confusion.

'What is he up to?' They both thought.

Tetsunami moans sadly.

"You have no idea how humiliating this is. Being dragged here by those bastards for their amusement to see me squirm under your gaze!"

The women cried out and assured him that everything was going to be okay. Then they turned and glared at Heisuke and Yamanami.

"You monsters!"

"How could you?"

"What! But...but...!"

Tetsunami hides a smirk and snicker with a large robe sleeve she was wearing. The women thought she was crying and began to offer him tea and treats.

'How I know how women go for the cute and defenseless routine. Even I fall for it sometimes, hehheheh!'

The sliding doors open and the most beautiful woman that Tetsunami had ever seen bows to her and the others. Tetsunami looked at her with awe and a bit of envy.

"I am Akesato. Mr. Yamanami and Mr.Toudou. Please enjoy yourselves like you always do."

"You look beautiful tonight, as always, Akesato." Yamanami commented.

Akesato nods and smiles fondly at him.

"Ms. Akesato, today we brought another guest here! He's only a pup though.

"A pup?"

"Yeah, the little puppy giving the ladies a show!"

"Show? What show!" Tetsunami cocks her head dumbly with over-dramatic innocent eyes.

"My, my, my he's adorable!"

One of the attendants that came with Akesato looks up from the tray and smiles.

"Hey, if it isn't Tetsunosuke!"

"Huh?" Tetsunami looks at the attendant and her eyes widen.

"What! Hana?"

"Heh, yeah you remembered me!" Hana cheers while blushing and batting her eyes at her.

Tetsunami grins nervously at the gesture. The other attendant begins to make her way to the door.

'Wait...if that's Hana then maybe...'

"SAYA!"

The girl freezes then begins to tremble. Saya quickly throws open the door and runs out.

"Saya, wait! What's the matter?

Tetsunami chases after Saya down the hall, grabs her hand and pulls her towards herself.

"Saya, why did you run away from me! Is it because of this? Because you're ashamed that you work and live here?"

Saya makes no move to look at Tetsunami. Tetsunami looks at Saya with concern. Tetsunami pulls Saya into a hug. Saya makes a small gasp.

"I missed you, Saya. You're my friend."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

I Was a "Page Boy"

January 13, 2007

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

Disclaimer: Peacemaker and all its characters belong to the wonderful Nanae Chrono.

Summary: We all know of the story of Tetsunosuke Ichimura and his life with the Shinsengumi. But here's a

What if! What if Tetsunosuke was a Tetsunami force to pretend she was a boy to stay within the walls of the Shinsengumi?

I would like to thank you for the reviews and for your patience with me and this story;

"Saya, I'm so glad to see you again."

Tetsunami smiles gently and squeezes her close to her chest. Saya slowly smiles and embraces her back. Tetsunami sighs and looks down at Saya. Back in the room Heisuke smiles thoughtfully.

'_What a cute little couple._" He thought.

Hana comes out of the room and taps Tetsunami on the shoulder.

"Hey you two! Toudo-san has set up a room for ya' two!"

"A room, for the two of us!?" Tetsunami blinked.

"Uh huh! Oh, Saya you're so lucky to be with a cutie like Tetsunosuke!"

Saya snorts and begins to giggle. Hana stares at her confused. Tetsunami sighs and scratches behind her head.

"Hey, Hana. There's something that I gotta tell ya…promise not to freak out to much, kay'?"

Women laugh and cry out with delight. Men laugh and taunt one another as one of them men chase after the women in the room blindfolded. As they joked a young boy sits away from them. Suzu growls and tries to ignore what's going on around him. The door near him opens and Hana, with a face full of amazement, bows and looks at him.

"Er…ahem…I'm sorry but, Sister Akesato is tending to other customers."

"That was not the arrangement!"

"I'm sorry but the arrangement wasn't made at our office."

Suzu growls louder.

"Hey, asking for a woman by name for on your first time?"

The blindfolded man laughs and grabs Suzu.

"Haha! Gotcha'…huh why's you're stiff, hon…AGH!"

Suzu roughly removes himself from the man and gets up to leave the room.

"I'm only here under as my master's representative. Don't think I anything like you!"

Suzu walks away from the room and hears them talking about he sighs and continues down the corridor. He places a hand on his forehead and leans against a wall. He slides down and stay stills for while. He whimpers and covers his face with both hands. His face explodes into a glowing pink and whines again.

"Those guys got the wrong idea! There's no way I would fool around with these women!"

A thought comes to him and he looks up from his hands. Running in his thoughts were the memories of Tetsunami flashing before his eyes. How helpless she looked when she fell down that hill lying on her back, face flushed from the heat of the summer air and chasing after him, wild, red brown hair, soft pink lips and oh…her large brea….

"AGH, no, no, no! What am I thinking!?"

Suzu groans and bows his head. Laughter reaches his ears from across from him. He looks up.

"Where are you!?" A muffled voice calls out.

Suzu glares.

'_They all get drunk and act like children!_"

"NOW I GOT YOU!"

The door falls towards Suzu and he cries out. The door falls on him and Suzu breaks through it.

"Ow, that hurt!" His voice and another mimic.

Suzu opens his eyes and sees another pair of familiar brown eyes. Tetsunami gasps and then they both...

"AHHHHH!" They screamed pointing at each other.

Saya comes between and covers their mouths.

"What was that noise!?"

The three gasp and scramble back into the room.

"Uh…hey are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm okay! Good thing nothing broke or anything!"

"Thank goodness for that, hahaha!"

There is silence for a moment and Tetsunami peeks around the doorway.

"Whew, they're gone."

Saya breathes a sigh of relief. Tetsunami grins and then looks back at Suzu.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same thing to you."

Tetsunami grumps and stares at him for a bit and smirks.

"What were you doing out in the hall? The ladies didn't find you man enough!"

Suzu starts.

"What!? Well, what about you!? Are you looking for work here?"

Tetsunami frowns and was about to smack him silly and yell at till she got an idea. She winks at Saya and Saya smiles back and giggles. Tetsunami crawls on all fours towards Suzu and smiles sweetly.

"Hmm, you got me! Some of the customers here kinda get a kick out of cross-dressing girls. Tell me…"

Suzu gulps and blinks at her as Tetsunami was inches away from his face with each hand resting on his knees. Apparently she was wearing some sort of cologne but mixed with her skin, Suzu thought she smelled very appealing. Suzu comes out of his scented dreamland and blushes as her overcoat slips off of one shoulder along with her shirt. She puckers out her lip and leans in.

"What kind of girl do you want me to be?"

Suzu forgot how to breathe and grips his shoulders tightly. Tetsunami smirks and instantly grabs and pulls his cheeks.

"Owowowow!"

Tetsunami throws back her head and laughs.

"Hahaha! Saya, did you see his face?!"

Saya was blushing and blinking at the display she just seen and quietly begins to giggle. Suzu blushes harder and pushes the laughing Tetsunami away from and gets up to leave.

"I'm going back! Sorry to interrupted you playtime."

Tetsunami and Saya instantly grabbed hold of Suzu's pant leg. Suzu looks down and blushes a little as two cute girls look up and smile sweetly at him.

"Aw, c'mon! I was only teasing, right Saya?"

Saya nods and tugs on his legs.

"Come join us, please."

Suzu sighs and nods.

"What do you want to?"

Tetsunami grins slyly and holds out a blindfold on the edge of her finger.

"Blindfolded tag, you're it!"

Tetsunami, Saya and Suzu played blindfolded many rounds of blindfolded tag. Tetsunami and Saya took turns in confusing and teasing Suzu. When Suzu actually grabbed one of them Tetsunami would call out the body part Suzu "touched" causing the poor boy to yell out she was liar until the blindfold was removed and some of the time Suzu actually did touched that part, mostly on Tetsunami. They finally wore one another out over the game and decided to calm done and play cards. Tetsunami was playing poorly.

"Geez, Saya! You're really schooling me!" Tetsunami whines.

"That's because you keep jumping at the wrong cards!"

Tetsunami yells Suzu and sighs.

"Man, all this playing around is making me thirsty. I wouldn't mind something to drink right now!"

Suzu and Saya rise up from sitting. Suzu gasps and stops.

"Uh..heh…I got up out of habit."

"You look like you can make a really good page."

"So you can tell, huh?"

"Really, I'm a page, too!"

"Seriously, to have someone like you for a page you're master must be a really mild-tempered old man! And a pervert."

Tetsunami giggles and shakes her head.

"No, he isn't any of those things! Well, maybe a pervert." She giggles. "Besides, he doesn't have any idea that I'm a girl!"

"What, he doesn't!?"

"Oh, please when you met me you fell for it didn't you! Until you saw my boobs!"

Suzu blushes and glances at them.

"Be quiet."

"Anyway, I'm the page of a really important guy…he's oh…uh…"

Tetsunami realizes that she isn't allowed to tell who she works for.

"Um…I just remembered uh! I can't really…He's really well known, honestly!" Tetsunami blushes.

"Whatever…well, not to brag or anything but, my master is a person I can't mention either and he doesn't go out very much."

"Hmph, suspicious!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Suzu smirks and looks at her.

"Like you're master isn't!"

Tetsunami smiles and leans back on her hands.

"Hey, is you're name a secret?"

Suzu shakes his head and looks at her.

"My name is Suzu Kimura."

"Suzu…that's a cute name."

Outside, Saya returns with tea, candy and snacks. She pauses and listens to the two giving one another their names. Suzu blushes at Tetsunami's comment.

"My name's Tetsunami Ichimura."

"You have a cute name, too, Tetsunami."

Tetsunami blushes. Suzu's eyes widen a little and smiles softly at her.

"It goes well with you're cute face."

Tetsunami gasps and blushes more.

"You know, the more you blush the cuter you get."

"Shut up! You're cuter when you blush, too…oh crap!" Tetsunami slaps her hands over mouth.

Suzu takes her hands from her mouth and holds them. Tetsunami stares up into Suzu face.

"Suzu…"

Suzu brings his head forward and their lips touch. Saya blushes and tries not laugh. Suzu pulls away but Tetsunami grabs his arms and pulls him back and kisses him harder. Suzu makes a surprise sound but kisses her back. When they were done they looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"You're first, Suzu?"

"Yeah…"

Tetsunami smiles sweetly and wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. Suzu returns her hug and buries his nose into her neck.

"Tetsunami…"

Saya smiles and walks in. She makes a soft sound. Tetsunami and Suzu start and pull away from each other.

"Oh, hi Saya…we were just…uh…"

Saya giggles and makes a kissy face. Tetsunami blushes growls at her.

"Stop it, Saya!"

Saya looks to Suzu who was blushing madly. She sets the tray down and sets it up while giving them knowing glances.

"Uh, Suzu…um…what's your…uh…master like?"

"W-what? What's he like..uh…he's uh…let me think here…he wraps his strong body in a black kimono."

'Black kimono?'

"His black hair flow behind him playing the wind! Handsome, piercing black eyes with a penetrating gaze!

'Piercing eyes!?'

"There's not a woman in this city who wouldn't want to be with him!" Suzu beams proudly.

Tetsunami blinks.

'Man, our masters are really alike!'

Tetsunami sighs and grins at Suzu.

"You sound like you really like you master, Suzu."

Suzu looks back at Tetsunami.

"Is it the same for you?"

Tetsunami shrugs and picks at her pants.

"Well, he is handsome, like you're master. I did have a little crush on him especially when his…uh, friend told me that he thought I was cute. Sometimes he a little harsh we me but, I think he sort likes having me around. Sometimes I'm afraid that if he ever finds out I'm a girl that he would be very upset."

Suzu looks out her with concern. He touches her hand and smiles at her.

"I don't think he'll be too upset. Surprised, yes, but he won't hate you for it. Besides, it was you're older brother's idea. I think he would be most upset with him than with you."

Tetsunami smiles and nods.

"Yeah, maybe, thanks Suzu."

Tetsunami kisses his cheek. Suzu touches one side of her cheek and kisses her lips. Tetsunami sighs and kisses back. Saya covers her mouth and watches them in wonder. Behind Saya Tatsunosuke appears and his mouth drops open seeing his baby sister kissing a boy that was somewhat familiar.

"Oh…my…god….TETSUUUUUU!"

Tetsunami screams and pushes away from Suzu.

"TATSU!"

"OHMYGODYOU'REHEREINSHIMABARAKISSINGBOYINEVERSEENBEFOREMYSISTERVIRGINTIY….OHMYGODHASYOURVIRGINITYBEENTAKEN!!!"

Tetsunami's face was flaming red with embarrassment. Saya's face was red with Tatsunosuke's words. Suzu was sweating bullets.

'Oh my god, that's her older brother! He looks like he's about to snap…'

Suzu slowly begins to crawl away. Tatsunosuke snaps his attention on to Suzu. Suzu jumps and whimpers.

"Uh…hello…Ichimura-san…um…"

"YOU!!!"

"me?"

"YOU…"

"Tatsu! Don't you dare!" Yelled Tetsunami.

Tatsunosuke lets out a war cry and tries to tackle Suzu to wring his neck. Suzu scrambles out of the way and makes a break for the door. But, Tatsunosuke, with his adrenaline pumping, was faster and caught Suzu around his throat. Tetsunami and Saya immediately grab Tatsunosuke and with time pulled him off of Suzu. Suzu gasps for air and coughs.

"Tatsu, are you insane!? We just kissed that's all!"

Tatsunosuke cries out and then collapses in a heap onto the ground. Everyone stares at him for awhile. Tetsunami sets in from of him and shakes him.

"Tatsu?"

Tatsunosuke's body begins to shake. He slowly wraps his arms around Tetsunami's waist and then he begins to sob.

"How can you do this to me, Tetsu! How can you come to such a place with out telling you guardian!?"

Suzu watches him and his eye soften as Tetsunami sighs and gently places her brother's head in her lap and pets the top of his head with one hand and twists his ponytail in another.

"Tatsu…"

"If it all came down to it, I was ready to slight my stomach and apologize to mother and father in the world beyond!" He sobbed.

Tetsunami sighs again and rolls her eyes,

"Tatsu…I'm okay. My virginity it still intact…don't you laugh Saya!"

Saya snorts and covers her mouths to stifle the giggles.

"Saya!"

Tatsunosuke rises up from her lap and sniffs. He looks at Suzu and Suzu flinches was preparing to make another run for it.

"Hey, wait…we have met before! Yeah, you're the boy that help my sister with her ankle and led her out of the forest back to me!"

"Y-yes sir."

Tatsunosuke lets out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness, so, you're not a bad kid! I wanted to thank you for dealing with my hard-headed sister. I hope she wasn't much trouble."

"Uh, no…she wasn't…AH!"

Tatsunosuke sternly looks at him and lowers his voice.

"I'm glad that you helped my sister and all, but I hope you don't do anything to her more than kiss! I don't want to an uncle early! Got it!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Tatsu, what are you saying to him!?"

"Oh, uh, just giving him some rules. Uh, what's her name?"

"Heh, this is Saya! We've met a long time ago before I met Suzu!"

"Please to meet you. Thank you both for helping my poorly raised sister!"

"What do you mean poorly raised!? You're the one who raised me!"

Suzu's eyes widen and he bolts up straight from the ground. Tetsunami looks up at him and stares.

"Suzu, what is it?" Tetsunami asks.

A cold presence fills the room and everyone turns towards the door. In the doorway was a tall man in black. He lifts a finger at Tetsunami. Tetsunami gasps and clutches herself.

"Suzu, get away from there! You'll be tainted!"

Tetsunami's eyes snap open from a horrible dream. She dreamed of fire, her father lying dead and her mother singing stroking her had a dark figure brings down her sword upon her. Tetsunami whimpers and curls up in a ball.

"Mother…" Tetsunami whispers.

'_That man…he feels…just like…_' Tetsunami's voice quivers.

She buries her face in her hands and cries. Yamanami watches her tremble in her bedding. He turns and holds his chin in concern and slowly leaves. Tetsunami cries and tosses and turns in her bed for hours. Soon it was evening and Tetsunami stares up at the ceiling. Her thoughts turn on Suzu. When the man ordered Suzu to leave Suzu immediately without hesitation left and followed his master out. Tetsunami watched him leave with a pain her heart but when Suzu looked back at her his face was sad. Tetsunami touches her lips as she remembers the kisses that were exchanged before the man came to take him away. She sighs and sits up.

'If I ever see Suzu again…I have to ask…I have to ask him about his master…but I hope…I hope that it doesn't ruin what we had just started. Even if it does…I'm willingly to suffer for it. I just have to be sure.'

Tetsunami leaves her closet and walks out of the sleeping quarters into the night. As she closes the door behind her she sees a beautiful woman in a kimono walking out. The woman stops and turns to look at her.

'_Could that be…Yamazaki_?'

"Yamazaki!"

The woman stares at her and Tetsunami becomes confused.

"Uh?"

"Tetsunosuke?"

Tetsunami jumps in surprise and grins sheepishly.

"Um, no, never mind, sorry."

"No,no!" The woman shifts her hair about and smiles. "Ta da!"

"Ayu-nee!?"

Tetsunami and Ayumu set out on the walkway and talk.

"Oh, I see, so what you're doing is tag team with you brother. You two acting out the same woman or something, huh? Wow, you know you two can pass as twins. But, he wears more makeup than you do."

"What are you trying to say!? He's more of a doll than me!?"

"No, ew, of course not! What have you been…"

"Hold it right there young lady! I got's some questions I need to ask you."

"Oh, okay."

"What's wrong with you today? You haven't eaten at all!?"

"I've been thinking for it bit. Can I do that!?" Tetsunami pouts.

"Hmph, if you're going to take that tone with me I should of given that little helping of dinner that I saved for ya' to the dogs."

Tetsunami smiles sheepishly and scratches behind her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ayu-nee. Um, can I some?"

Ayumu smiles.

"Envy you and brother. How you can say what you mean to one another. I don't won't you thinking to much over complicated things. I if you need solve somethin' be honest with yourself and go through with it. Anything else it would against your lively character of your's."

Ayumu ruffle Tetsunami's hair. Tetsunami giggles and begins to laugh.

"Huh, what's so funny?"

"You're really are just like a big sister, Ayu-nee!"

Ayumu gasps and stares at Tetsunami as she beams up at her. For a moment she sees a glimpse of her brother when he was young. She reaches out for Tetsunami and hugs her tightly.

"Tetsunami! I beg you; even it's just a little bit. I want you to be friends with Susumu. Having fights with him and cheering up. I feel that you're the only one who could do that. Teach how to live life and be happy. How to have fun. I want you teach him all those thing I couldn't teach him in my place!"

Ayumu begins to cry. Tetsunami looks up at Ayumu and slowly wraps her arms around her.

"I promise Ayu-nee."

Tetsunami was back to her usual self again performing her chores at top notch. She thought back to what Suzu said about liking their masters and wanted to learn to like Hijikata a little more. Tetsunami was feeding and giving the pigs a little attention when she saw Shinpachi and Sanosuke go out. They wave at her and she waves back.

"I have fun patrolling you two!" She shouts and turns to wash up.

Sanosuke and Shinpachi grin as she goes.

"He's so cute!" Sanosuke chuckles.

"Careful, Sano you're starting to sound like Heisuke."

A lot of the men were fond of little Tetsunami. They couldn't help themselves but watch her work when they could. They all joked about how silly it was mooning over little pageboy. Tetsunami was in the training hall straightening things out. She turns towards and smiles.

"Do you need laundry done?"

"Yeah, I left it out there!"

"Got it!"

"What's this you're awfully lively?"

Tetsunami grins happily and shrugs. She left a few of the men blushing.

'So cute…for a boy!' They thought.

Tetsunami was carrying out the laundry when she heard a soft laugh. She looks out and sees Souji out reading outside.

"Hey, Okita-san! Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, doing some reading. It's a collection of haiku, but it's a real riot!"

"Oh, haiku, huh so who wrote them? You?"

Souji laughs.

"Wrong!"

"Aww, can I read one haiku! Please, please?"

Tetsunami gives Souji her puppy face. Souji laughs and shakes his head.

"Alright, alright, I'll make this one little exception just for you."

Souji snaps the book shut and a stern look comes on his face.

"Truth is that this book contains many secrets of the Shinsengumi. If anything of this slips out heads will roll!"

Tetsunami drops the laundry in her arms in fright and begins to tremble. Souji stares at her for awhile then laughs out loud.

"Hahahaha! Aw, c'mon now Tetsu I was kidding…goodness you look like you're about to wet your pants any minute now…"

"Hougyoku Haiku Collection…who's 'Hougyouku'?"

Saizo snorts and looks at Tetsunami. Souji nudges her.

"Oh who care and turn the page already!"

Together Tetsunami and Souji flip from page to page reading aloud haiku.

"In a run down shack it is most cold, I see the spring moon!"

"Ha, ha! I'm sure it's going to cold in shack! Ha ha ha!" She laughs.

"Every single one is just hilarious! So who's the guy who wrote this, Okita-san!?"

"Well…that would be…"

"That would be what?"

"ggggGGGWARRRRRR!!!!"

"Huh, what was that?"

"Uh, Tetsu, could you do me a favor!?"

"W-what! Hey what are you doing!? Wait a minute!"

"Souji!"

Hijikata looks around and spots Tetsunami outside. Tetsunami begins to shake in fear.

"Damn, he got away."

"Um, Hijikata-san…?"

"Did he read it to you!?" Hijikata growled.

"What!?"

"The haiku!" Hijikata snarled lifting his sword.

"So, that means…the collection of haiku were written by you…"

"SOUJI! COME OUT AND GIVE ME MY COLLECTION OF HAIKU RIGHT NOW!"

"Uh, I gotta go and continue my page duties…excuse me, please."

"Ichimura…they way you're walking is kind of pecuiliar?"

"O-oh you think s-so?"

"It looks like you got something in your shirt there, Ichimura?"

'_Ohnoohnoohnoohno! This is bad, very bag! If Hijikata-san sticks his hand down my shirt, he's going to find something more than haiku_!"

"Let's have a quick look…of what you got THERE! AGH!"

Souji comes from out of nowhere and tackles Hijikata to ground. Tetsunami turns.

"Run, Tetsu! I'll hold onto Hijikata! You must run and take that collection of haiku and run to the ends of the earth!"

"Souji, dammit! Let go!"

"Okita-san!?"

"Go, hurry!"

Tetsunami runs away leaving behind Hijikata. Hijikata struggles and kicks Souji off him and takes off after her after she had been gone for a distance. After a little while of running a thought came to Tetsunami.

"Hang on, why am I the one running with this stupid thing?"

"How dare you call it 'this stupid thing'!"

'_Oh, yeah! I remember now_!'

"Aaaahh!"

"Give it back to me!"

Tetsunami runs out of headquarters.

"Someone help, he's going to kill me!"

Out of nowhere the man with the sunglasses and dreadlocks runs up beside Hijikata laughing gaily!

'_Who the hell is this_!?' Growled Hijikata.

The man snickers and takes off with Hijikata racing beside him.

"You should watch you back partner, hahahaha!"

Tetsunami stops and blinks.

"That idiot vice commander just took off!"

Tetsunami shakes her head.

"Okay, I safe for a little while, thanks to guy. That Okita is so mean leaving me with this!"

"Hey, puppy boy!"

Tetsunami sees Shinpachi and Sanosuke.

"Hey! What you got there?"

"There was a farm not to far down the road and was giving away some of his vegetables."

"That's great! I can try to make you guys dinner tonight!"

"Huh? You make dinner?" Sanosuke asks.

"Why not!? Ayu-nee taught me a thing or two. And living with my older brother's cooking for me to cook on my so, yeah!"

"Sounds good to me." Shinpachi grins. "By the way what's that in you hands?"

"This it's uh haiku…"

"Can I see?"

Shinpachi flips through a few pages and reads it with Sanouske. Suddenly they burst out laughing.

"Are these good or bad or what?! They're so nonsensical I can hardly tell!" Sanouke bellows.

"'_Though you have one bloom…_Sano, my heart's melting, hahahaha!"

Tetsunami groans and bows her head.

'_Why did I give it to them!? Stupid_!'

"Tetsu, these are some really nice poems. Can you tell me the meaning of them?"

"What, I didn't write those!"

"If you tell us what they mean we can get a better understanding of them and give you a critique!"

Tetsunami begins to shiver and points behind.

"uh…uh…uh…uh…."

"You want to know, what does haiku mean!?" A voice growls.

Shinpachi and Sanosuke freeze and slowly turned their head to see and flaming angry Hijikata.

"Well, do ya'!?" Hijikata growls.

"Wait, don't tell me…is he…"

"That's what I'be been trying to tell you!" Tetsunami shouts.

"Is that what you want to here from me!" Hijikata screams.

They all turned tail and ran away from Hijikata.

"What the hell's going on!?"

"How should I know!?"

"This is Hijikata-san's collection of haiku!"

"What! Why didn't you tell us!"

"Come back here you bastards!"

Shinpachi loses his grip on the vegetables and drops them.

"Ack, I lost the vegetables!" He cried out.

Hijikata's foot steps onto a potato.

"Aaaaah!"

He slips and falls on his back in a daze.

"Oh, no!"

"Now we done!"

They looked at each other and quickly left Hijikata behind.

They run throughout the city into the alleys.

"Hey, Tetsu. We need to split up. You go right; we'll go left!"

"Got it!"

Tetsunami takes off down the directed path back to the Shinsengumi. On her way there she couldn't help but slightly hear a cry out for someone's mother.

Tetsunami arrives back the headquarters and rests on her hands and knees as she catches her breath.

"Oh, you've been able to keep the haiku safe from Hijikata-san! Good work!"

"Okita-san!"

"You must be tired."

Souji takes the book from Tetsunami, places it between and with one hand takes her hand and the other cups her cheek.

"Tetsunosuke."

"Okita-san…" Tetsunami blushes.

"Tetsu…" Souji leans forward.

"Okita-sa…"

THUMP!

"Huh!?"

They both turn to see Shinpachi on the ground in exhaustion.

"please…forgive us…"

Sanosuke stumbles forward and lands on top of him.

"Ichimura!"

Tetsunami gasps as Hijikata limps towards her.

"Ichimura!"

"Uh, here you go Tetsu, I don't want it anymore! See ya'!" He laughs and leaves.

"Ooooh, that's just cruel!"

"Ichi…mura…agh…"

Hijikata collapses on the ground. A few feet away, Yamanami shakes his head and flicks a bead across his abacus.

"Hmm. Hijiakta, 1; Tetsunosuke, 3…"

"Tatsu!"

Tatsunosuke rushes out the door and looks down to see Tetsunami on the ground with a book in her hand.

"Here, take it!"

"What is it!?"

"Give it back! My secret treasure…"

"Run, Tatsu! I beg of you…"

"Give it…"

"Here you go," Tatsunosuke hands over the book. "now please, sir, regain your composure!"

"Thank you."

"Aww, Tatsu, you not only betrayed me but Okita-san as well!"

"Is that so, huh?

Tatsunosuke grabs Tetsunami's shirts and screams.

"What about you, huh! Is it okay for you to betray your master!?"

Tetsunami grimaces and blushes in embrassment.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Hijikata-san."

Tetsunami bows her head and sighs.

"Okay."

Tetsunami lets out a large sigh and wipes her brow and looks down. Before her was dinner of the vegetables that Shinpachi and Sanosuke had brought; including the ones that were stepped on by Hijikata. She sets it up in the dining hall and serves everyone. The men were a bit reluntant.

"You made this puppy boy?"

Tetsunami pouts and places her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I did. Would you rather Shinpachi make it!?"

They all shuddered and remembered the last time Shinpachi volunteered to cook when Ayumu was sick with a cold. Shinpachi growls and tells Tetsunami to be quiet. Heisuke takes the bowl and takes a bite of it and chews. The others look at him carefully. Tears start pouring down Heisuke's face and he sobs.

"This…this…"

Heisuke reaches out and grabs Tetsunami in a crushing hug!

"This is the most delicious meal I ever tasted! It almost mimics Ayu's!"

"Ow, let go! You're hurting me!"

Heisuke lets go of her and returns to eating. Tetsunami regains her breath and softly smiles at him with a slight blush.

"Thank you, Heisuke-kun."

Heisuke stares at her for a moment blushing.

'He called me "Heisuke-kun"!' He thought happily.

Encouraged, everyone began to eat and once they tasted it began to devour it and thank Tetsunami. Tetsunami blushes and receives the praises humbly and turns to serve the commander and vice commander. She serves the commander with a smile and slowly approaches Hijikata who was smoking his pipe heavily. She swallows a nervous lump in her throat and sets his meal beside him.

"I'm very sorry, Hijikata-san. I guess I got up with Okita-san."

She becomes silent for a moment and laughs lightly.

"But, you were kind of funny! I didn't think you would react that way. I was still feeling a little down and you and Okita-san made me feel a whole lot better. Thank you, Hijikata-san."

Tetsunami bows and leaves the room. Kondo smiles affectionately at the door Tetsunami walked out of.

"What a nice boy that little Tetsunosuke is. If he was a girl I would of named her my granddaughter!"

Hijikata snorts and removes his pipe from his mouth and glances at the meal Tetsunami prepared.

"This is excellent, Toshi! You should try while it's still hot!" Kondo called out.

Hijikata sighs, takes the bowl and eats. His brows arch up and he takes another bite.

'It really is pretty good. I guess being in the kitchen helping Ayumu was useful.'

Hijikata smiles softly sets down his food to take his collection of haiku from his shirt. He opens his book and begins to tremble. Kondo notices this and stares.

"Uh…what's the matter, Toshi?"

"Souji…..!" Hijikata hisses.

In his hands was not his collection of haiku but sketches of starring Souji's pet, Saizo.

"DAMMIT YOU THINK YOU CAN PULL A FAST ONE OF ME AND GET AWAY WITH!!!!"

To be continued….

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

I Was a "Page Boy"

February 10, 2007

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

"Hold on! I'm not done yet!"

Tetsunami charges at Heisuke. They were sparring together in the training hall. Souji stand outside on the veranda watching her. Kando comes and joins him.

"Oh, it's that Tetsunosuke!?"

"Shhh." Souji gently silences.

Tetsunami charges at Heisuke and swings her boken at him. Heisuke ducks under and parries a second swing. He strikes down and Tetsunami crounches down and dodges the strike. He swings again and Tetsunami blocks it. Heisuke pulls back and Tetsunami charges at it him again. She leaps up and brings down a downward strike. Heisuke blocks again. Tetsunami somersaults and lands to quickly come around for another attack. Shinpachi and Sanosuke watch with wide grins on their faces.

"He's gotten really fast, hasn't he?" Shinpachi saids.

"Hey, Heisuke! You want me to take over!?" He laughs.

Tetsunami crosses swords with Heisuke. Heisuke takes a step back making her sweep past him. Heisuke growls and snaps at them.

"Would you be quiet!"

Shinpachi and Sanosuke blink in surprise.

"Keep your mouth shut!"

"Hiya!"

Tetsunami hits Heisuke's boken out of his hands. Heisuke gasps and his eyes widen in surprise. There is a moment of silence. A smile slowly comes across Heisuke's face and nods at Tetsunami. Everyone was in awe.

"Well, you have been really applying yourself, PuppyBoy."

"Uh…"

"You're not only cute, but you're good with the sword. Just how a little Shinsengumi should be!"

Tetsunami blushes and grins.

"The truth is… I wouldn't have done it without you guys, thank you!"

Heisuke stares at her. According to his vision Tetsunami was blushing and looking shy and seductive. His face blushes and he trembles. Tetsunami, in the real world, blinks and cocks her head in an adorable fashion.

"Heisuke?"

"C-c…how cuuute!"

Heisuke wraps his arms around her and rubs his cheek against hers.

"So cute, so cute, so cute!"

Tetsunami cries out and tries to push herself away from him and her chest.

"Heisuke! Let go!"

Suddenly, Shinpachi felt a slight jab in his chest. He watches Heisuke cuddle Tetsunosuke. Tetsunosuke begins to blush and then smiles a bit at Heisuke. Sanosuke watches as his short friend's face turn from a smile to a scowl and looks at the focus of the scowl. Having enough, Shinpachi hits Heisuke in the head. This catches Tetsunami and Heisuke by surprise. Heisuke releases her from his arms and grips his head. He whips around and glares at Shinpachi.

"What was that for!?"

"I had enough of you being clinging on Tetsu! Don't you see you making him uncomfortable!?"

Tetsunami blinks at this behavior. Not wanting to start a fight between the two friends she speaks out.

"H-hey, it's okay Nagakura-san. I don't really mind!"

"See, he's okay with it!"

"That's because he doesn't want to get in trouble. You're older than him and a bit higher up!"

"Higher up!? I'm a member of the Shinsengumi the same as him! I'm not a commander or captain!? What's going on with you?"

'You can say that again!' Thought Tetsunami. 'What's with him being overprotective?'

A candle lights up in Heisuke's head. He looks between Tetsunami and Shinpachi. With a curious face he smiles at Tetsunami and swiftly gets behind her and leans over to wrap his arms around her neck in an intimate embrace. Tetsunami's face becomes bright as a cherry and she couldn't move. This hug was different from the other hugs she received from Heisuke! Shinpachi growls and pulls Tetsunami away.

"I said knock it off!"

Heisuke gives Shinpachi a stare and smirks.

"Oh, I get it! You're jealous!"

Shinpachi coughs and Tetsunami squeaks.

"W-what! I'm not jealous! I-I just don't like you taking advantage of Puppy Boy!"

Tetsunami heart was racing.

'Jealous!? Shinpachi is jealous of Heisuke!? But, Heisuke only likes me because I'm cute he's not in love with me or anything...is he?"

There was a cough and everyone turned to the outside and seeing Kondo and a surprised Souji outside the training hall. Everyone jumps and bows to Kondo who appaered to have initaited the cough. Kondo smiles at Tetsunami.

"Tetsunosuke? Don't you have some chores to be doing right now? It's almost time for Hijikata's tea."

"Yes sir! I'll get on it right now!"

Tetsunami bows to the trio and thanks them for training her and makes a quick getaway with a thankful look at Kondo. Souji giggles and decided to follow her. Kondo sighs and looks back at the trio.

"Now, with you two...let's talk for a bit."

Sanosuke was at a lost with what just happen between his two best friends.

Tetsunami was in the kitchen boiling water for Toshizo's tea. She looks up at the ceiling.

"What the heck happen back there?" She asks aloud.

She folds her arms in thought. For some strange reason, ever since her visit to Shimabara, the men around here had been acting a bit friendly with her. They were very concern for her during her little depression. They were very happy and grateful to her when she began to cook for them. Tetsunami sighs and bows her head.

"I just don't get it?"

"Just don't get what!?"

Tetsunami gasps and whirls around to see Souji. He smiles and gives her an apologetic face.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I startled you."

Tetsunami takes a breath and shakes her head.

"It's okay, Okita-san. I was just thinking about, you know, what happened back there."

The teapot begins to whistle and Tetsunami returns her attention to it. She pours the hot water in a cup and prepares the tea.

"And, it's not just them but some of the other guys been acting a bit friendly with me."

She turns to Souji and gives him a curious look.

"Do you have any ideas? Okita-san?"

Souji eyes widen and he holds Saizo close to him. Tetsunami's eyes had a bit of a sparkle to them and her face was a bit of a glow. He feels his cheeks begin to warm and he giggles.

"Tell me, Tetsu! I've always been curious? What happened at Shimabara? It all seems to point back to there!"

Tetsunami cocks her head and thinks. A lot happened at Shimabara. She was reunited with her best friend Saya and she saw Suzu again. She enjoyed being with them both and getting to know them. Tetsunami begins to blush as she remembers how intimate she and Suzu got to know each other, sharing kisses. She blushes more. Souji grins slyly.

"Ohhhh! Something did happen! Tell me! C'mon! Please!?"

Tetsunami looks up at Souji and turns to the cooling tea.

"Well, there was this pretty cute girl. Um, we met when Tatsu and I went on that errand for Hijikata-san. Then we saw each other again at Shimabara. We talked and share some things about each other. And then we...uh..."

Souji was bouncing up and down. Souji grunted with his master's excitement.

"What!? What happened!?"

"We...we kissed. " Tetsunami whispers softly.

Souji gasps and smiles.

"So that why you're cuter than usual! Oh, Tetsu's in love!"

"Shh, Okita-san! I don't want cause trouble around here! But what do me being in love have to do with the others being nice to me!"

"Well, your feelings make you a different person than you was before. You begin to show a more handsome you and I think some of the members are responding to that!"

"But..." Tetsunami hold a hand behind her back and crosses her fingers. "I'm a boy!"

Souji giggles and turns to leave.

"So?"

Tetsunami was nervous. She recognizes this nervousness when she first walked into the Shinsengumi and was introduced as a boy. She gulped and the tea in on the tray shook with her trembling.

'This is bad!' Tetsunami thought. 'If some men in the Shinsengumi are like "that" or arent' too picky...how in the world am I going to keep this charade up! Heisuke was always bad enough to deal with. Now, Shinpachi finds me appealing. Oh, kami! Who else can develop feelings for me!? As a boy!?'

Tetsunami arrives before Toshizo's room, kneels and knocks.

"Hijikata-san, I brought your afternoon tea."

"Enter."

Tetsunami opens the door and carries the tea in. Hijikata was smoking again. Tetsunami does her best not cough in the hazy room and sets down his tea. Hijikata took notice of her discomfort.

"Would you open the door to the veranda please, Ichimura."

Tetsunami nods and opens the door. The smoke leaves through the open door and Tetsunami lets out a breath of relief.

"If I can speak freely, Hijikata-san?"

Hijikata arches a brow at her politeness.

"You shouldn't close yourself up while your're smoking. It will get in you hair and clothes more than usual. Souji won't be visiting you if happens." Tetsunami smiles.

"Mind your own business, you brat!"

Tetsunami blinks and looks around his room. It was a bit messy.

"Would you like to tidy up in here for a bit?"

Hijikata removes his pipe and glances at his books. He points at it with his pipe.

"Organize those books over there."

Tetsunami nods and begins to sort through his books. Unknown to her Hijikata was watching her. He watches as her bright eyes scrolled through the books titles and her lips move as she softly reads them aloud to herself. It was only a small collection so Tetsunami was finished. She turns to Hijikata and smiles.

"All done. Shall I continue to my other duties?"

Hijikata stares at her smile. Was it just him or did his lips seem fuller than usual? He then looked into his eyes. Those sweet eyes that held so many emotions in them. His spine tingles a little when he though of that fiery look of defiance in his eyes when they first assigned him to be his page. He remembers some of the rumors begin spread throughout the Shisengumi that he assumed originated from Heisuke that he kept the boy in front of him because he was cute and made him good tea. Very good tea. The smile on his page's disappears and is replaced with a opening-closing mouth. The pages pink tongue moves about as his page spoke...

"Hikikata-san? Hijikata-san?"

Hijikata's eyes widen in shock that he was staring at his own page with his previous thoughts. He glares and it startles Tetsunami.

"What are you still doing here!?" He shouted.

Tetsunami gives a hurt look and bows her head. Guilt stabs Hijikata in the heart and he sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry...uh...just go and uh...sighs...go do laundry."

"Yes, sir."

Tetsunami gets up and leaves out the door to the veranda.

"Ichimura."

Tetsunami turns.

"Yes?"

Hijikata puffs a bit and looks at her.

"Thanks."

Tetsunami gives him another sweet smiles and leaves. Hijikata sighs and looks at the ceiling.

"He shouldn't be that cute..."

Tetsunami felt really happy after serving Toshizo. He seemed a little nicer lately and that meant a lot to her for she thought he hated her. She was hanging wet clothes on a line in the courtyard. She rises from picking up pieces clothing and pauses seeing Susumu walking by. Tetsunami's good mood flutters away when she remembers Ayumu and her favor to take care of Susumu. Tetsunami draws the clothes to herself. Susumu was a bit older then here; probably by two to three years, making him an adult more than she. He was a watcher, a spy that carries out dangerous missions of gathering information. He was cold and withdrawn and whenever he looked at her she could see annoyance and anger in his eyes.

"Teach him…how to laugh, cry…pick fights with him…" Tetsunami laughs sadly. "Well, we fight pretty well…"

Susumu exits around a corner and Tetsunami returns to laundry with determination.

"I promised Ayumu-nee. I promised that I would do all those things with Susumu. I have to try…"

Susumu meditates in the privacy of his room. His eyes were closed and his breath steady and controlled. He tuned out all distractions from the outside. His nose twitches slightly. It was going to rain pretty soon…

Knock, knock.

Susumu opens his eyes, frowning. Who could possibly be disturbing him? His duties as a watcher were being taken over by Ayumu…

Another knock and the door slides open and the pageboy enters with a tray of tea. The page sets the tea down and looks at Susumu. Susumu stares back at him…annoyed, yet curious. Tetsunosuke swallows and rises from the floor.

"Just…thought you would like something to drink….you can leave the tray outside your door for me to pick it up for you." Tetsunsouke quickly exits and shuts the door sharply.

Susumu watches the door and listens at Tetsunosuke's retreating footsteps. He sharp, trained sense of smell takes the allure of the tea.

Tetsunami was in the kitchen breathing in and out. She was so nervous. Susumu was so intimidating. Tetsunami opens her eyes. Suzu wasn't so scary. Suzu was the same age as her and had his moments of awkwardness and wasn't always so sure of himself. They were so alike in occupation and drive to please their masters. His eyes held warmth, his skin was tan and his hair the color of the clouds. They argued and yelled at each other but his insults didn't cut her as painfully as Susumu's words. Tetsunami blinks and shakes her head. Look at her, comparing those two guys like they're her potential suitors or something. Well…just Suzu was her suitor. They kissed and Suzu knew she was a girl. Susumu had no idea, for now. He was a spy and if she wasn't careful he could probably see through her disguise as she forces herself to spend time with him. Tetsunami thumps her head against the wall and breathes out.

"Ayu-nee, is this a set up?"

The sliding door opens and Shinpachi quickly slips in and shuts it. Tetsunami instantly blushes seeing him so suddenly and recalling Heisuke's revelation of Shinpachi's feelings for her. Her blush increases when he turns towards her with his "up-to-no-good" grin.

"Nagakura-san?"

Shinpachi chuckles.

"Hey there Puppyboy! Just thought I slip in a help you make lunch."

"O-Oh, that's okay, really! You don't have to…"

Shinpachi grabs her wrist and pulls Tetsunami to her feet.

"I want to help."

Tetsunosuke sighs and dusts his pants off.

"Fine, but stay away from the pots and spices and stuff. Cutting is the only things you're good at."

"Aw, one little mistake and you're holding it against me!?" Shinpachi whines dramatically.

Shinpachi wanted to helpful to Tetsunosuke awhile ago, requesting that he cooked for the night when Tetsunosuke suddenly became "ill" for the month. The result was nearly half of the members of the Shinsengumi with stomach aches. The Demon vice commander forbade Shinpachi from entering the kitchen without the supervision of a more exceptional cook in the kitchen. As they worked Tetsunosuke and Shinpachi made small talk and jokes. Tetsunosuke was just about lower his defenses as he was getting the food ready to be served when Shinpachi became quiet. Tetsunosuke stops moving and turns to Shinpachi.

"Nagakura-san…are you okay?"

Shinpachi looks at Tetsunosuke with a small smile and light blush.

"Listen, Tetsu…about the thing at the dojo. Heisuke was just getting under my skin and he didn't really mean it. You know how we joke around and all. I hope we didn't embarrass you or anything."

Tetsunosuke shakes his head.

"Nah, it's okay. No big deal." Tetsunosuke returns to setting up the bowls and plates. "You we're just watching out for me. Heisuke is annoying and he makes me mad when he suddenly grabs me."

Behind Tetsunosuke, Shinpachi holds his hands together and looks to the heavens and thanks the divine beings and his ancestors.

"Reallyyy…? Heisuke gets on your nerves? Most of the time or all the time?"

"Most of the time…I mean, it's weird for a guy to hug another guy so…so…cuddly ya' know…."

"You don't like to cuddle…" Shinpachi said with a pout on his face.

"Not really, I mean I like hugging my brother and all."

"Ah, brotherly love." Shinpachi sings out.

Tetsunosuke glares at him and shoves trays at him.

"Time to set lunch out, subordinate!"

"Subordinate?!"

"Yup, I outrank you in the kitchen, so…hop to it, kitchen boy!"

"Watch it, Puppyboy!"

Lunch was set out and Tetsunosuke summons the members to eat. Tetsunosuke returns to the kitchen for the commander and the vice commanders food. Members thank her for the meal as they pass her in the halls. Some even offered to help carry the tray but Tetsnosuke insisted that she serves their leaders herself. She reaches the room where they usually gather together to eat and sets their food before them. As usual, Souji was alongside Hijikata and warmly welcomes him as does Yamanami and Kondo. Hijikata puffed his pipe and nods to him. Tetsunosuke returns to kitchen and Shinpachi was carrying the rest of the meals into the dining hall.

"Hey, Tetsu…whose tray is that?" Shinpachi asks.

"It's Susumu's."

"You're taking it to him?"

"Yeah…"

"I can do that one for ya'."

"Thanks, but I would really like to do this one myself. Thanks for you help, Nagakura-san."

Tetsunosuke leaves a confused Shinpachi behind in the kitchen. Susumu's tea tray was left outside his door. Tetsunami peers inside and sees that it was completely empty. She smiles happily to herself that he took it. She knocks and announces that she had brought his food. No reply but she enters and Susumu was sitting in his dark robes looking out onto the veranda. Tetsunosuke sets the food down and turns to leave.

"What are you up to, brat?"

Tetsusnosuke stops.

"Nothing, I'm just serving you food."

"Why?"

"You're hungry aren't?"

"I could've come to get myself."

Tetsunosuke doesn't know how to reply, or was it that he didn't want to tell him why. Tetsunosuke reaches for the door but his wrist was grabbed tightly and he was forced to face Susumu's harsh glare. Tetsunosuke gasps in surprise and pain and his back was against the closed door.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing!"

"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden? I don't need you're pity!"

"Pity!? What, because you stuck on the inside and Ayumu's on the outside doing a job?!" Tetsunosuke yells.

Susumu tightens his grip and his eyes become steely. Tetsunosuke realizes that he had hit a nerve. He bites his lip.

"I-I'm…"

Susumu releases Tetsunosuke, opens the door with a jerk and roughly pushes him out of his room. The door slams shut. Tetsunosuke slowly rises from the floor and quietly takes Susumu's tray to the kitchen. As she washes out the dishes a tear drops into the water. Tetsunami lets the cup slide out of her hands and grasps her face into her hands and cries.

"I'm sorry, Susumu…Ayu-nee…."

To be continued…

Author's Note: bows in apology This story has been on hiatus for a whole year! I am thankful for all of those who continue to hit this story and enjoy it. It is almost to the end and Tetsunami is soon going to settle on someone…Again, I thank you for all the favorites, hits and your patience.


	13. Chapter 13

I

I Was a "Pageboy"

Chapter 13

By: SakuraSamuraiGirl

April 27, 2008

"Hey, hey, hey, c'mon, give me a break…"

Tetsunami rolls her eyes and looks back at Sanosuke.

"I couldn't help it…I didn't know it was going to rain this morning. I have to get laundry done."

"Yeah, but drying out the laundry on the inside though…"

"All it's going to do is just leave that nasty, mildew smell." Shinpachi added to Sanosuke's sentence.

Tetsunami sighs and rolls her eyes again.

'Men are such babies when it comes to the littlest thing…' She looks up at the ceiling. 'And, it another day of Ayumu not being here. No one has seen for days…I'm getting worried. I wonder…I wonder if Susumu is worried about her too. She is his big sister.'

Susumu looks out into the courtyard. Watching the rain. Something appeared to be on his mind but his calm exterior would make others second guess themselves.

Tetsunami approaches Susumu's room. She takes a breath and reaches out to the door. Door opens and Susumu is at the door. They stare at each other for a long time.

"It's been days. No one has seen or heard from Ayumu for a long time. Is Ayu doing something dangerous?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because," Tetsunosuke balls his fist. "if I asked the vice commander they wouldn't tell me. You're different, I can beat the answer out of you! Please, please tell me!"

"Why? So you can save her? What the hell can you possibly do?"

Tetsunosuke bites her lower lip.

"What ever happens to her doesn't have anything to do with me…whether she lives or dies…"

Tetsunosuke stares up at him in shock.

"You're not even human!"

Susumu grabs Tetsunosuke's shirt and looks down on him angrily. But he lets him lose.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Susumu leaves Tetsunosuke in the hall. Tetsunami draw her knees to her chest, rests her head on her knees and cries.

Later that day, Yamanami decided to take Tetsunosuke to Shimabara to visit Akesato and Saya. Yamanami and Akesato had left to go for a stroll in the rain, leaving the two girls alone. When they have left, Tetsunami cries onto Saya's shoulder.

"What's wrong with me, Saya!? Tell me what's wrong."

Saya strokes her friend's back and shakes her head gently.

"There's guy a little older than me. He hates my guts. He hates the very sight of me I know he does…I don't want him to hate me. I don't want to make him angry all the time, Saya. I made a promise to his sister that I would take care of him and make him happy. But, it's so hard. He makes it so hard for me to get close…"

Saya lifts Tetsunami from her shoulder, taking her hand and writes into Tetsunami's palm. As she writes, Tetsunami's eyes widen.

" 'What about Suzu?'" Tetsunami sobs. "Saya, I do love him."

Saya's eyes widen, but Tetsunami holds Saya's hands and gives her a sad smile.

"But, I think that feeling for him will have to end before it started. I have let go of Suzu who probably likes me too… and my new feelings for the other boy will probably spit them back into my face…"

Saya cups Tetsunami's face and gently lays it on her lap. Tetsunami was surprised by her actions but Saya pets her head and slowly Tetsunami falls asleep in her best friend's lap.

It was raining again the next morning. Tetsunami walks along the veranda. Her thoughts about her words to Saya the other day: Suzu, Susumu and Ayumu's promise. She stops walking and looks up in the gray sky sadly.

"It's impossible…I can't take care of Susumu like you want me too Ayu-nee. I'm sorry…"

"Commander! Where's the commander!" A man yells.

Tetsunami follows the man's cries and comes to the entrance there was man, a member, talking the guard on shift. The man catches his breath and makes his report.

"There witnesses saying that…there was a woman being ganged up upon by some ronin. They see she was a hairdresser working around that area!"

Tetsunami's heart nearly stops beating for a moment. She clutches her chest and a lump grows inside her throat.

"Ayu…" She whispers.

Members quickly gathered donning their uniforms and carrying their weapons. They were forming into search parties. Sanosuke was determined to take his 10th squad immediately to search and was going on ahead with what he had. Shinpachi and his squad were ready as well. Tetsunami races through the halls and bursts into Susumu's room. She gasps for breath and stares at his back as he looked outside. Tetsunami walks up to him staring at his back; he turns slowly and wraps his hand around her throat. Tetsunami doesn't flinch and looks into his eyes bravely.

"All I ever do is make you angry. That's all I do for you. I make you lose control and snap. You want to beat me don't you? Fine, take you anger out on me…but…but please…please go save Ayu-nee!"

Susumu lets go Tetsunosuke's throat and once again turns his back on her.

"If you care about her so much, you go save her! I bet she'll be more than happy to you!"

A rage fires up Tetsunami's blood and its energy surges through her body as she grabs his robe and pulls him out into the rain with her. They fall to the ground and Tetsunami kneels over him. Angry tears tear down face mixing with the rain. She screams and slaps him across the face. Again with her other she slaps him. She alternates between her hands. Susumu too stunned to stop her.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Her words were punctuated with every slap till she made a fist to strike his face!

Susumu reacts and holds out his hand to stop the punch! But the punch doesn't come, instead she beats it into his chest and Tetsunami cries.

"You idiot! Do you know what Ayu-nee said!? She asked me…she asked me to take care of her kid brother for her!"

Susumu stares wide-eyed at Tetsunosuke. Tetsunami stand over him.

"You have no right to call her your big sister!"

The Shinsengumi search party located one of the ronin's hiding places. They were taken down swiftly and without mercy. A few killed and others were captured. A search of the building was executed and they all searched and questioned their prisoners. Shinpachi and Sanosuke came upon a room. In the middle was the kimono Ayumu wore when she left the Shinsengumi for the mission. Tetsunami bursts into the room and sees the kimono. She falls to her knees upon it and draws it into her face soaking it with her tears and crying aloud.

Susumu bounds on and off rooftops slicked by the rain. He was half-dressed in his shinobi gear and his hair loose in search for his big sister. In his mind, he recalls a lecture from his sister about his emotions and his duty as a spy. But what he was doing now...Susumu slips and falls on top of the roof…he stares unseeing...what he was doing now was against all he was brought up on. He picks himself up and continues running and leaping till his came to an open path and jumps to the ground.

"…sister…."

In the middle of the path was Ayumu…dead.

"What a waste." A voice calls to him.

Susumu turns to a kunoichi sitting on the roof, smirking at him.

"It should have been you…the incompetent one! What were you coming here for…To rescue her?"

The kunoichi throws a kunai past Susumu and disappears. Susumu returns his attention to Ayumu and falls to his knees. Behind him in an alley, Tetsunami watches him in disbelief as he covers her body. Soon, Shinpachi and Sanosuke join Tetsunami and follow her gaze. The rain stops. The search was over now.

That afternoon, the members mourned for Ayumu. Her body was laid at the front of the room. Members sat together in silence. Tears and feelings of sadness and anger were felt through out the room. Souji quieted Sanosuke and Shinpachi. Hijikata entered quietly and issued orders of their next move. He left the room abruptly and Souji chased after him calling out to him. Tetsunami stood in the back with her brother beside her. Tetsunami realized that Hijikata blamed himself for Ayumu's death.

Susumu sat alone on the roof. The wind softly touches him. He turns his gaze to the side and sees Tetsunosuke standing on the roof.

"Get away from me!"

Tetsunami ignores him and sits behind him, their backs touching. Susumu smirks.

"What? Has the dog come to laugh at the loser?"

Tetsunami looks up into the sky.

"Before Ayumu left, I was upset about some stuff. She saved me some dinner…I don't really remember what it was but I think is fish or something. I only ate some of it…I didn't finish it…Ayu-nee's last meal. It was cold when I ate it….I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing! It's depressing!"

"I'm sorry, Ayu!" Tetsunami sobs.

Susumu doesn't respond as Tetsunosuke cries. He speaks once again when he had calmed down.

"I…I guess I should apologize too. She took my place so I can be a full-fledge shinobi…and she ended up dying! What was the point of me going over there?"

"She was your sister." Tetsunami replied.

"If I ended up dying as well…it would have been a lose cause……I just can't stand it!"

Susumu grits his teeth as tears burn his eyes.

"So what if I am a failure as a spy! I failed her as kid brother! Talk about coming up short!" His voice quivers. "It pisses me off! It pisses me off that it hurts so much!"

Tetsunami laughs and smiles gently.

"You're not pissed…you're being sad…"

"I…I never got to…to know her as a sister." He sobs.

Tetsunami turns to him and reaches for his hand gripping the roof tile. Susumu's hand snatches up her hand in a tight grip as he lets out all his tears. Tetsunami recalls back to her mother and Saya…resting her head on their laps, she turn around sitting on folded legs. She continues to hold his hand as she gently lowers Susumu's head into her lap. Susumu continues to grieve and his tears soak into her lap. She strokes his loose hair away from his ear and leans forward.

"Until the tears behind me stop, at least I will share this bit of pain." She whispers.

As the sun sets turning the sky red, Susumu slowly opens his eyes. His vision blurry for a moment and as they quickly regain focus, Susumu found that he was face to face with Tetsunosuke. The page's hands held Susumu's face and his lap cradle his head. He was stunned as he stared into his face.

"What?"

He had never seen Tetsunosuke's face so close like this before. Those times when they were face to face previously they were angry. Now, Tetsunosuke's face was soft. His eyes were a little puffy from the crying but Susumu couldn't help but realize how long his lashes were. Tetsunosuke also had a small nose…and for someone that could yell his head off and had such a loud voice his mouth was small and almost dainty. Susumu curiously traces a finger over Tetsunosuke's lips. As he smoothes a finger over the page's upper lip to the bottom, the page moans and his lips part taking the finger between his lips. Susumu gasps softly at the softness and warmth and takes his finger slowly away. It was almost like a kiss and Susumu blushes.

"Almost…beautiful…" Susumu breathed.

The pageboy moans again and the long lashes part from each other and open to two warm red-brown eyes. Tetsunami smiles but realizes her position. She blushes and grins nervously.

"Uh…your head made my legs fall asleep."

Susumu blinks and sits up.

"Oh, sorry."

"Um, it's okay…" Tetsusnouke looks out over the horizon. "Wow, I've been up here for awhile. The others are probably looking for me."

Susumu nods.

"Yeah…you better get going."

Tetsunosuke stretches.

"Um, about earlier when I said 'you had no right…'…I take it back."

Tetsunosuke climbs down the ladder. Susumu's sighs and flops onto the roof.

"Taking it back…I should be the one saying that…"

"Oh! Hey, Susumu-kun!"

Susumu jerks back up to see Tetsunosuke beaming at him.

"You should take a bath. I'll make you something eat, and make sure you get a good night's rest. Tomorrow I'm going start teaching you have a little fun…you know make jokes and fight about stuff…okay!?"

"What did you say?"

The page glares at him.

"I said, "we're going to have some fun together"…!"

"No…what did you call me?"

Tetsunosuke blushes and crawls back down.

"HEY!"

"I…I always call my friends by their name. I like you…"

Susumu was shocked and a blush dusts his cheeks. He replayed the way Tetsunosuke said his name…"Susumu-kun…I like you…". He smiles happily and doesn't hear the commotion of Tetsu and Tatsu. From a far, Ayumu's spirit looks over her little brother with a sense of accomplishment.


	14. Chapter 14

I Was a Pageboy

by: SakuraSamuraiGirl

May 22, 2008

Chapter 14

Peacemaker Kurogane and all its characters belong to Nanae Chrono

Tetsunami Ichimura is based on the original character Tetsunosuke Ichimura

It was a quiet morning the next day. The people in the streets stuck to the sides of the whispering to one another as a group of Shinsengumi lead by Souji Okita. In their eyes and walk, they were on a serious mission, to Masuya's inn. They were going to avenge Ayumu's death.

Eyes snap open at that very moment. He hears a conversation of one of employee's with some. He was confused and at the same time annoyed that someone would visit so early in the morning. He rises from his futon and winces in pain. He looks down his arm. His entire forearm was bandaged from the attack of that woman spy just yesterday. Masuya had her dealt with that day and they would never here from her again. Masuya makes himself presentable and goes to entrance to confront the early-customer. On the ground was his employee, shivering in fear his forehead touching the floor. He was apologizing profusely to the person outside.

"I'm sorry to be visiting so early."

A woman in a shawl over her head walks in. Masuya becomes startled at the sight. This shouldn't be happening! What was going on? Masuya regains his composure slightly and addresses the woman.

"M-my, this is quite elaborate scam going on here..."

"A kimono. I would like the kimono that was hanging the shop." The woman continues. "After being wash cleaned from the rain there is no sores on my body. But still this bloody stain just refuses to come off."

The same kimono, with a single spot of blood on top of her shoulder! Masuya was sweating with increasing nervous.

"I have to ask you to leave immediately! This joke in poor taste...so early in the morning...now, if you excuse me." Masuya turns to exit.

"Masuya-san...tell me, how is that right arms of yours."

In seconds the woman rushes behind Masuya and grabs his bandaged arm. She leans forward bringing her lips close to his ear.

"You needn't worry; there was any poison on that blade. So just relax, there's a whole mess of things that you have to fess up to!"

Masuya heart races in fear and he looks back behind him to look in the woman's face.

"How can...how can you still be alive...with that many people...it's..."

"Down right impossible." The "woman's" voice drops deeply.

"Who the hell are you?"

The curtain is thrown aside and the rush of feet crowds the entrance with Souji Okita.

"Shinsengumi! Masuya, a.k.a, Furutaka, you are plainly guilty for harboring outlaws that wish to defy the shougonate! We will hear what you have to say at headquarters. Come quietly with us."

Masuya turns and flees from them through the hallway.

"You may cut down anyone who resists...NO ONE SHOULD ESCAPE FROM HERE!" Souji ordered.

The men of the Shinsengumi run throughout Furutaka's inn and violently opening doors to the rooms of Choshu men. The Choshu woke up surprised and made attempts to flee or fight. The Shinsengumi took them down easy and rounded them up. But they were still searching for Furutaka. They looked in everyone and were becoming frustrated.

"Masuya!...Furutaka...whoever the hell you are come out!"

Furutaka and a small group of men were hiding in a hidden storehouse beneath the floors. Masuya couldn't believe how quickly the Shinsengumi had found them out. The woman spy they killed was a part of their group.

"We are extremely fortunate that the master wasn't here. Right now we can't afford to waste anymore time."

The men turn suddenly at the sound of a crash. Behind them was the man in disguise holding two men in each hand. The man drops them onto the ground.

"The way that she died... it was truly something brutal! May sport of by those bastards she was covered in cuts in bruises all over."

The men and Furutaka were nervous, before them was the man that had ties to the woman they had tortured and killed. It was clear that he wanted revenge and will show now mercy. One of them attacks him. The man ducks and sidekicks upwards.

"In the pouring rain she was dumped with less care than a pile of trash!"

The man continues the name the injuries and wounds that they inflicted onto her. Another samurai comes at him and in the process losses his fingers to him. The man cries out in agony, cursing and screaming in pain. Furutaka watches as the men with him were being easily taken out. Furutaka was terrified for his life he reaches out to the door. Better to be captured by another Mibu wolf than this man!

"Hold it!"

Furutaka's hearts races as the slight prick of a kunai's tip into his throat.

"So, you rather be caught than get killed? Is that is!?"

"I was only following orders!" Furutaka pleads with him to understand. "I had to take care of the spy! It's no different than what you do!"

The ladder was kicked over and Furutaka fall to the ground. The man stands over him with the kunai.

"Not yet, you're not dead yet. You're still ways off from begging for your life!"

Furutaka scrambles away and picks up a sword. Standing up goes on defense but the man was fast, grabbing his face and pushing him down to the ground. He raises his kunai and brings it down. Furutaka cries out and blood splatters across the floor. Susumu stares down at Furutaka, outraged that the man gave out excuses and feared for his life. He thought of his sister with gritted teeth. His sister, he knew, didn't beg for her life. She didn't give out any excuses! He beats Furutaka again and again with the blunt end of the kunai.

"Wait!" Furutaka croaks. "You haven't been...ordered to kill me...have you?"

'My sister didn't beg for her life. She bared through all the pain and humiliation with the pride of a spy and passed on. Proud enough for the both of us!'

Susumu returns his attention to Furutaka.

"Yes, I'm not really suppose to kill you."

Susumu raises his dagger and it comes down one last time...

Tetsunami had woken up that morning and was told by Shinpachi that Souji had taken a squad and Susumu to arrest Furutaka before dawn. Tetsunami quickly dressed and attended some of her morning duties and race to the inn.

'Susumu, please don't...' She thought with hope.

She knew she was getting close with the increase of people gathering to watch the arrest and their whispers. She makes it to the inn to see arrested Choshu bound with ropes and guarded over by Shinsengumi members. She searches through the crowd for the spy. She calls for him desperately.

"Susumu! Susumu!"

"Quit yelling your head off like a fool!"

Tetsunami looks into the direction of the insult. Susumu was in alley calmly leaning against the wall.

"It's been taken care of."

Tetsunami looks up at Susumu. Her eyes trail down to the blood on his clothes.

"Susumu did you..."

"What?"

"I mean...did you...did you kill him?"

Susumu looks into Tetsunami's face and shakes his head.

"I couldn't, but I didn't hold back." Susumu shows her his bruised and bloody hand. "I've sprained my fingers. He won't be getting up for awhile. To tell you the truth, I really meant to kill him. I've never mean to see anything to the end."

"But! I don't know if it was wrong or right that you didn't kill him...but, it makes me really happy that you didn't. Ayu would be glad, too."

Susumu smiles. "You think so?"

Tetsunami nods, teary-eyed.

"Well, you should go back. I'm sure you didn't complete ALL you work, you lazy bastard!"

"Shut up! I was worried about you, ungrateful bastard!"

Tetsunami was racing back to headquarters when she stopped. She looks to side and see Suzu. It had been a long time since she saw him at Shimabara. She smiles warmly, blushing.

"Suzu."

Suzu walks to Tetsunami and stares down into her face. Tetsunami was smiling at him but Suzu's face was unreadable.

"Tetsunami, I need to talk you."

"Really, I need to talk to you too about something."

"Let's go somewhere so we can talk. I know a place, follow me."

Suzu leads Tetsunami to the unpopulated part of town. Tetsunami walked ahead of him talking.

"We sure have habit of just meeting each other out of nowhere, huh, Suzu? Like the time in Hyogo and Shimabara. So what did you bring me here for to talk about? Like I said, I have some questions I need to ask you too."

Tetsunami's back was turn away from Suzu. Behind her, Suzu was conflicted with himself. He was trembling and his throat had a lump.

"Remember, at Shimabara and your master came to get you...?"

Suzu's hand slowly reaches for his sword's hilt...

"Was that actually..." Tetsunami continues.

His thumb pulls his sword out carefully and then his hand wrapped around it...

"Tell me, Suzu...

Suzu breath comes out hard and raspy. Tetsunami begins to hear him breathing harder and faster.

"Suzu?" Tetsunami turns. "What are you doing?"

Suzu moans and slashes at her. Tetsunami's reflexes and training kicked in but the shock made her a little clumsy and she falls rolling away from him. She rises from the ground and stares at Suzu with confusion and horror.

"Suzu?" She whispers. "Please, put that away? I don't understand!"

Suzu falls to his knees and relaxes his sword arm. His breath was heavy. He loosens his grip on his sword and it falls clattering to the ground. Suzu approaches her but scared, Tetsunami crawls away from him.

"What's going on!?"

"Wait, please let me explain!"

Suzu grabs her foot and she freezes. Suzu reaches for her hand and picks each other off the ground. He looks around quickly and pulls her into the house. Inside the house, Suzu holds Tetsunami into his arms. He sobs and tightens his arms around her. Tetsunami doesn't respond still confused.

"I'm sorry...Tetsu...I'm sorry! Please, we can't see each other after this. If I see you, I have to kill you. Stay with you master, don't come outside. If I can't see you or find you I won't have to kill you!"

Tetsunami's eyes widen.

"Suzu...your master...did he tell you to kill me?"

Suzu nuzzles his face into shoulder and neck. His hands travel up and down the sides of her body. Tetsunami's fear and confusion left her open to his emotions and she wraps her arms around his waist and she cries. Suzu lifts his head and looks into her eyes. He lowers his face and touches his lips to hers. With tears flowing from both their eyes they lower down to the ground...

Shinpachi and Sanosuke stand outside watching as their comrades bring in the Choshu into headquarters. Shinpachi told Sanosuke that at that very moment, Hijikata was interrogating Furutaka himself. Sanosuke knew that Furutaka would probably talk soon under the Demon Vice-commander's ministrations. Tatsunosuke approaches the two friends.

"Excuse me, sirs. Have you seen Tetsu? I've seen him doing his chores this morning, but then he disappeared. It's now noon and his chores haven't been done!"

Shinpachi and Sanosuke looked at each other.

"You mean... he didn't come in with Souji squad? Tetsu was wondering where Susumu and the others had gone and went after them. I figured he would have come back with them or something..."

Tatsunosuke worry doubles and he runs out of headquarters to search the streets.

Tetsunami slipped her shirt onto her shoulders and closes it around her rebound chest. There was a large blush on her face but her eyes were sad. She tucks her shirt into her pants. Behind her back Suzu had completed dressing and was wrapping his scarf around his neck. He sighs and turns to Tetsunami. He holds his hand out to her and she grabs it. They walk outside and stand before one another. Suzu touches her face.

"This is when we say good bye."

Suzu leans down to kiss her and Tetsunami closes her eyes and waits for him...but Suzu cries out and Tetsunami's eyes snap open and they turn into fear. Suzu's master held him around his throat choking him. Suzu struggles to breath and Tetsunami stares up at him in fright. His master's gaze pierces Tetsunami with hate. Tetsunami grips her heart, beating so fiercely that it hurt. Suzu's master throws Suzu aside and he approaches her. Suzu coughs.

"Master, wait!" He whispers hoarsely. "Master...Yoshida!"

Tetsunami gasps and runs into the house. Yoshida, Suzu's master, slowly follows after her, pouring oil on the outside of the house. He sets the oil ablaze and steps inside. Tetsunami starts screaming and crying. Suzu stands on his knees, clamping his hands over his ears.

Tetsunami had rushed inside into a closet. The same thing she did on the day her parents her murdered. The smell of the smoke brought the memories crashing down on her. She could smell their burning bodies so well with the present burning old wood. She hears the wood creak with Yoshida's footsteps. She clamped her hands over her mouth and stood as still as a stone. She wished her heart could stop so he wouldn't hear it beating as hard as it did in her own ears. She whimpers as the door slowly slides open and Yoshida's eyes cut into hers. She breathes hard through her hands and shakes. Yoshida's draws back his sword and prepares to stab her. But small arms wrapped themselves around Yoshida's sword arm. Suzu's arms were the ones that held back Yoshida's attack. Yoshida and Suzu stare at each other. Suzu's tears streamed down his cheeks as he searched his master's eyes for mercy for Tetsunami. Yoshida throws his arms into Suzu's stomachs knocking the wind out of him and onto the floor. But Suzu grips his dark cloak.

"Master..."

Yoshida prepares to kill Tetsunami again but someone outside shouts out fire and the calls for help and the brigade. With Suzu and the people outside, Yoshida was forced to leave her alive. He hoped that the fire does it job and destroys Tetsunami.

Outside people crowd around the burning building. There were calls for water and for someone to get the fire brigade. Tatsunosuke pushes through the crowd.

"Please, Tetsu!"

"What, what's the matter!?"

"I think my little brother's in there!"

Tatsunosuke makes to run into the house but a bystander grabs him from doing so. Tatsunosouke struggles with the man.

"Let go of me!"

"Sir, you can't go in there! You'll be killed!"

"Please, let me go! TETSU!"

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

I Was a Pageboy

by: SakuraSamuraiGirl

May 31, 2008

Chapter 15

Peacemaker Kurogane and all its characters belong to Nanae Chrono

Tetsunami Ichimura is based on the original character Tetsunosuke Ichimura

In the Shinsengumi headquarters, Tetsunami was in the safety of her closet. She had absolutely closed herself from others in total fright. Her nights were filled with horrible nightmares of blank demon eyes burrowing into her soul. Her eyes were wide open and she flinches with the creaking of the floor panels. Tetsunami slowly she turns her head from under her blankets. The doors to her closet slides open a crack. Tetsunami clinches her sheets and her breath quickens. A figure's face appears in the gap and slowly reaches his hands out for her. Tetsunami cries out.

Tatsunosuke pulls back his hand and the door slams. He grits his teeth in pain and looks down his arm. His arm was covered with deep cuts from Tetsunami's nails. Tatsunosuke sighs warily and turns the door.

"Tetsu..."

Souji had come from the training hall and was staring at the door. He makes to reach out to slide the door open.

"I wouldn't open that door if I were you. You'll only end up like me..."

Tatsunosuke sat out on the veranda tending to his wound. Souji was taken aback at the scratches. He looks back at the closet door with concern.

"I...I thought I knew the extent of Tetsunami's wounds. It seems that I knew nothing..."

"You weren't the only who thought that. I thought I knew my...my brother as well. All these years, I thought he was getting better. I thought he was happy...but deep down those scars are still there!"

Souji moves to comfort Tatsunosuke but begins to cough in a fit. Tatsunosuke covers his mouth with hand to stifle his sobs. Saizo paws at the door and grunts with concern.

Preparations were being made to search for the Choshu and their leader Yoshida. It wasn't going very well for nearly half of the Shisengumi simultaneously had caught "colds" Even the second vice commander became "ill". Only a large handful of members, Hijikata, Souji, Shinpachi, Heisuke, Sanouske, and even to their surprise the commander himself, Kondo joined the search. Susumu was preparing himself for the search. Then he remembered something and approached Souji.

"Okita-san, how is the boy?"

Souji sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm afraid he's very unwell."

Susumu frowns as this and walks away. He comes to the door of the sleeping quarters and steps inside.

Tetsunami tenses as the door begins to slide open. It opens wider slightly. Tetsunami screams and slams 

onto the fingers. The fingers quiver a little but its partner slips between the spaces and together they fight against Tetsunami.

"Do you mind! That hurts!" Said Susumu. "What are you so afraid of!? I'm not going to bite you...oh, no...I'm just gonna' clock you good! Do you know what's going on outside right now, we're going to crush the Choshu you hate so much. I overheard what you brother told Okita. My sister told me too. Those Choshu killed you parents. You couldn't help them then. Now's your chance to avenge their death and you haven't even asked once for you to come with us! "

Tetsunami screams trying to block his words out. Susumu growls.

"I have enough of your bullshit! You damn BRAT!" Susumu roars and pulls the door from its frame.

He grabs a bundle from the ground and throws it into Tetsunami's face.

"Here's a shroud and sword...from vice commander Hijikata."

Tetsunami stares at it with an unreadable look. There was a clatter from across the room. Tatsunosuke glares at Susumu and charges at him enraged. He throws a punch at Susumu and the watcher grabs his fist. Susumu stares down at him.

"Don't go messing with Tetsu's head! You don't know what he's been through!"

"Tell me something...do you really want your brother to stay in there?"

Tatsunosuke flinches, his eyes flicker slightly with guilt.

"I say that you're relieved."

Susumu passes the older brother on his way outside. He pauses.

"Stop running!"

1862, June 5th at 10 (Genji 1)

Souji, Shinpachi, Heisuke, Kondo and a few men stood before the Ikedaya Inn. Kondo knocks on the door a few times silently. The door opens and Kondo lets himself in standing before the man that had opened it. The man turns towards the stairs and calls up to Choshu above. He was cut down at that moment but the men were alerted along with Master Yoshida. A fight broke out as the Shinsengumi raced through the halls. Kondo comes to a door and slides it open abruptly.

"Listen up! We are the Shinsengumi! We are sweeping though all the inns! From this point if you resist us you will be cut down. Insolence will not be tolerated!"

Tetsunami sits in the closet holding the Shinsengumi shroud and sword in her arms.

"Tetsu, I'm coming in." A voice from outside the room warned.

Yamanami enters the room and approaches her closet. He turns away from her and sits on the floor. There was a moment of silence as Yamanami gathers his thoughts.

"It's unusually quiet tonight...perhaps it's because everyone is out tonight. I came here tonight so I can 

have a little chat with you, if you don't mind. Honestly thought, this pitiful state, the great vice commander down with a 'cold' at such an important time as this...the truth is, that I'm just afraid. I heard this from Tatsu...it seems that were similar in this particular area. Making us, two of a kind."

Yamanami pauses in thought and shakes his head to himself.

"No. That's not true. When I was a boy, I used to love to sit by this stream and watch the rice fish swim. I would just sit there during the spring and watched them swim until the sun went down. They way they went against the current if the stream and swam with all their might! I found it endearing and at the same time also so valiant."

Yamanami adjusts his glasses and straightens himself.

"Tetsunosuke, unfortunately, it seems that I have become too much of a coward. And if feels that I have no choice but let the current take me."

Tetsunami listens to every word that Yamanami was saying, her eyes calm and deep in thought.

"But,"

Tetsunami raises her head slightly.

"You, Tetsunosuke..." Yamanami smiles and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, here I am boring you with old stories." He stands. "Well, I'll be leaving now."

Tetsunami listens at his footsteps walk away and the door closes behind him. Her head comes up. She places a hand on her chest and grips her breast underneath.

"Daddy...dad..."

She tightens her hand and her head lifts completely with a spark in her eyes.

"...no...no..." Tatsunosuke whispers.

He falls to his knees his face in his hands.

"Father..."

Tetsunami was nowhere to be seen. Her pajamas left behind and the sword and official shroud gone along with her.

"Please, father...protect my sister, Tetsunami!"

There was the clang and a clash as two dark figures leaped and stabbed at each other on the rooftops. It was Susumu versus the mysterious kunoichi. Susumu had promised her that it was going to end. The kunoichi found his declartion amusing awhile ago, but every so often, the boy would catch her by surprise. He was different tonight she notice. She had managed to sweep him off his feet and she stood above him. Susumu pointed out that he didn't see her comrades. The kunoichi snapped at him. Susumu realized that he was no match for her and he couldn't allow her to get into the air. He grasps her wrist, twists her around and over his shoulders and slams her face first onto the roof tile. She gasps in pain. While she was slowly recovering, Susumu unpacked a large firework, lit a match and lit the fuse. He fired it into the air and from all over the city the bright spark was scene by all. One in particular stops to see the 

flare, with the Shinsengumi shroud over her clothes and sword at her hip. Tetsunami Ichimura stood and gazed into the sky.

'Susumu...Ayu...Dad..."

Souji and Shipachi stood in the hall. All around them were many fallen Choshu. Shinpachi had cornered a single one into a corner and he taunted him. A dark aura is sensed down the hall and gains both Souji and Shinpachi's attention. The Choshu decides to make his move at Shinpachi's moment of distraction, but it ended in his defeat quickly. Quiet footsteps approach Souji and Shinpachi; from the darkness was the leader Yoshida. As Yoshida was halfway up the hall he glances to the left as Heisuke suddenly charges through him. Shinpachi couldn't believe it!

"Heisuke, no!"

Heisuke slashes at Yoshida's weapon and it splits in half.

"I did you favor. Maybe you can handle it better now!" He laughs.

Yoshida takes the broken spear and wields it as normal spear and attacks Heisuke as he moves forward to slash at Yoshida again! Shinpachi rushes to intercept them and swings his sword to knock Yoshida's weapon away. But Yoshida's skill was incredible as the end of the spear point slashes through Heisuke's headband and his forehead. Blood spilled out of Heisuke's head wound as he falls to the ground.

"HEISUKEEEEE!"

Yoshida watches his next opponent, Souji Okita. Souji Okita stares back at him id deafening silence. Yoshida and Souji shift into different stances weapons at ready. Heisuke moans and complains about his wound and Shinpachi tells him to stay quiet. Souji goes into his demonic state and makes the first moves towards Yoshida. Yoshida bends down and comes back up with the body of one of his men and it's stabbed by Souji's sword. The body continues to be useful to Yoshida and he obscures Souji's vision of his sword and stabs at Souji. Yoshida tosses the sword aside and slashes at Souji again. Souji leaps frogs over Yoshida and somersaults. Yoshida reacts and cuts at Souji while he was in mid-air. Souji and Yoshida exchange blows in the hallway. With a cry, Souji stabs into Yoshida's shoulder and pushes him into a room. Souji kicks him away, crashing into a wall. It seemed that Souji was had the better hand as he approaches Yoshida and raises his sword for the final blow. Yoshida regain consciousness and kicks Souji away. Souji regains his balance and returns to Yoshida knocking over and stabbing down over him. Yoshida knocks Souji over and puts some distance between each other. Yoshida opens the doors to a room in enters. As he enters Souji attacks and swings; Yoshida ducks and crawls across the floor. Souji brings his sword around and cuts into his arm. But it doesn't go in deep, for Souji begins to cough. His coughs are much different this time and Souji goes into a slight fit. He gurgles and covers his mouth as he coughs. He takes his hand away and in his hand was own blood...

Yoshida takes his chance and pushes Souji over. He presses his foot down on Souji chests and applies his weight onto him. Souji struggles with Yoshida's leg to remove his foot. He coughs and hacks...a blade stabs into Yoshida's leg holding Souji. The blade was coming through the side of the screen wall. The wall is pushed over Yoshida and collapses over him. Arms lift Souji off the ground. Souji regain his breath and opens his eyes too look up into Tetsunami's. He frowns a little.

"Tetsu...nosuke...?"

"Okita-san...this hold time...the reason I wanted to be stronger...wasn't just so I can avenge my parents." Tears were streaming down her face. "The real reason...why I wanted to be strong...was so I can protect the people close to me...I can't bear to lose someone else!"

Souji smiles and lifts his hand to wipe her tears away. Souji smiles fades away and he jerks.

"Tetsu!"

The clink of Yoshida's sword is heard and Yoshida's stand across from the two. Tetsunami holds her sword unsheathed. She holds Souji's hand against to face. She glares back Yoshida fiercely.

"I won't let my friends die!" She growls at him.

Shinpachi watches as his Tetsunosuke stands face to face with Yoshida. He was scared for Tetsunosuke's life. Kondo comes from the upper rooms and calls out to him. Shinpachi tells him that Tetsunosuke was here. Kondo curses.

"Tetsu! Are you ready to die!?" Shinpachi yells.

"I'm not the only who's ready to die!"

Tetsunami cries out as she crosses blades with Yoshida. Yoshida slashes at Tetsunami but she blocks it with a shorter sword halting his attack. Kondo and Shinpachi eyes were widening in surprise.

"It wasn't you...the person I hated so much...the person I wanted to kill all this time..."

Souji grins with pride.

"Was the helpless me!"

Tetsunami barrels into Yoshida and sends each other outside the inn into the night air. Tetsunami slides across the yard. Yoshida holds himself up with the sword. Tetsunami runs toward him and cuts his sword in half with the traditional sword and stabs down into his leg with the short blade. Yoshida growls in pain. He takes his broke blade and cuts upwards diagonally up her chest and cuts her ear. Tetsunami cries out and falls away onto her side. Shinpachi and Kondo rush outside to aid their comrade.

"Tetsu! You damn half-dead bastard!"

"Wait..."

They turn back to Souji.

"Please wait, do not interfere just yet!"

"What are you saying, Souji?"

"It's going to be all right. The one who's going to win will be our boy."

Tetsunami and Yoshida face off again. Both are breathing hard, Yoshida mostly, with his condition. Tetsunami makes the first attack and her blades slides across his. She picks herself up and kicks him across his face. Yoshida tries to cut her down but she back flips away from him. Again, Tetsunami goes on the offensive, Yoshida raises his sword and she crosses her blades over her to take the hit and it knocks her to the ground beneath him. Shinpachi yells out for her. Tetsunami lifts her head.

"Not yet...not yet."

Yoshida goes with his final blow, but Tetsunami performs her signature technique, Shadow Turning, and somersaults between his legs. His sword strikes the earth and Tetsunami rises, turns and cuts through Yoshida's arm! Yoshida yells in pain, grasping his armless shoulder. From a far, Kondo and Shinpachi stare in amazement.

"I don't believe it...he actually won."

"Yes, it seems so." Kondo agreed.

Tetsunami stands over him, pointing the tip of her sword at Yoshida.

"Tell me, why did you let me live two years ago? Why did you wait to kill me now!? You've must've known I was there! Hiding behind my dad!"

"...what are you talking about...?"

Tetsunami gasps and stands in shock.

"...what?" She whispers.

Yoshida takes the broken blade into his mouth and pushes the stunned Tetsunami over. Yoshida kneels over Tetsunami and begins to go through the motion to kill her. Tetsunami looks into Yoshida's eyes.

'If I don't kill...I'll be killed!' She thought.

She whimpers as she closes her eyes, squeezing tears waiting for her death...

There was silence in her ears...then a loud thump. Tetsunami opens her eyes and looks up at Souji. Souji stood by her, his sword at hand. Tetsunami sits up and turns her head to Yoshida's headless body. Souji re-sheathes his sword and kneels down so they could be face to face.

"Remember what you said, you use your sword to protect, not for killing." Souji holds the side of her face, smiling. "Right?"

Tetsunami sniffs, sobs and cries. She leans forward and rests her head on his shoulder and cries into it. Souji smiles and pulls her close and strokes her head. But then he blinks in surprise as he holds...

"Um...Tetsu?"

High above them on the roof, Susumu stood tall against the moon. He smiles shaking his head.

"Well, whatdya' know."

The rest of the Shisengumi appeared to help with the detainment of surviving prisoners and to gather up the bodies. Shinpachi was giving out orders about the prisoners and mentions that some Choshu had got away. Heisuke wasn't too far away leaning against the wall, resting. Sanosuke gathers them the two up in his arms, ignoring their injuries. He swore to them that he would kill them himself he something had happened to them. A squad of Aizu clansmen appeared soon after. To the annoyance of some of the Shinsengumi, including Sanosuke (who made a loud retort, but Shinpachi clamped his hand over his mouth) assured them that they could take the already taken care of Choshu off their hands. Sanosuke yells at them for trying to take the credit but Shinpachi reassure him that the real "charm would ward off the evil". Hijikata removes his helmet and talks to the leader to the Aizu squad. Hijikata growls at them for being in the way and speaks harshly to them. Kondo appears covered in blood and dripping with fresh, wet blood. Kondo nonchalantly approaches the leader and holds out his bloody hand. Disgusted by the blood the Aizu clansmen makes a hasty retreat. Kondo makes his usual hardy laugh and scolds Hijikata for his words. He rests his hand on his shoulder.

"He's in the room facing the backyard. He wanted to be alone with your page..."

Hijikata turns to Kondo in shock.

"That...that brat's here..."

Kondo shrugs.

"They're tending to each other's wounds...there's something you have to see and discuss with each other about our Tet-chan."

Hijikata frowns at him in confusion.

"Yes...sir."

Hijikata walks down the door as a brisk pace, as he gets closer to his destination he hears Souji's coughing. His pace quickens and he rushes into the room. In center of the room was Souji. Souji turns to Hijikata and smiles. Hijikata breathes a sigh of relief, but notices the blood.

"Souji, that blood..."

Hijikata rushes towards him and grasps his wrist to examine him. A smaller hand touches his hand. Hijikata turns his head to see Tetsunami's soft smile.

"Hijikata-san, he's all right. I've been taking care of him."

Hijikata didn't notice that his page was there...he was so focused on...what? Hijikata's eyes went down from her face. Tetsunami's shroud and shirt were removed and she was wearing fresh bandages around her...

"...the...hell...?!"

Tetsunami blushes and rests the tray of tea in front of them. She sits on her knees and looks down at the floor.

"That's not all, Hijikata-san. She saved my life from Yoshida. Also, we have defeated him together. You should be very proud of her."

Hijikata blinks and looks between the two. Hijikata sighs.

"Tea."

Tetsunami nods and pours the two some tea. Hijikata takes a pack of medicine from his uniform and puts it in Souji's cup. They take a sip and sigh, as if something heavy was lifted from their shoulders.

"So, this is your first time serving tea on the battlefield. The tea was most satisfying and as usual chases off the stress."

Hijikata rests his hand on top of Tetsunami's head and ruffles her hair a little.

"A job well done..." He cocks his. "Uh..."

Tetsunami blushes and beams brightly at her vice commander.

"Tetsunami, sir."

Hijikata returns her smile and moves to help Souji up. Tetsunami giggles to herself.

'Wow, he's so happy with me!'

"Ichimura! Quick daydreaming and move!"

"Yes, sir!"

Tetsunami walks over to Yoshida's body. She stares at it and sighs.

'I don't...understand...all this time...I thought it was this man who had kill my parents..."

Footsteps walks up behind her and a hand rests on her shoulders. She gasps and turns and looks up at Souji and Hijikata.

"Is everything OK, Tetsu?"

Tetsunami nods and bends down to collect her swords.

Suzu slowly returns to the inn looking distraught. Suzu stands before the gate and his eyes widen in shock and disbelief. He watches as Tetsunami picks up a bloody sword over his master's body. There was an almost sad look on her face. Behind stood two intimidating men. That tallest man had a dark look to him. He recalled his conversation with Tetsunami when they were describing their masters. Their masters were alike...The tall, dark man stares down at Tetsunami and motions his head to follow him. She nods and follows. When they had gone, Suzu approaches his master's body.

"Master, we have to go now!"

He falls to his knees in Yoshida's blood.

"Your head's gone...and your arm...where are they?'

His attention turns to the bucket with the blade stuck in its side...

Kondo congratulates the Shinsengumi for a job well done. He decides that they all should return back to headquarters for the injured to be treated properly. As the Shinsengumi moves out, Tetsunami stood to the side and watches them go.

"That ear...you better sew it up fast or it won't stick."

Tetsunami looks around, grasping her ear.

"Susumu?"

He jumps down from the roof next to her. Tetsunami jumps and smiles at him.

"Hey, were you watching?"

"Yeah, I watched what of it?"

Tetsunami glares at him.

"Shouldn't you be walking with them?"

"Oh, well...when you think about...I'm still a page and all...what about you?"

"Dimwit, then what will be the point of being a spy?"

"Oh, right. That makes sense."

"Besides, I have some business to tend to."

"You know, I think I should go with them. See ya' later!"

"Hey, Ichimura!"

Tetsunami stops and turns.

"Yes?"

"Well, how should I put this...you have a real strong side to ya', for a girl."

Tetsunami grins.

"And a real nice rack."

Tetsunami gasps, looks down her front and realizes that she was wearing her shroud...and her bandages and her face explodes into a red cherry.

'Ah! That's right...that Yoshida bastard sliced my shirt up!'

She clenches her fist.

"You...PERVERT!"

There was a loud, painful sound and Susumu cries out. Tetsunami leaves Susumu doubled over cupping his groin.

Tetsunami catches up behind the Shinsengumi. Sanosuke was carrying his two best friends. As Tetsunami passes them. Heisuke and Sanosuke blush extremely red. Shinpachi grins and blushes lightly with them.

"I can't believe I missed those either."

"And I have been hugging...her!" Heisuke exclaimed.

Hijikata and Souji were towards the front behind Kondo. Souji looks up to Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san."

"Mmm?"

"I think our girl is going to be just fine. She has a strong spirit, she won't be like me."

Hijikata grumps in agreement.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

They turn and see Tetsunami running alongside of them. Tetsunami was smiling and laughs. Souji smiles but then blushes as he giggles. Tetsunami cocks her head, confused. Kondo looks back but quickly turns his gaze back to the front. Hijikata groans and covers his eyes with a hand.

"Brat...cover yourself up!"

Tetsunami finds herself standing on small ship. The sea breeze blows through her hair and uniform. Before was the strange man back on Tatsunosuke's errand a while back. He was singing his heart out and laughing but it sounded terrible. But more pressing...

"Hey, mister...hey, I'm talking to you!"

"The ocean is sure is vast," He looks behind himself. "Oh! Hey, Iron Girl!"

Tetsunami starts.

"Uh, you knew I was a girl!?"

"Course I did!"

Tetsunami grumps.

"More important, where are we?"

"We're on a warship! We're on a sailing adventure off to the big wide world! How about it? Stay onboard and see some foreign lands! The world's a big place ya' know. Let's go trading with America and England and bring our dear, old backwards Japan up to modern times, eh?"

The strange man, Ryoma, notices the wound on her ear.

"Hmm, can't say I approve...are you still going to do those pointless things? You can hate each other and wash blood with blood...but you can stop the change of the time. You should try becoming a peacemaker...oh, Peacemaker!"

Tetsunami looks behind her.

"Daddy?" She gasps.

Her father stood before her dressed in strange clothes.

"It's been long time since you seen your father, huh?"

Her father walks up to her and kneels to look in her eyes.

"Tetsunami."

"Dad...you're really here!"

Her father lifts her off the ground and holds her above him.

"Hey, you grown a little bit heavier."

He sets her down again.

"Dad, what path should I follow?"

"Well, it really makes me glad that you have grown up, my little girl."

"Listen to me, dad! C'mon!"

Her father smiles at her for awhile.

"Tetsunami, what's important is that you follow the path you believe in: Don't fret over trivial things. The only thing you must do is master the truth within yourself. Become a peacemaker."

"But..."

Tetsunami's father rises from the ground. Tetsunami gasps.

"Dad...wait! Please wait, dad!"

Her father disappears into the sky. Tetsunami blinks some tears from her eyes. Tetsunami stands beside Ryoma at the front of the warship. Ryoma rests his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, peace is harmony. A maker is somebody who creates."

Tetsunami looks up at Ryoma.

"Someone who creates harmony..."

Tetsunami eyes flutter open. She moans and slowly rises from the grass.

"I fell asleep..."

She looks across the way out into the ocean and sees a warship sailing away.

The Comedy Trio and Susumu were in Souji's room talking about the raid. Sanosuke was complaining on how he wishes he was there. Heisuke pulls on Sanosuke to remind him to keep quiet since Souji was sick. Souji asks and asks them if they were going to the festival this evening. They reminisce about all the good times they had in past at the festival and decided to this year's. Hijikata enters the room.

"What! Why can't we!?" The shouted.

Hijikata tries to explain that the Choshu could attack them out of revenge. But he was being ignored by the trio and he curses at them for not listening! Souji laughs out loud at the commotion. He waves his hand.

"So, Hijikata-san. Are you truly okay with Tetsunami being a girl?"

This question makes everyone quiet, even Susumu became attentive and they looked expectantly at their vice commander. Hijikata takes a breath from his pipe and puffs out smoke from his mouth.

"I'm completely fine with it. But, sense it was her brother who decided to deceive us...it will be coming out of paycheck."

They let out a breath of relief. There was a knock.

"Ah, Tetsu has brought the tea...come in!"

The door slides open and everyone's eyes widen.

"N-no way!" Sanosuke stutters.

"Is that really...?" Shinpachi starts to say.

"K-k-kawaiii!" Heisuke squeals.

Hijikata's pipe dangles in his hand.

"Oh, Tetsu...you're stunning! Where did you get that?"

Tetsunami enters the room with tea wearing kimono. The kimono was a mid-color blue with puppies playing around her feet. Her spiky hair were pinned down by hair clips of bright, cute colors. Tetsunami was embarrassed by everyone's stares and doesn't make eye contact with any of them.

"Well, when Hijikata-san decided to put me in Ayu's old room, I accidently found this tiny storage space. I opened it and there was a package and a letter from Ayu. I think...I think she knew that she wasn't going to survive her mission and left a note with some requests. She really does want me to live in her room and I can have her things. She had saved some money and bought this kimono for me. She hoped that I would were it at the festival with Susumu." She looks to Susumu. "Right?"

Susumu nods. It was actually Susumu who noticed the hidden storage and made it so that Tetsunami could find it herself.

"But, we just had orders from the vice commander that we're not allowed to go out."

Tetsunami gasps and looks to Hijikata.

"What!? But, Ayu wanted us to go, Hijikata-san."

"Hijikata-san..." Souji gives him a look.

Hijikata couldn't avoid the puppy-dog stares of Tetsunami and Souji. He growls to himself.

"Fine, we shouldn't put that good kimono to waste. Everyone has my permission to attend the festival..."

"Wahooo! Hijikata, you're the man!" Shinpachi said. "Don't worry, if the headquarters was attacked will just force ourselves in!"

Tetsunami brightens and smiles gleefully at Susumu.

"We can go, Susumu!"

Susumu sighs.

"I have no choice then, to escort you to the festival."

"Ack!" Shinpachi and Heisuke's joy were shattered when they were reminded that Tetsunami and Susumu were going out together.

'Why that sneaky watcher! Tetsu-chan is revealed to be girl and he making a move on her!" They voiced inside their heads.

Sanosuke senses his friends' anger towards Susumu and reminds them of the fireworks and carries them out. They try to protest but they couldn't fight off their large man's strength. Once Souji had finished his tea. Tetsunami reaches over to collect the empty cup. Susumu rises and excuses himself to help Tetsunami. Hijikata dismisses them for the day. As they left, Souji giggles to himself and holds Saizo.

"Truly, Tetsu-chan is cuter now than as a boy."

Hijikata smiles lightly.

"Yeah...too damn cute."

When they were alone, Tetsunami couldn't help but notice Susumu walk beside her a little closer. He was walking so near to her that their arms touched. Saitou appears as Tetsunami passes him.

"Tetsunami."

"Agh! Saitou-san! Please, don't scare me like that!"

"Your shadow."

"Huh?"

Hajime smiles. "It seems it has lifted."

Tetsunami laughs.

"Hey there, Tetsunami-chan!"

'What is with all these guys wanting to talk to me?' She asks herself.

"Can I trouble you for a minute?"

Tetsunami asks him about his cold and Yamanami tells her that he was doing very well and thanked her for asking. Yamanami leads Tetsunami to a graveyard. They pray over a grave and Yamanami stand up.

"You know, I didn't participate in yesterday's funeral service, Tetsunami. He may be angry, wondering why his vice commander even bothered to come see him. After I have abstained from participating the raid."

Tetsunami watches Yamanami with concern. He smiles and turns to Tetsunami.

"I'm sorry to dragged you here with me when I know that you're going to the festival." He offers his hand for Tetsunami to take.

She takes it and as she stands she shakes her head.

"No, it's okay."

"Well, shall we go then?"

"Yes, sir."

Tetsunami walks ahead then turns to realize that Yamanami was following.

"I'm really glad that you're safe. By the way, you look very pretty in that kimono! You can go ahead without me, don't worry about me."

Tetsunami grins, bows in thanks and races away.

The air was filled with talking and music for the festival had begun. Tetsunami was wearing a fox mask that was bought from a vendor on her face. She was running, filled with excitement and stops to wave at Susumu and her brother that was invited by Susumu.

"Susumu! Tatsu! Hurry up!"

Tetsunami runs up to a game with rifles.

"Hey, Tatsu! You're good at this! Give it a try!"

Tatsunosuke had an unreadable look on his face.

"No, thanks. I'll pass."

Tetsunami's mask looks up at her brother. Susumu watches their interactions and frowns at Tatsunosuke. Tetsunami leads her escorts the entrance of the Shimabara district.

"Uh, you two wait here for a minute!"

"What! Wait here! Tetsu, you can't run in there like that! Tetsu!"

Tetsunami disappears into the crowd and her brother sighs. After waiting for a few moments. Susumu had been leaning against the entrance wall with his eyes closed; they reopen and he looks over at Tatsunosuke at the corner of his eye. Tatsunosuke was bowing to him in apology.

"So...what's this then?"

Without lifting his body Tatsunosuke replies.

"About the other day and what I did then...I am truly very sorry!"

"You making a big production of things...just creeps me out...poor kid," Susumu said, changing the subject. "Everyone is praising her for so admirably overcoming it. But her big brother is such a worrywart, she keeps feeling that she has done something wrong. What? When you're looking at me like that? How do you expect me to respond?"

Tatsunosuke straightens himself and bow his head in guilt.

"It's...it's not like I'm angry..."

"Who said anything about being angry?"

"I am glad that she has overcome..."

"But your against her wielding a sword." Susumu interrupts. "Too bad for you...she not weak like most girls that you hope for her to be."

"Who would wish...!?"

"Is it true?" Susumu ask Tatsunosuke.

"I don't expect you to understand..."

"I don't want to understand!"

Tatsunosuke is startled at Susumu's remark.

"Even though I don't get it, I still want to make peace with you." Susumu stretches out his hand to Tatsunosuke from his folded arm. "Even though it's a little wrapped she's fortunate to be loved."

Tatsunosuke stares at Susumu in shock.

"'A little warped', huh? That' rather back-handed of you!"

"Oh, are you still not satisfied then...protracted hostility is right up my alley, ya' know!"

Tatsunosuke fakes a stomach ache and doubles over. He turns and shakes Susumu's hand.

"What are you doing?" Susumu asks.

"What!?' Tatsunosuke grins nervously.

"You should stick out your left cheek."

"Eh-heh, payback?"

"You could be a tad upstanding as the 'big brother'."

"B-but you had your guard up!"

Susumu draws back his fist.

"Just block it then."

"Wait a second!"

SLAP!

Tetsunami runs through the street occasionally bumping into people. She arrives at the pleasure quarter and speaks to the old woman. She ask her if she can see Saya. The woman explains to her that Saya was tending to Akesato who had fallen ill. Tetsunami begs her let her see Saya for just a minute but the old woman was firm with decision. Tetsunami is annoyed with her and leaves. As she leaves, Hana was coming down the stairs and sees Tetsunami leaving. She quickly turns back up the stairs. Outside, Tetsunami stand in front of the quarters in thought.

"Maybe I can try around the back way."

Tetsunami goes into the side alley of the quarters. She looks around and sees a window. She finds a 

bucket and props it under the window and peers inside. She had rise on her toes to actually get a good peek. She stands their awhile and her feet get tired. She sighs and was about to leave when...

"Tetsu! Tetsu-chan!"

Tetsunami rises back up on her toes again and see her best friend lead by Hana to the window.

"Hey, guys!"

The girls smiles down at Tetsunami.

"Oh, Tetsunami, I hardly recognized you with your hair down! And your kimono is lovely!"

Saya nods in agreement.

"Thanks, you guys. Um, I was asking if you guys can come out. But, the stingy ol' lady said 'no' because your taking care of Akesato-san. Is she doing OK?"

Hana and Saya nod.

"Yes, she's doing a little better."

"I'll buy all of you a souvenir. Maybe one of these masks! Maybe I can get you that pig and hairpin you two wanted..."

Saya frowns at Tetsunami and reaches out to touch her cut ear. Hana gasps.

"OH, Tetsu-chan! Your ear!"

"That!? It's nothing really! The doctor said it will grow back together, you'll see."

Tetsunami clasps her own hand around Saya and bows her head.

"I can never...I can never see him again..."

Saya's eyes widen and then they soften. Hana blinks when Tetsunami mentions a boy. Saya strokes Tetsunami's hair.

"Don't feel too bad, Saya. We both ended up getting hurt..."

Tetsunami holds her pinkie out.

"I want you two to help me make a promise. To you and for myself."

Hana and Saya wrap their pinkies around Tetsunami's.

"I may carry a sword, but I would never, ever kill someone."

Far away, away from the festivities. Suzu sits in a dark alley alone. In his arms was something wrapped in cloth, blood soaking through.

"Master...master..."He whispers to himself.

A black cat with glowing yellow eyes meows as he watches him.

Fireworks began as soon as the sun had set under the horizon. The fireworks whistles on their way through the sky and roared and popped when they reached their peak. Tetsunami had reunited with Susumu and Tatsunosuke. She was once again yells at them to keep up.

"Hurry up! You're so slow! We're going to miss the fireworks!'

"It shouldn't really matter," Susumu grumbles. "We're going to see them no matter where we are."

"Shut up! I want to go on a rooftop had headquarters, alright?!"

"Wanting to go up high, only proves you're a brat."

The fireworks pop and all three of them stop and look at the sky. Their faces were lit by the beautiful lights and colors of them. Susumu glances at Tetsunami. Her face were lit up happily and she gazes up into the sky. Susumu eyes watches her and he smiles. He steps back behind her and lifts her into his arms. Tetsunami gasps and Tatsunosuke's hair on the back of his neck stands on end at the sudden intimacy. Tetsunami blushes at Susumu.

"S-susumu-kun?"

"Well, I better get ya' to that rooftop...hold on!"

"What!? Wait a minute!"

Susumu runs down the alley and leaps onto the nearest roof. Tetsunami gasps and wraps her arms around Susumu's neck.

"Susumu!"

"AAAAGH! Where are you going with my sister! Susumuuuuuu! TEEEEETSUUUUUUUUUU!"

End (cue "Hey Jimmy" ending theme)

Author: Hope you enjoyed this! Take care!


End file.
